Touch Me Not
by RRose
Summary: When English doctor Edward Cullen arrives in the Philippines during the Spanish era, he didn't expect to see how Filipinos were mistreated in their own country. He also didn't expect to meet his love in the form of servant girl Isabella. Based off of Rizal's Noli Me Tangere.
1. Chapter 1

"What pin would you like me to use for your hair, Miss Rosalie?"

"Hm…the blue one perhaps. I think it would work well with this dress,"

I nodded and quickly set aside the small silver hair pin with a blue butterfly perched on top before working a comb through Lady Rosalie's golden hair.

"Besides," she continued. "That blue hair pin was given to me as a gift from Lady Cullen. It would only be appropriate for me to show that I appreciate it by wearing it to her homecoming party,"

The Cullens were very close friends of Lady Rosalie's family. Lord Cullen and Lord Hale, Miss Rosalie's father, used to be business partners in their homeland of Great Britain up until Lord Hale saw an opportunity in the Philippines and decided to grab it.

Last year, Lord Cullen sent a telegram stating that he wished to see his old friend again and so he decided that he and his family would be coming to visit. Naturally, they would be greeted with a party which was going to be held tonight.

"Has she and her family already arrived?" I asked as I worked to secure any stray strands.

"I don't believe so," Lady Rosalie replied as she glanced at the clock through the mirror. "But we must be on our way. It would be rude to arrive later than the guests of honor,"

I quickly finished my work and let her stand after she checked her reflection in the mirror one last time. "Perfect. Come along now, Isabella,"

I blinked at her, surprised. "I-I am to come with you?"

"Yes. Apparently, they are in need of more servants and you are one of our most competent ones. It is only right that you come,"

I nodded quietly and followed Lady Rosalie down the stairs and outside where the rest of her family was already boarding the waiting _kalesa._ The other helpers whom I assumed would also be coming stood quietly at the side.

"Rosalie, make haste," Lord Hale told his daughter. "_Kapitan _is already waiting for us,"

"If only we decided to have the dinner here instead of all the way over to the other side of San Diego," Lady Hale sighed from her seat.

"Now Charlotte, _Kapitan _Tiago volunteered to host the feast at his house. It would be very disrespectful if we just ignore his offer. After all, he is a good friend of mine. Hurry along, Rosalie!"

"Yes, Father," Lady Rosalie grumbled as one of the servants helped her get on the carriage.

"Well, now that everyone's tucked in, we can leave," Lord Hale signaled to the coachman but before they could take off, Lady Rosalie spoke.

"Wait, what about servants?"

"What about them, dear?"

"Didn't you volunteer the services of our own maids to _Kapitan _since he does not have enough people to serve the guests tonight?"

"Oh yes, yes. How could I forget," Lord Hale looked contemplative for a minute. "Well, we obviously cannot make them walk there; it is simply too far. And this carriage cannot carry all of us. No matter. They will ride in another, then,"

And so, I and the other servers journeyed to _Kapitan _Tiago's house right behind the Hales. A lot of people were already present when we arrived, all of them joyfully greeting the Lord and Lady when they made their presence known.

"Peter, my old friend, so glad to finally see you!" the captain welcomed as he and Lord Hale shook hands. He was dressed in the uniform he wore when he was still a part of the military and his black hair was combed back.

"And you as well. Forgive us for taking so long, Santiago. Sometimes my daughter forgets that time is gold," Lord Hale smiled ruefully.

"Oh, it's alright. Speaking of whom, Tanya is looking for you, dear." He turned to face Lady Rosalie. "She was waiting for you to arrive as well. The last time I saw her, she was speaking to her aunt. I'm sure they have finished by now. Why don't you go look for her by the balcony?"

"_Salamat, Kapitan," _Lady Rosalie smiled and nodded her head slightly before doing just that.

"And these must be the servants you generously offered," _Kapitan _Tiago tilted his head a bit to look over us.

"Yes and I assure you, they are our best,"

"Excellent! They can work in the _kusina. _There aren't enough hands working there," he chuckled heartily.

We took that as the signal to start working and quickly made our way to the kitchen where we were immediately given tasks to perform. I was in the middle of adding more eggplants to one of the steaming pots when the noise in the other room abruptly grew louder.

I knew what that meant. The Cullens have arrived.

"The guests are here!" Lady Irina, _Kapitan _Tiago's sister, suddenly burst into the room. "How is everything going?"

"We are nearly finished_, senora," _one of the servants answered her.

"Good. You can begin serving the dishes shortly. I need someone to serve refreshments now, however," she looked around until she saw me. "You. Prepare a tray of beverages_. _I am sure the Cullens will appreciate it after their long journey,"

"_Opo,_" I replied quietly with a nod and did what I was asked. After I finished, I carried the tray very carefully, afraid of spilling anything and breaking the expensive glasses as I treaded through the throngs of people in search of the guests of honor.

They were not hard to find. Standing in the center of the room was a tall, unfamiliar man with blond hair who could only be Lord Cullen. He was chatting merrily with Lord Hale and the captain as a beautiful woman with caramel colored hair stood by his side. I assumed that she was his wife and the two young men who stood nearby were his sons.

One of them had golden colored curls similar to the shade of Lady Rosalie's and the other had a head of bronze colored locks. While the former seemed friendly and spoke to anyone who would approach him, the latter appeared to be more…serious. His green eyes roved over the room, perhaps looking for something to hold his attention.

I almost squeaked in surprise when they suddenly landed on me. His gaze was very intense as it moved from the top of my head down to my toes and back again. When it rested on my eyes, I could not help but to stare back.

"Ah, here are the refreshments! Would you care for something to drink, Carlisle?" Lord Hale's booming voice pulled me out of my trance and I suddenly remembered what I was supposed to do. Blushing, I timidly approached the group and offered the glasses.

"As a matter of fact I would. Thank you," Lord Cullen smiled at me before taking one. "The weather here is absolutely blistering!"

"Of course it would be hot, dear," Lady Cullen gave a small laugh. "The Philippines is a tropical country, after all. And Manila is in the lowlands, isn't it Peter?"

Lord Hale laughed as well. "Right you are, Esme. You will get used to the high temperature eventually. As a matter of fact, I quite enjoy it,"

"Father is right. I have been sweating since we got off the ship," Lord Cullen's blond-haired son reached over and took a glass as well. "The environment here is definitely different from that of England's, wouldn't you agree, Edward?"

"Yes but like Lord Hale, I believe I'm going to enjoy it here," the Cullen with the green eyes – Edward – replied with a slight smirk as his eyes held mine again.

I could feel a blush blossoming across my cheeks as I looked down and he came closer to take his drink.

After the tray was empty, I slowly backed away to leave them in their socializing. I was probably needed back in the kitchen. As I walked away, I could feel someone looking at me. I quickly glanced over my shoulder and saw that it was him. _Edward. _

What could possibly be in me that he found so interesting? I was rather plain, not beautiful like Lady Rosalie. I appeared different from the other _Indios _with my pale skin, brown hair and brown eyes but I was not worth looking at.

Yet here he was, continuing to gaze as if he could not take his eyes off of me.

I was so lost in my thoughts that I accidentally collided with someone – one of the friars.

"Forgive me, _padre_," I murmured as we both straightened up.

"It is alright, child," Father Marcus replied rather gruffly before striding over to where the Cullens were standing.

Father Aro followed silently behind him, looking paler and more frail than the last time I've seen him. He looked the exact opposite of Father Marcus with his round stomach and full cheeks.

I heard the beginnings of introductions between the priests and the Cullens before I hastily walked back to the kitchen. I helped the other servants transfer the different dishes from the pots to pretty ceramic bowls then to the dining room where all the important guests were beginning to take their seats.

"Tanya, there you are!" _Kapitan _Tiago exclaimed when he spotted his daughter enter the room. "I haven't seen you all night,"

Lady Tanya hid behind her _abanico _shyly then delicately took her seat. Lady Rosalie was right behind her.

"I'm sorry, father. I suppose Rosalie and I got carried away,"

"Next time, remember your manners," Lady Irina scolded. "You haven't even met our guests,"

Brief introductions were made between the two parties and while Edward simply gave a slight nod, Lady Tanya looked very entranced with him. However, just as a decent Filipina would act, she did nothing but smile politely and hide behind her fan once again.

After they said their graces, the food was distributed and the conversations began. The servants hung back just in case anyone needed anything.

"So what is it that your sons do, Lord Cullen?" Father Marcus asked a bit condescendingly as he stabbed a piece of chicken.

"Jasper is in law," Lord Cullen answered. "We sent him to study in the States. Edward, however, carried his studies around Europe. He is already a successful doctor,"

Everyone began murmuring amongst themselves, clearly impressed.

"I see," the priest replied rather gruffly. "Before he could say anything more, Lieutenant Guevarra spoke. "So I take it you have seen the whole of Europe then, Mr. Cullen?"

"Not quite," he smiled slightly. "Only to a few places, I'm afraid. I've been to England of course, and Paris. I've also spent some time in Magdeburg and Madrid,"

"So you've been to Spain," Father Marcus raised an eyebrow. "You will see the difference between how things are run between there and the Philippines. I have spent twenty-two years in this small province of San Diego and amongst these _Indios _who are content to eat bananas and rice. I am sure you will find the people of Madrid to be infinitely more diplomatic,"

Edward silently contemplated what he heard as he chewed. After finally swallowing, he turned his eyes onto the friar. "Are you saying that the Filipinos are stupid, _padre?"_

A boisterous laugh escaped Father Marcus' lips. "I assure you, child, there is nothing and no one more dim-witted than _Indios,"_

"What makes a Filipino an _Indio, _exactly?" Jasper wondered aloud.

"_Indios _are those who have no ounce of Spanish blood running through their veins," Lieutenant Guevarra explained. "They are the natives of this country,"

"The captain is an _Indio _then_," _Edward concluded. I looked at _Kapitan _Tiago and realized that he was a pure blooded Filipino as well. I have never given much attention to how he looked before but after some observance, it was obvious he did not have a drop of Spanish blood in him.

"Why is it that you don't regard him as such?" he glanced over to us servants who stood by the wall. When our eyes met again, he gave me a small smirk then turned back to the table. I could feel blood rushing through my cheeks again.

"Santiago is our friend, Edward," Lord Hale said. "And also a good business partner of mine and perhaps even your father's in the future,"

"So this is about wealth and status then," Edward stated.

"Son, not at the table," Lord Cullen gave his son a warning look before shooting Lord Hale an apologetic one.

"How long do you plan to stay in San Diego?" _Kapitan _Tiago stepped in with a forced cheerful tone, perhaps to prevent a fight from occurring. The rest of dinner was more civil after that and soon, it was time to go home.

I was surprised to see the Cullens following the Hales out of the captain's house. I thought they were to stay there for the duration of their visit.

"Your rooms will be prepared immediately once we arrive," Lord Hale assured his friends before climbing onto the _kalesa. _He turned to us servants and nodded, hinting that he needed us to do such.

We arrived at the Hales' mansion sometime later and I was assigned a room to ready as soon as both of my feet were on the ground.

"Edward, one of the hands will show you to your room," Lord Hale said as he gestured to me. "You are to stay in the second floor guest room, the one near the library,"

I nodded wordlessly at the implied command and tried to calm my suddenly palpitating heart. Edward approached me with another servant carrying his bags behind him.

"Shall we?" he smiled, effectively ending all my attempts to calm myself. I gave a feeble, nervous smile back and lead him up the stairs.

The man carrying his bags dropped them on the floor and left as soon as I had lit a lamp in the guest room. The fact that we were now alone did not help my nerves.

Edward stood by the dresser as I moved around the room, preparing it for him. He was silent the entire time and a part of me was grateful. I did not think I would have been able to respond like a normal human being if he did. However, I still felt his eyes on me the entire time.

Once I was finished, I took careful steps to the door. I was afraid his attentions on me would cause me to trip.

"Thank you," Edward's quiet voice resonated when I was almost out. I stopped my movements, surprised. No one ever thanked me for doing my job before, not even Lady Rosalie though she does treat me better than how most people usually treat their servants.

Tentatively, I turned around and looked up to meet his eyes. "You're welcome,"

It seemed that Edward took my response as an invitation to speak again. "What is your name?"

"Isabella," I replied timidly.

"Isabella," he repeated, my simple name suddenly turning very exotic as it rolled off his tongue. "Beautiful one,"

He must have noticed the shocked expression on my face. "Your name, it's Italian," he explained. "Italian for 'beautiful one,'"

"Oh," bowed my head in an effort to hide my scorching skin.

"It fits you well," he continued, making me blush even more.

"Th-thank you," I whispered, not really knowing how to respond. No one has ever said anything of that sort to me before.

I heard him chuckle lightly in response and I finally got myself to move. I was sure he was tired and wanted to rest from how many days worth of travelling.

"Goodnight," I murmured so quietly, I knew he wouldn't hear.

However, just before I could close his door fully, I heard him speak again.

"Goodnight, Isabella,"

_**Kalesa**_** – Philippine version of a horse drawn carriage**

_**Salamat**_** – Thank You **


	2. Chapter 2

The next morning dawned cold and grey. The sun had yet to come up but I knew I had to wake and begin work. After my morning routine, I made my way to the backyard where my duties always were at this hour in the morning. The house was quiet with only the servants moving around. The Hales never got up until much later.

I shivered when the cool morning air hit my skin. Still, I appreciated the temperature. Midday and afternoons in San Diego were always sweltering.

I took the broom propped against the wall and began sweeping the leaves that had fallen from a nearby Narra. Lady Hale was very particular about the neatness of her home and that included her yard. She was always quick to lose her temper whenever anything was out of place.

The sun began to rise after a while and I stopped what I was doing just to appreciate the beautiful view. The sky was always amazing at this hour.

"Breathtaking, isn't it?"

I jumped at the voice and accidentally kicked the broom in surprise. Turning my head quickly, I saw Edward approaching with an amused smile on his face.

"Sorry. It wasn't my intention to scare you,"

"I-it's alright," I managed to squeak. Heat flooded my cheeks as I thought of how stupid I must have looked.

"I did not realize there were other people than me who would be up this early," he said, coming closer still.

"Servants are always awake before the sun, sir," I replied. "There is always something to be done,"

"Edward," he replied and I gave a confused look. "Don't call me 'sir.' Please. Just Edward. To be honest, it makes me a bit uncomfortable,"

"Sorry," I murmured.

"It's alright, Isabella," he looked at me straight in the eyes and gave a warm smile.

I blinked, amazed yet again. _He actually remembered my name._

We stood there, just staring at each other for what seemed like a long time. His eyes were just so…deep. It was hard to look away and he seemed like he was locked in a trance himself.

The noise created of the Hales' neighbors – Chinese merchants who were about to travel to the market – finally startled me out of my stupor and I quickly picked up the broom again with my cheeks burning the entire time.

Edward was quiet as I continued to work. I was not sure if he was looking at me or at the scenery, but I didn't dare turn around to check. I was watering the plants that bordered the house when he spoke again.

"You aren't an _Indio, _are you?"

I turned around to see him looking at me speculatively.

"Your skin," he continued. "Despite the climate in this country and how much the sun burns, it is still untainted by any sort of darkening. And your hair. All the Filipinos I've seen have black hair but yours…yours is simply a dark brown. Mahogany, I believe your shade is. Your eyes are not dark like theirs, either,"

When I did not answer, he looked at me expectantly, awaiting a response.

"I-I don't know, sir," I thought he was going to scold me for calling him that, but he ignored that.

"You don't know? What about your parents?"

"They have died when I was very young," I told him. "I don't remember them at all. An old woman took me in and raised me as her own before I was old enough to work for as a helper,"

Edward hummed contemplatively. "I see,"

I nodded, happy that he was satisfied with my answer.

"Well, whatever blood may run in your veins, it does not matter. You are quite beautiful,"

I gasped and almost jumped in surprise for the second time this morning. My eyes widened and my skin reddened even worse than before.

No one has ever said anything of that like to me in all my eighteen years. I have heard many make such comments regarding to Lady Rosalie but never regarding me. I was just a servant, after all, unnoticed unless needed.

_Yet he always seems to notice me…_

Edward took in my shocked expression and was quick to apologize. "I'm sorry; I shouldn't have been so forward. You'll have to excuse me, I'm not used to your conservative ways. It is so much different in Europe,"

I opened my mouth to tell him that his apologies weren't necessary but before I could get a word out, the door leading to the house opened and a disoriented Jasper walked out.

"Edward? You're awake already?" he yawned before scratching his back. "What time is it?"

"Six-thirty in the morning, brother," Edward replied, chuckling. "You can go back to sleep. I believe breakfast won't be served until later?" he turned to me.

I shook my head. "Lord and Lady Hale have not risen yet, sir,"

"Ah," Jasper nodded before scratching his eyes. "Well, no use going back to bed when I'm already up. What are you doing out here this early?"

"Just enjoying the view," Edward replied. He looked at me briefly before turning to look out the fence. "I don't think I've ever seen a morning more striking,"

"Indeed,"

Soon, both brothers were engaged in conversation so I silently excused myself and went back inside where I performed the rest of my duties.

Hours later, everyone was awake and awaiting breakfast in the dining room. I and a few others served their meal of coffee, bread, fried rice and fresh fruit.

"Do you have any plans for today?" Lord Hale asked Lord Cullen before taking a sip from his mug.

"My family and I would be going back to the Captain's house," he answered. "He and I have an unfinished conversation regarding his farming business and his has invited Esme for a chat as well,"

"Actually, father," Edward spoke up. "I was hoping to explore San Diego today. It seems like an interesting town and I would like to see what it has to offer,"

"Nothing much, my boy. Believe me," Lord Hale chuckled.

"And I'm sure Tanya would like to see you again," Lady Cullen added. "I couldn't help but notice her eyes on you almost all of last night,"

A foreign feeling twisted my stomach and made me feel uneasy. Lady Tanya was interested in Edward? _Of course she would be, Bella, _I internally scolded myself. _He is handsome, comes from a well-off family but most of all he was intelligent. Passionate. You could see it in his eyes last night when he bravely questioned the words out of Father Marcus' mouth._

"Unfortunately, mother, the feeling is not mutual,"

Lady Cullen looked disappointed but did not press on further.

"I suppose you can take a look around if you wish," Lord Cullen sighed. "You will need a guide, however,"

"Perhaps Rosalie can take him," Lady Hale volunteered her daughter.

Lady Rosalie's head suddenly snapped up. "I would love to, mother, but I really do not know San Diego that well aside from the few places where I have been,"

"Then take a servant with you,"

"Alright," Lady Rosalie acquiesced. Her eyes met mine and she smiled.

Perhaps that meant I would be the one helping her show Edward around town.

"Excellent! You may go after breakfast while it is still not that hot out. Esme, Jasper and I-"

"Actually father, I was hoping to join Edward as well," Jasper admitted quietly. "Aside from America, this is the only foreign country I have been able to visit so far,"

Another sigh escaped Lord Cullen. "Yes, fine, fine,"

Breakfast quickly ended after that. I moved from my place against the wall to help clean the table but I was stopped by Lady Rosalie's hand on my arm.

"You won't need to assist with that, Isabella," she said. "You are to help me guide Jasper and Edward. Truly, I know no other places aside from the lake and the market,"

I nodded and followed her to the _sala _where the Cullen brothers were already waiting.

"Shall we?" Lady Rosalie gestured towards the door.

And so we journeyed onward. The nearest landmark that could hold any interest was the old church but it was still quite a long walk to reach it.

"Where are we heading to first?" Jasper asked as he looked around, fascinated.

"The old church, sir," I responded.

"Interesting," he nodded. "Is the Philippines a Christian country?"

"I'm not quite sure," Lady Rosalie answered. "From what I can tell, I suppose it is. I have not seen any other religious beliefs being practiced here,"

"That is no surprise," Edward mused. "The country is being run by Spain,"

"Yes, the friars are very influential here,"

The three of them continued to discuss until we finally reached the cathedral. No masses were held during the hour so we were welcome to explore.

"Where is the graveyard?" Edward wondered aloud ad he inspected the empty lot behind the structure.

"The cemetery is far from here," Lady Rosalie said. "I do not remember the way but I do know that it takes a long time to arrive there,"

"I see," he murmured quietly in response before turning to me. "What about you, Isabella? Do you know the way?"

"Yes sir," I bit my lip when I realized how I addressed him but I felt uneasy speaking to him like we were of the same stature when his brother and Lady Rosalie were present.

"Excellent," his answering smile was bright.

"Why would you need to know where the _bone yard_ is, brother?" Jasper laughed. "Do you plan on paying someone a visit?"

Edward's face paled for a moment but a smile replaced his stone expression quickly. "Not at all, Jasper. I was just…curious,"

We left the church then and carried onward towards the busier parts of town. The market was very much alive with many vendors selling their wares and the many businesses we passed were noisy with customers. We stopped in a small eatery for lunch then continued our travels.

"The sun is absolutely unbearable!" Jasper exclaimed as he fanned himself with his shirt. "And we have been walking for hours. Is there anywhere where we can stop and take a rest?"

He looked at me expectantly and I blinked, trying to think of a good answer for him.

"Um, we can return to the Hales' manor, sir," I offered. "I know of a shorter route-"

"No!" Lady Rosalie interrupted. When we all looked at her, she quickly explained. "I –uh…the lake is marvelous, Lord Jasper! It would be a shame if you would not see it. It is just close by, isn't it, Isabella? Just a few more steps and we shall be there! You may rest afterwards."

Jasper straightened out and sighed. "Well…I suppose if this is our last stop…"

"Yes! Yes, it is. Lead the way, Isabella," she gave me a small, subtle push.

We arrived at the lake in a few short minutes. Lady Rosalie was correct when she described it as marvelous; the way the sun shone over it made it seem like it was covered with pristine diamonds.

"Bella! Nice to see you again!" the booming voice of my friend Elias suddenly filled my ears. I looked to see him pass through the docks where the boats he maintained were tied.

"What brings you here?"

"Just showing Lady Rosalie and their guests around San Diego," I told him as I gestured to the people I mentioned.

"Of course. Oh, and I am Elias, by the way. My grandfather and I own and man these boats. Are you enjoying everything you have seen so far?"

Though the words were directed to the three of them, Elias' eyes rested on Lady Rosalie. She brought out her fan and shyly hid behind them.

"It is beautiful," Edward said. "Very different from where we are from but beautiful nonetheless,"

"I do not know how you stand this heat, however," Jasper added.

Elias chuckled. "You get used to it,"

"Would you like to take a boat ride across the lake?" he offered, pushing the sleeves of his _camisa de chino _up, revealing his muscular arms.

"Perhaps another time, my friend," Jasper said. "I am quite exhausted from our activities for today,"

Lady Rosalie looked disappointed but did not say anything.

After we said goodbye, we travelled back to the Hales' residence where Lord and Lady Cullen had not yet arrived. Jasper immediately declared that he wished to bathe and Lady Rosalie locked herself in her room. Edward disappeared into one of the rooms in the massive house.

I did not see him for a majority of the night except for dinner where he ate only few and excused himself immediately. I was saddened that I no longer saw him and quickly chastised myself for thinking like that.

_You have already spent the day with him, _I reminded myself as I walked to my room, gas lamp at hand, after all my chores had been finished. _And he spoke to you in the morning. He even remembers your name!_

_He even called you beautiful._

I sighed and settled the lamp on the old table next to my small bed.

_It does not matter, _I thought sadly. _You are of two completely different worlds. He is to return to England soon and you will remain here as a servant._

It took a long time for me to fall asleep that night but I managed. A few moments after I finally felt myself drifting however, I felt a hand gently shaking me awake.

I opened my eyes slowly then almost jumped off the bed when I saw Edward standing by my bedside, his handsome face illuminated by the moon outside.

"E-Edward?"

"I am sorry to wake you at this hour, Isabella, but I need your help," he whispered urgently.

"Wh-What is it you need?" my voice was still weak from surprise and shock.

"I need you to take me to the cemetery," he replied. "I have something I must see,"

_**Sala – **_**living room**

_**Camisa de Chino – **_**a thin white shirt typically used today as an undershirt**

**Having doubts on whether or not I should continue this story.**


	3. Chapter 3

"The cemetery?" I repeated. "Why?"

Edward's jaw tensed as he looked away. "I will explain on the way," he turned to me again. "Will you show me, please?"

I stared back at him for a long moment before eventually nodding. He lit the lamp on my bedside as I searched for my slippers. As soon as I had them on, Edward took my hand and tugged me out of my small room.

Heat rushed to my cheeks for what seemed like the hundredth time since he was here. On one hand, I supposed it was because I was not used to any type of affection from the men. But I believed that it was more because it was Edward who was giving me attention.

San Diego was quiet once we silently exited the manor. The moon was high in the sky so I could see everything clearly but I was still glad we had the lantern.

We were both quiet as we walked and my mind ran in circles. What could he possibly want from the graveyard? And at this hour? I did not know what time it was but it had to be late.

After a few minutes, we reached the edge of a collection trees near the edge of town and I broke the silence first.

"Lady Rosalie was correct when she said that the cemetery is a long way from here. However, there is a shorter path through this forest," I said but as I looked at how dark it was, I began to have second thoughts about passing through. I have used this way many times before but it was always during the day. During the night, the forest could be more dangerous.

Sensing my hesitation, Edward placed a hand on my shoulder.

"Don't worry," he smiled down at me. "I am here,"

I nodded and took a deep breath before taking a step forward. Edward's free hand held mine again, keeping me from tripping over large roots and stones.

Finally, we made it to the other side of San Diego. It was very different here; it was mostly bare lands and mountains as far as the eye could see. Still, there were a few huts nearby, one of them belonging to my friend Alice.

"This way," I murmured as I tugged on Edward's hand. The cemetery was so close I could already see it from where we stood. Edward must have seen it as well since he moved faster and lead me this time.

"What are we doing here?" I asked, resisting the urge to wrap my arms around my body. The night had become cooler and the atmosphere of the graveyard caused the hairs of my body to stick up.

Edward seemed unperturbed, however, simply muttering to himself as he looked at gravestone after gravestone.

"Edward?"

"Anthony Masen," he said. "Help me find Anthony Masen,"

I did not know what else to do so I obeyed. After searching for a short while, it appeared that there was no Anthony Masen in the yard at all.

"Did you find him?"

I shook my head. "I'm sorry,"

Edward took a deep breath and ran a hand through his unruly hair. He looked pensive as my curiosity and confusion rose. He was gazing at the almost barren landscape when I asked him again.

"Edward, what is happening? Who is Anthony Masen?"

"My father," he replied, not taking his eyes off of the scenery. "Anthony Masen was my father,"

I gasped. His father? But he was a Cullen. His father was asleep back at the manor as we spoke!

"B-But Lord Cullen…"

"Is not my biological father," he finished.

"I don't understand,"

He sighed. "I am the son of Anthony and Elizabeth Masen. Fifteen years ago, my father left England for San Diego with the British Ambassador. He was a journalist and the story of the Ambassador's visit was his assignment. My mother and I expected him to return after a few months but he never did come home. I was just about to turn eight when we learned of his death.

"My mother was devastated; she would not speak for months and refused to eat. Carlisle and Esme, close family friends of ours, took care of me during the days when my mother was too depressed to even get out of bed. They adopted me legally when she passed away not long after,"

"Oh," I murmured, finally understanding. "I'm so sorry,"

"It's alright," his smile was almost rueful. "Carlisle and Esme love me very much and have treated me like I was their own flesh and blood. Still, I kept thinking of my birth father. When Carlisle mentioned visiting the Hales here, I knew that this was my opportunity to see him,"

"But why must you do that at night?" I asked. "Why not when the sun is up?"

"I wanted to come here during the day, believe me," he answered with a slight chuckle. "In fact, this is where I wanted to go when I told everyone during breakfast that I wished to explore the town. The addition of Jasper and Rosalie did not make that possible, however.

"I could not sleep just thinking about going here," he sighed. "And it was my restlessness that made me wake you. I'm sorry for interrupting your rest. I'm sure you must be tired from all the chores you've had to accomplish today,"

I was about to tell him that I didn't mind when the light of another lantern caught my eye. My loud, terrified scream would have echoed if Edward had not reacted quickly and placed a hand on my mouth and at the same time putting me behind him in a protective stance.

"What are you two doing here?" It was the gravedigger. I exhaled in relief as I looked at him. His back had a permanent curve from bending too much and his face was weary with age.

Edward looked at me in askance since the old man spoke in Filipino. I quickly responded.

"I…I was just showing Lord Cullen around San Diego, _manong," _I lied with a slight smile.

The gravedigger huffed in reply. "Do it when it is not in the middle of the night, then. It is very late and you are disturbing the spirits,"

"We're sorry. We were just leaving," I grabbed Edward's wrist and tried to pull him away.

He resisted. "Wait. Who is he?"

"The gravedigger," I explained to him. "We must have awakened him,"

"He must know where my father is then!" he exclaimed, taking himself out of my grasp effortlessly.

"Sir, forgive me for disturbing you, but do you know where Anthony Masen is buried?"

The old man looked back at Edward with a very confused look on his face. It was obvious that he did not understand a word of what Edward said. English – like Spanish – were only taught to the rich and the elite so it was not surprising that the gravedigger gave such a response.

I translated Edward's message to the best of my ability and this time, the gravedigger gave a better answer.

"Anthony Masen," he repeated, rubbing his facial hair slowly. "Yes, I remember an Anthony Masen,"

"Where is his body?" I asked.

"His body…is that what you are looking for here?"

"_Opo,"_

"Well you aren't going to find anything here," he said. "Anthony Masen is in the river,"

"The river?" my eyes narrowed in confusion. "I don't understand. What do you mean he is in the river?"

"I let his body float there,"

My eyes widened in shock and my mouth opened. Why would they do that to his body? Even _Indios _were given proper funerals when they passed. The services given by the church were simple but the dead were always respected. So why was it that a foreigner – one accompanying the Ambassador – would be treated so callously?

"Isabella?" Edward spoke. "What did he say? Where is my father?"

I opened my mouth but no sound came out. _How do I tell him?_

"He…he is floating in the river," I whispered. "They…left dumped his body in the river,"

I watched in silence as Edward's expression turned from hopeful to angry. The fury that so clearly burned in his eyes was frightening and I took an involuntary step back.

"The river," he growled as he slowly turned to the old man. "You dumped my father's body in a _DAMN RIVER?!"_

Before I could react, the lantern fell to the ground and Edward's hands were gripping the man's shirt roughly.

"Why? Why would you do that?!" he demanded.

The gravedigger, not understanding anything, trembled with fear and began to beg and plead for mercy.

"I'm sorry!" he cried. "B-But it wasn't my decision. Father Marcus…he demanded I do it! Let me go! Please!"

The mention of Father Marcus' name made Edward loosen his hold and the man staggered back.

"What did he say?" he asked me in a low, angry voice.

"I-It was Father Marcus' decision," I told him quietly. "He was the one who told the gravedigger to…to place your father's body in the river,"

Edward gave another growl and this time the gravedigger scrambled away. I resisted the urge to do the same; his anger was terrifying.

The two of us stood there in silence. Edward was looking away from me, his hands clenched into fists, perhaps still trying to control his anger while I nervously looked around. We were not that loud while we searched through the gravestones yet the gravedigger still heard us. Maybe Edward's outburst awakened more people.

"We should go back," I said, finally. "It is getting later and other people might come,"

All I received in response was a slight nod. We cut through the forset again but this time, I struggled to keep up. Edward was moving very fast and I found it difficult to match his speed with my long _saya _and ungraceful movements.

We reached the manor in record time and without a sound from Edward. He went to his room as soon I pried the kitchen door open, leaving me with an unlit lamp and much confusion.

_**Manong – **_**means big brother but we also use it to address people who are older than what you'd consider an elder brother**

_**Opo – **_**polite way of saying yes in Filipino**

_**Saya – **_**long skirt worn by Filipinas of this era**

**Despite the introduction of Christianity to the Philippines by the Spaniards, many people (especially the elder ones) still preferred Animism or the worshipping of nature. All aspects of nature – plants, rocks, animals, etc – were believed to possess spirits that must not be disturbed or disrespected. **


	4. Chapter 4

I did not see Edward the next day.

And that bothered me.

Greatly.

I knew that what I was feeling was irrational – after all, I barely knew him. But I still could not shake off the worry that sat like a heavy ball in my stomach. Was he alright? Was he hungry? He must be since he was not present during breakfast.

And now as I helped prepare the next meal, I wondered if he would show himself.

"Isabella," I was awakened from my distressing when another servant called my name.

"We are need of more onions," she said. "Could you go to the market and purchase some?"

I nodded in agreement and took the basket I always used when I went to the market. I wished we grew our own vegetables in the yard to save time and money but Lady Hale refused to have a garden filled with cabbages and carrots choosing instead to cover the fertile land with flowers.

The market was not so busy when I arrived since it was nearing midday. It was always filled with people in the morning when all the fresh produce was displayed. It was for this reason why I managed to find what I needed quickly.

I was about to return to the manor when a small hand grabbed onto my arm. My initial reaction was panic but when I turned around, a smile spread through my face.

"Alice," I greeted her. "How are-"

"Bella, you have to help me!" she pleaded and I took a moment to look at her appearance. Her hair was a tangled mess as it flowed down her back and she looked like she had been running for miles. Sweat trickled down her face and I could feel her body shaking as she held on to me.

"Alice, what's wrong?" I asked, concerned.

"Crispin," she sobbed. "Crispin is missing!"

Ever since Alice's mother passed away years ago, it had only been Alice and her little brother Crispin living in their small hut. At a very tender age, Alice was forced to care for him since their father spent all his time drinking.

"Where did you see him last?" I pushed the basket to the crook of my arm so I could grasp hers with both hands.

"Our home," she said. "H-He left yesterday to work in the church and he never came home,"

"Then he must still be there," I concluded. "Would you like me to accompany you there?"

"Please," I could hear the gratefulness in her tone but the worry was still there. I nodded and guided her to the cathedral.

I knew I would be scolded or punished for not returning to the manor immediately, but I no longer cared. In my heart I knew that this was more important. Alice was my closest friend and I treated Crispin like my own younger brother.

Yes, they were far more important than onions.

We arrived at the church without incident but almost stumbled and fell as I tried to climb the stairs quickly while still supporting Alice. Her breaths had somehow turned more irregular but at least her shaking had lessened.

"Crispin!" Alice shouted, her voice echoing through the empty minster. "Crispin!"

She frantically raced up the aisle as I checked the confessionaries that lined the wall. All of them were empty and at this point, Alice was sobbing again.

"Shh," I tried to soothe her wracking body, getting on my knees and placing an arm around her. "It's going to be alright. We'll find him,"

"I can't, Bella, I can't!" she cried.

"Where in the church could he be?" I asked her. "At what part does he work?"

"The bells," she hiccupped. "H-He always rang the bells,"

"He must be in the bell tower then," I said, looking up though I could not see it.

"What are you two doing here?"

The sacristan emerged from a room behind the altar. The expression on his face made it very clear that he was not happy we were in the church.

"You are lucky Father Marcus and Father Aro are not here," he grumbled. "He would have you two beaten, disturbing the peace as you had been. What do you want?"

"My brother," Alice spoke. "Please. Crispin…where is he?"

To my surprise, the sacristan gave a very loud, boisterous laugh.

"Crispin? That little imp? Why, I locked him in the tower!"

_Locked _in the tower, he said? Why on earth would he do that to that sweet little boy?

"Why is he there?" I asked. "Can't you let him go?"

He snorted in response. "Let him go? Why would I do that? That thieving little scamp deserves to be in there,"

"Thieving?" I gasped. "He is not a thief!"

"Then how would you explain the gold that went missing in the church's treasury last night? That could not have disappeared in thin air!"

"It must have been someone else," I insisted. "Please, he is just a child. Let him go home,"

"It could not have been _someone else," _the sacristan rolled his eyes and crossed his arms across his stomach. "It was only he and I here in this church all night,"

"Then it was you!" Alice burst out suddenly. "_You_ stole the gold! A-And you're blaming my brother for your crime!"

_Slap!_

Before I could blink, the sacristan was suddenly in front of us, his hands fisted in fury as Alice whimpered on the floor, holding the part of her face where she was hit.

He raised his hand to deliver another blow but this time, I managed to act fast enough.

I gripped his wrist with both hands in an attempt to stop him but he was much larger and stronger than I. He managed to shake me off roughly and I landed painfully on the floor.

"You two are a bunch of trouble makers," he said before doing to me what he did to Alice. I winced as the pain spread from my cheek to the rest of face.

"Get out of my sight and don't bother returning!" he boomed. I struggled to get myself off of the floor and help Alice stand as well. Without a second glance, both of us stumbled out of the church, not stopping until I thought we were far enough.

I was tired and with Alice's weight resting on me, I knew we needed to stop somewhere and rest. The grass by the side of the road seemed very appealing suddenly so I settled us both there.

"Alice," I murmured after a while. "Does your wound hurt? Are you alright?"

She turned to me with tears running down her face and she looked so broken but at least the red mark on her cheek was already fading slowly.

"I do not feel it," she whispered. "But I am not alright, Bella. My brother…"

"Don't worry," I tried to make myself sound convincing. "We will get him out. With God's help, we will,"

"But how?" she asked, her voice cracking. "My brother is not a thief – he just can't be! I-I know we do not have much but he knows better than to disobey God's commandments. The sacristan…it had to be him! I could see it in his eyes!

"But we have no evidence to prove his guilt," she continued sadly. "Bella, what are we going to do?"

"I don't know," I admitted softly. "But there must be a way we can help him. If only we knew someone who worked in law…"

_Law._

_Jasper._

"I think I know someone who can help," I said. "Lord Cullen's son, Jasper. He is a lawyer. Perhaps he can help us prove Crispin's innocence,"

Alice nodded quickly, a look of relief on her face now that we had some hope to hold on to. We hurried back to the manor where the servant who sent me out to the market was standing angrily by the kitchen door.

"Isabella, where have you been?!" she exclaimed as she took in my appearance. "What happened to you?"

"I have no time to explain," I panted. "But I need to speak to Lord Jasper,"

"What-"

"Please! This is an emergency. Where is Lord Jasper?"

"All of them are in the dining room having their meal. We had to make do without your onions since-"

"Um, excuse me?"

The three of us turned to the archway that lead to the dining room where a confused Jasper stood.

"I'm sorry…I heard my name. Is everything alright?"

I knew I was demanding to speak to him just moments ago, but now that he was right there, I did not know what to say. Jasper looked nothing like Edward with his blond hair and blue eyes but they both shared the same intimidating aura.

"I…we…"

"Isabella?"

Edward joined the party this time, standing next to his brother. "What is happening?"

His addition caused my throat to tighten even more and suddenly I could not speak at all. Edward's eyes locked onto mine in askance but then he realized that I was not alone.

"They are all done," he said suddenly, addressing the other servant. "I'm sure you are needed to help clear the table,"

She flushed and nodded quickly before bowing and scuffling towards the other room. That left the kitchen with only the four of us.

"The servants will be back here in a few moments," Edward murmured. "Why don't we move somewhere more private,"

I nodded and guided Alice to the first place I thought of which was the spare room sometimes used for storage right across the hallway. Edward and Jasper followed suit.

"Can someone explain to me what is happening, please?" Jasper asked.

"You are Lord Cullen's son Jasper? The lawyer?" Alice answered with a question. Jasper, not understanding Filipino, just looked at her.

"I'm sorry, I don't understand…"

I quickly acted as translator and the confusion on Jasper's face just grew after I finished speaking.

"Yes, I am Jasper…and you might be…?"

"This is Alice," I replied for her. "We…she is a close friend of mine and is in dire need of your assistance,"

"In what? Law?"

"Yes…somewhat," I said. "Her brother was accused of theft and has been locked in the church's bell tower since last night. The sacristan refuses to let him go,"

"And does this sacristan have any proof that he stole anything?"

I shook my head. "No. Alice believes that it was the sacristan himself who took the gold but is blaming Crispin instead,"

"And Crispin is Alice's younger brother?"

"Yes, sir,"

"How old is he?"

"He'll be ten on December,"

"My God, he's incarcerated a child!" Jasper looked and sounded aghast. "This certainly isn't right. And you said he was not even proven guilty?"

His expression quickly turned to that of determination.

"I give you my word that I will do everything I can,"

Though Alice did not know English that well, she must have seen Jasper's agreeance to help her and she quickly threw her arms around him, crying tears of relief.

"Thank you," she sobbed in English. "Thank you so much,"

Jasper looked surprised for a moment before gently patting Alice's back.

"It's alright. I'll be happy to lend a hand,"

I finally let out my own sigh of reprieve and closed my eyes. Now that I knew Crispin was getting help, the bruises and other minor injuries I induced from the sacristan's attack suddenly became attention-grabbing.

"Isabella, are you hurt?" Edward asked as he stepped forward.

"I'm fine," I said though certain parts of my body such as my lower back and thighs began to ache. I must have landed on them when I fell to the floor.

"No, you aren't," he almost sounded angry as he took my wrist and held my right arm out. "Look at these. What happened?"

"It was the sacristan!" Alice burst out. "Bella tried to stop him from hitting me again and…and so he hit her instead!"

As soon as the word 'sacristan' reached Edward's ears, his brows narrowed and he looked at me with a mask of concern and fury.

"The sacristan did this to you?" he demanded. I simply nodded.

A low growl escaped his chest much like last night in the cemetery and he suddenly turned to his brother.

"I am taking Isabella to my room so I can treat her," he said. "You will be alright here?"

"Er," Jasper looked hesitantly from Alice to me. "Can she speak English?"

I nodded again. "Yes sir, but she her knowledge is limited. She understands and speaks Filipino better,"

"Well," he let out a slight chuckle. "I suppose this will be a learning experience for the both of us. May I inquire your services if ever we cannot understand each other?"

"Of course, sir,"

"Thank you," he smiled. "How do you say that in Filipino?"

"_Salamat,"_

"_Salamat," _he repeated, his English accent making the word sound like a different langugage. "Okay,"

I gave him a small smile of my own before I felt Edward's hand on my back, gently pushing me out of the room.

"We will be upstairs if you need us,"

I was relieved to see that the _sala _was empty when we passed by. I knew everyone would be questioning our actions if ever they saw us.

He lead me to his room and promptly told me to sit on his bed while he rummaged through his bag for the things he needed. I hesitated at first when he asked this of me – I never came in contact with any of the more comfortable beds except for when I was required to strip them of sheets or to make them – but the encouraging, heart-racing smile on his face made me obey.

He pulled the chair from his desk closer and sat down before opening a bottle of dark colored liquid and pouring some of it on a tuft of cotton.

"This will hurt a bit," he warned as he pressed the cotton on a cut near my elbow. I hissed at the initial contact but quieted again quickly.

Edward continued to treat all the injuries he could see in silence. After he was finished, he asked me if I experienced pain elsewhere and I told him about my lower back.

"Do you do any lifting in the work you do?" he asked.

I nodded. "Yes, sir…um, Edward," I blushed and he smiled. "It is usually my durty to carry the pig meat from the market to here,"

Edward hummed contemplatively. "That could be a problem. It would be advisable if you do not strain your back as it would only make the pain worse,"

"But I cannot simply lie in bed and rest," I said. "I am always needed in this house,"

"I'll tell you what, then," he replied. "If ever you are required to do any heavy lifting – any at all – I will help you,"

I blinked, very surprised. I have never met anyone with the same status and wealth as Edward who would volunteer hismself to be of service to someone who is very much below him_._

"You'll…what?"

"I'll help you," he repeated with an amused smile on his face.

"But…why?"

All traces of teasing escaped his expression and he sighed, slumbing against the back of his chair.

"I do not know how to explain this to you, Isabella," he started slowly. "But I am very…protective of you. The very idea of anyone causing you harm is…difficult to think about and seeing you wounded like this…well, quite frankly, I'm surprised I managed to reign in my temper.

"Something about you draws me in," he continued. "You have intrigued me from the first moment I saw you,"

Blood creeped to my cheeks and I looked down on my lap as my hands twisted themselves together.

"You…intrigue me as well," I murmured after a moment passed. I felt a finger gently lift my chin and I came face to face with Edward again. He smiled softly and tucked a stray strand of hair behind my ear before lifting my hand and placing a kiss on my knuckles.


	5. Chapter 5

"…_forth we beseech thee, O Lord. Thy grace into our hearts, that we to whom the incarnation of Christ, Your son, was made known by the message of an angel, made by his passion and cross, be brought to the glory of his resurrection, through the same Christ our Lord, Amen."_

I made the sign of the cross and rose from my kneeling position. The sky was beginning to darken as the day ended and the night began when I looked out the window from my small room. From a distance, I could hear the church bells continue to ring and I wondered if it was still Crispin who rang them.

Jasper had left with Alice earlier today in order to discuss the problem set upon is in the privacy of Alice's home. I supposed they still understood each other so far as they had not called me to act as translator yet.

The bells eventually stopped their chiming and I looked at the church one last time, praying for Crispin's safety and salvation, before exiting the room. I had to help in preparing the evening meal so that everything would be ready by the time the masters of the house and their guests returned home. They had all gone to see _Kapitan _Tiago after lunch today with the exception of Jasper and Edward, who insisted that he had important medical journals to read.

Thinking about Edward made my skin redden immediately. The way he touched me earlier was beyond what was allowed between two people who were not married but still. I craved it, needed it.

And now that he was not with me, the need increased.

I shook my head. Thoughts like that would result to nothing getting done.

The meal for tonight comprised of _tinola, sinigang _rice and some fresh fruit. It did not take much effort to prepare everything so I was left with some time on my hands. I tried to search for other chores to perform to occupy my mind but there was nothing to be done and all the other servants were taking advantage of the Hales' absence to rest and gossip.

I, however, was just left to think about Edward.

He had been holed up in his room since I left earlier with stuttered explanations about things to accomplish. I did not see him come out at any time, not even to say goodbye to his brother when he left. Perhaps he was thinking about me as well?

_Get a hold of yourself, Bella, _my brain scolded me. _Don't you think that you are assuming too much?_

_But he said so himself, _I replied internally. _He…he is drawn to me. He finds me interesting. He even kissed my hand!_

The skin covering my knuckles tingled as I replayed how his lips brushed them gently.

_You are going to hell, Isabella. It is not proper to engage in such a manner with anyone whom you are not betrothed to. He isn't even courting you!  
_

Edward courting me. That disturbed my thought process in an instant. Though I had never experienced it myself, I had seen suitor after suitor walk through the door in hopes of securing Lady Rosalie's hand in marriage in the past.

They were always sweet with her, bringing her to various places in San Diego. They also loved to speak of their wealth as well and how they would be capable of supporting her. A few men even sang her love songs while she sat by the window or in the balcony.

The image of Edward doing the same for me suddenly entered my mind but I banished the thought immediately. The possibility of that happening…it was not likely.

"What are you thinking about?"

I turned from where I stood in front of my window to see Edward looking at me from my doorway.

"I…just…many things," I answered vaguely.

"I see," he murmured. "May I come in?"

This was wrong. I knew it was wrong. But I could not turn Edward away – that was the last thing I wanted to do. With a small smile, I nodded and he came forward.

_I have much to confess for this Sunday, _I thought to myself.

"Are you finished with your reading?" I asked as I stood and lit a lamp; it was almost completely dark now.

"Hm? Oh yes, my reading," the way he responded made it seem like I had pulled him from another train of thought.

"To be honest, I barely read anything," he chuckled, shaking his head. "I spent most of my time doing what you are doing now. Looking out my window and thinking,"

"About what?" Dare I hope it was about me?

"Many things," he repeated my earlier answer with a slight smirk. "About how this country needs to re-evaluate who runs it. About how the church clearly abuses its rights. About how those who are not part of the upper class are treated so horribly."

"And…I also thought about you," he looked straight at me and his smile softened. A blush blossomed across my cheeks and I suddenly could not meet his eyes.

The sound of the arrival of the Hales and the Cullens saved me from potentially embarrassing myself. After quickly excusing myself, I hurried downstairs to help the kitchen staff serve the meal. On my way to the kitchen, I noticed that _Kapitan _Tiago, Lady Irina and Lady Tanya were also in the house.

"I hope we have enough to feed everyone," one of the servants grumbled as she ladled soup onto a wide bowl. "They could have at least told us earlier that we had to cook for more people!"

"I'm sure this would suffice," I tried to sound optimistic.

"This better. Otherwise, Lady _Hell_ will have our heads! Heaven forbid we do not serve her guests with a feast,"

She was still complaining loudly as I carried the dishes into the dining room. I will admit that our employers were not always reasonable and quick to lose their tempers at times but I could never voice out what I really thought out loud. The others were braver, however, often calling the Hales undesirable names albeit behind their backs.

"Thank you again for inviting us over, Charlotte," the captain smiled broadly. "Your cooks always serve the best meals!"

"Of course! We only hired the very best," Lord Hale laughed. "We still had to train a few of them but I assure you they are more than satisfactory now,"

"I'm sure they are. My mouth is already watering from looking at these,"

Everyone was halfway through the meal when it was finally noticed that the other Cullen brother was missing.

"Where is Jasper?" Lady Cullen asked. "Is he still in his room?"

"No," Edward answered. "He…decided to explore more of San Diego to get some fresh air,"

"I do hope he isn't lost," Lord Hale's face was the epitome of concerned. "San Diego may be small but it is easy to find yourself in a forest with no indication of where north or east is,"

"That hasn't happened to him, has it?" Lady Cullen fretted. "Oh, Carlisle, maybe we should search for him,"

"I'm sure he's fine, mother," Edward all but waved them off.

"Will you look for him after we eat? Make sure he is not injured or…or dead?"

Edward sighed. "Yes. Fine, mother. I'll go look for him after the meal,"

"I'm afraid I'm going to have to borrow one of your servants, Lord Hale," he added after a few moments of thought. "I would not want to be lost myself,"

"That could easily be arranged. All my helpers are very well acquainted with the area and I'm sure the rest can make do without one for the night,"

"Thank you," Edward addressed Lord Hale but his eyes travelled to mine. I hoped no one noticed that.

"Oh and by the way, Tanya's birthday is coming up!" _Kapitan _Tiago changed the subject. "She requested that instead of a party, she and her close friends would go boating in the lake instead. Rosalie is invited, of course, and your sons are as well, Carlisle"

"Is that safe?" Lady Cullen asked.

"Don't worry, Esme, I can assure you that that the boatman is very good," Lady Irina reassured her. "I believe his name is Elias?"

"Yes. Same name as his grandfather," the captain nodded. "The elder Elias is the man who owns the boats and used to be quite the boatman back in the day. Now, it is his grandson who has taken over,"

"I believe he is about your age, isn't he, Rosalie?" Lady Hale asked her daughter who, to my surprise, redenned and looked down.

"Um, no mother, he is a year older," she replied quietly. I have never seen her react to anything like this before.

"Well, that is close enough. You would still be able to relate with each other,"

Lady Rosalie's blush intensified but no one else noticed as the captain had moved on to another topic again.

After everyone was finished, Edward excused himself and told me with his eyes to follow him out of the manor. I obeyed quietly and soon, we were alone in the cool night for the second time.

"Is Alice's house nearby?" he asked as we began walking.

"Yes," I replied. "The way there is actually the same one as that leading to the cemetery,"

Edward's face hardened as he was reminded of the state of his father's body. I could hear from his mumbles that he was not pleased by the church at all.

His sour mood was only short-lived, however, and he was back to his inquisitive self as we traversed through the forest.

"It is only now I noticed but you are a very good speaker of English," he thought aloud.

"All of us servants were taught to understand and to speak the language," I explained. "Since our employers only knew little if not any Filipino, it was but expected that it was us who had to adjust,"

"Were you taught to read and write as well?"

"No," my voice grew quiet in embarrassment. He was a doctor – very intelligent and highly literate yet here I was, telling him that I could not even do the most basic of things for him well.

"Oh? Why not?"

"I…suppose they did not deem it necessary," I said. "But Lady Rosalie did teach me how to write my name and how to read basic words. Other than those, however…"

Edward quietly contemplated this before speaking again with much more enthusiasm this time.

"I could teach you, if you want," he suggests. "It is quite easy once you get into the swing of things,"

"But…my chores…"

"We can do it at night, when you no longer have tasks to accomplish," he compromised.

I stopped walking and turned to look at him with an expression that was a mix of awe, incredulity, and surprise.

"What is it?" he stopped moving as well. "It is alright if you say no, Isabella. I understand that you must be tired from wor-"

"No, no, it's not that," I interrupted him quickly. "It's just…no one has ever offered me…anything like that before,"

Edward smiled. "I believe education should never be a right, not a privilege. It saddens me to know that not everyone has an opportunity to learn here,"

"It is very expensive to try to enter school," I said as we resumed our walking. "Only the rich and powerful are able to do it,"

I heard a frustrated sigh escape his lips.

"Would you like to go to school if you were given the chance?"

"Yes," I admitted. "I would love to learn,"

"Would that mean you are saying yes to my offer then?"

I had almost forgotten about that.

"Yes," I answered timidly. "I…I would love for you to teach me, Edward. Thank you,"

"Really, it is my pleasure," he stopped me in my movements as he took my hand and placed another kiss on my knuckles.

We hurried on to Alice's hut since it was getting late and Lady Cullen might worry that both her sons had gone missing if we do not return soon.

"These houses look very similar to each other," Edward commented as we passed by the huts that lead to Alice's. "What are they made of?"

"Bamboo, mostly," I said. "They also make use of banana leaves sometimes,"

"These people must be excellent builders if they manage to make such sturdy structures out of bamboo," he nodded appreciatively. "Are we close?"

"Nearly there," I nodded. A few steps later, we were finally on Alice's door step.

"Edward! What are you doing here?" Jasper asked after we were let inside. "And how did you find your way?"

"Isabella is with me," he gestured to me with his arm. "Mother is looking for you, brother,"

"They have returned already? It must be quite late, then," Jasper stood up and generously helped Alice do the same.

"Jasper has been very helpful," she beamed at him. "He agreed to accompany me to speak to the lieutenant tomorrow. Surely he can make the sacristan release my brother,"

"That is great news, Alice," I smiled. I turned to Jasper and smiled at him as well. "Thank you so much,"

"Really, it's no bother," he replied. "After all, what is the use of studying law if I am not to use it to help others?"

"That is very noble of you, brother, but we need to return or I'm afraid mother might turn grey with worry,"

"I suppose you're right," he sighed. "I will see you tomorrow, Alice,"

"_Paalam_," Alice replied with a grin and a wave.

"What did she say?" Jasper turned to me.

"She said 'goodbye,'"

"Ah. Well, _paalam _to you as well, my dear,"

I was quiet as we walked back to the manor since the brothers were engaged in conversation. I tried to keep my distance and simply act as a guide for them to maintain their privacy but I could not help but hear parts of their discussion.

"You are besotted with her already, aren't you?" Edward teased.

"I cannot help it," Jasper sighed. "She is very bright, Edward, despite not receiving an education. She is very perceptive as well– it is like she has another type of sight. And despite our difference in languages, she manages to get me to see what she means. It is amazing!

"But you are one to talk. Don't think I haven't noticed how you look at Isabella," at the mention of my name, I tried to walk faster, half wanting to block out that part of the conversation. But the other half – the half that wanted to hear – won out and I maintained my pace.

I heard Edward chuckle.

"Yes, well, I suppose you can say I am quite besotted with her as well,"

_**Tinola – **_**soupy dish with chicken and vegetables which are usually sili leaves or kangkong**

_**Sinigang – **_**dish with either pork, chicken or shrimps, eggplants, radishes and other vegetables; most prominent characteristic is its sour soup**

**The Angelus (prayer at the beginning of the chapter) is prayed every 12 NN, 3 PM and 6 PM daily and is signaled with the ringing of church bells. **


	6. Chapter 6

"Isabella?"

"Yes?"

"What does _mangmang _mean exactly?"

I stopped my work and turned around to face Jasper.

"Er, it is not a word of flattery," I admitted. "In English, it essentially means stupid or uneducated,"

"Huh. Is that so," he murmured.

"May I ask where you heard that word, sir?" I asked, wondering who could have said that to him.

"From Alice. It is what she called the lieutenant after we spoke to him," he smiled. "She is a feisty one, that Alice,"

I chuckled quietly. Alice certainly had a fire inside her.

"What are you doing?" he came closer and observed as I packed various meats and vegetables into a big basket. "For whom is all that food for? Are you and Edward going out for a picnic?"

I blushed. "No, sir. This is for you, Lady Tanya and her other guests,"

Jasper looked confused. "What? Lady Tanya and myself? What for?"

"For your picnic after you go boating. Today is her birthday," I reminded him.

"Oh," he looked down.

"Did you not want to go?" I asked, remembering how he refused Elias' offer the last time he visited the lake. But that was because he was tired. He could not be now as it was still early morning.

"The lake is wonderful," I assured him. "And Elias is an excellent boatman. He will keep everyone safe,"

"Oh, I'm sure it is," he gave a one-shouldered shrug. "But I was hoping to see Alice today and check on her brother. He is still shaken from what happened to him,"

"Perhaps you can visit her afterwards," I offered in consolation.

"Perhaps," Jasper murmured before suddenly getting a glint in his eyes. "What if she comes with us?"

"Um…I don't think Lady Tanya would like that," I said as I placed another slab of meat in the basket. Lady Tanya was the daughter of one of the most influential men in San Diego. As far as she was concerned, Alice was just another commoner.

"You're right," he sighed in defeat. "They do not exactly run in the same circles, do they?"

"No, sir,"

Jasper sighed again before looking at me. "Are _you _coming, Isabella?"

"Yes," I covered the basket with a cloth. "Lady Rosalie required my presence today. She said she would not eat fish any other way aside from how I prepared it,"

"I see," he nodded. "Brother will be happy then,"

I smiled as my cheeks reddened for what seemed like the hundredth time since the Cullens arrived. I just couldn't help it – any mention of Edward elicited such a reaction from me.

His touch also had the same effect.

We had our first lesson the night after we fetched Jasper from Alice's hut. He was very patient with me – never seeming to get frustrated even though I was a slow learner. He would just smile and gently correct me, oftentimes placing his hand on mine and guiding it as it wrote on a piece of paper.

"That basket looks very heavy," Jasper's comment pulled me out of my reminiscing. "Let me help you with that,"

"Oh, that's not nece-"

"It's alright, brother. I've got it," Edward was suddenly in the room, walking forward in fast strides. He reached for the basket before I could say anything more.

"Well, that's very gentlemanly of you, Edward," Jasper looked at him with a teasing expression. "I shall wait in the living room, then,"

After he left, I turned to Edward and told him the same thing I was about to tell his brother.

"You needn't do that. I could carry it,"

"It's fine, Isabella," he insisted with a smile. "Besides, I did promise that I would help you lift heavy objects while your back is still healing,"

I tried telling him that my back was fine now, but Edward was stubborn. I sighed and simply followed him to the living room where Jasper was waiting.

Lady Rosalie made her appearance not long after. She did not seem surprised at all when she saw Edward clutching the load I was supposed to be carrying nor did she say anything when he assisted me onto the _kalesa. _

I didn't know what to make of that so I simply didn't say anything.

We reached the docks where Lady Tanya, her servants and her friends were already waiting. Surprisingly, Father Marcus and Father Aro were there as well – something Edward did not seem happy at all about.

His jaw was clenched and his grip on the basket was tight when he saw them but other than those indicators, he appeared as if nothing was bothering him.

"It is good to see you again, Rosalie," Lady Victoria greeted first. "It has been such a long time since I've seen you,"

"Too long," Lady Rosalie smiled. "Happy birthday, Tanya,"

"Thank you," Lady Tanya smiled timidly. "I'm happy you all could make it,"

"Of course. We wouldn't miss this," Lady Rosalie replied before she looked around. "Where is Elias?"

"He must be preparing the boat," Lady Victoria said before glancing at me. "Perhaps you can send your servant to look for him. I don't want to set out on the lake when the sun is too hot,"

Lady Rosalie looked at me and I nodded, understanding the command. I found Elias further down the line of boats, preparing two of them.

"Bella!" he called out jovially when he spotted me.

"Hi Elias," I smiled.

"I'm so happy you're coming," he grinned widely. "I was afraid Elisar and I would be surrounded by no one but those rich, arrogant people,"

"Elisar is coming? And Lady Rosalie and the Cullens are not bad people," I defended them.

"Of course Elisar has to come! I cannot man two boats at once," he shook his head like I asked a ridiculous question. "The Cullen brothers are coming, you said?"

"Yes. Lady Tanya invited them,"

"And Lady Rosalie as well," his smile widened. "Well, this outing won't be so bad after all, it seems,"

"They sent me here to ask when we are supposed to leave," I said. "They are getting impatient,"

"I'm already finished here. Tell them to come and I will go get Elisar,"

I nodded and returned quickly. Edward and Father Marcus seemed to be in the middle of a conversation when I reached them.

"…to see you here, Father Marcus," Edward's tone was dry but polite.

"Of course I would be here," the friar scoffed. "Tanya is my goddaughter,"

He was about to add something more but I decided to interrupt before they began to get angry.

"Um, forgive me, _padre, _but Elias says the boats are ready," I said timidly.

"Excellent," Lady Rosalie smiled. "Let us be on our way, then,"

We all walked to where Elias was standing, this time with Elisar by his side. They both wore identical grins as they greeted the party and helped each one onto the boats – the men on one and the women in the other.

Like I told Jasper earlier, the lake was breath taking. The water was very clear and I could see some of the small islands that littered the area. The island we aimed to reach was still quite far but Elias and Elisar continued to move the boats at a leisurely pace, telling stories and releasing their fishing nets.

"This is very strange," Elisar remarked. "There doesn't seem to be any fish in the lake at all! My net is not capturing any,"

"Mine is not, either," Elias scratched his head in confusion. "Something must be wrong for all of the fish to just leave. Perhaps the lake is tainted or maybe there is a – "

"_Crocodile!" _Lady Victoria shouted and pointed to the long figure of the creature as it approached us. The boat was suddenly shaking from panic as the ladies held on to each other and began yelling as well.

I tried to keep my balance by holding on to the side of the boat, but the force was too much.

Before I realized what was happening, I fell and crashed head first into the cool lake water.


	7. Chapter 7

"Isabella!"

My name was the last thing I heard before I was fully submerged into the water. My limbs thrashed instinctively as I sank deeper and my eyes could see nothing but a flurry of bubbles when I opened them. It was fortunate that I had gasped before I fell; if I had not, I would not have a reserve of air in my lungs and I would have drowned in an instant.

Everything was so disorienting until my mind finally took control and began to work rationally. It managed to will my body to stop moving erratically and instead try to swim up to the surface.

However, my mind was overpowered again when I saw the blurry silhouette of a very large creature suddenly pass by. My mouth opened involuntarily and I felt my last breath escape me, the water that replaced it flooding my mouth.

Before my body could begin thrashing again, a strong arm wrapped around my waist and pulled me up. I inhaled deeply as soon as my head was above the water.

"Get on the boat," Edward's hoarse voice commanded as he grabbed my arm and hastily swam to the craft. "Quickly,"

He assisted me until I was fully seated but did not climb onto the boat as well. Instead, he moved to the other side of it where I realized Elias and Elisar were.

"No need for any more panic," Elias' tone was assuring. "This beast won't be bothering anyone anymore,"

"You've killed it," Edward stated. I turned to look at them and saw the crocodile's body floating lifelessly next to a very amused Elisar.

"Indeed we have," he replied with a grin. "It was more difficult than if we had to kill it on land, but we managed,"

"Good. Perhaps it is a good idea if we all return to the boat then," I caught sight of Edward's wet, pale hands grasp the edge before hoisting himself up effortlessly and sitting next to me. Elias did the same moments later but Elisar moved to the other craft which, to my surprise, was empty.

"I will run this one back to the mainland," he said. "That animal left some damages here. It wouldn't be safe for anyone to ride it,"

It was only then I noticed that Lady Rosalie and the others were also on the men's boat now. They still clung to each other with obvious panic on their faces as they looked on the water warily.

"Are you alright?" Edward asked as his eyes evaluated my soaking form, his hand going to my arm. "Does anything hurt?"

"I-I'm fine…sir," I replied, not comfortable with speaking to him the way he wished when others were around.

"Yes, of course the servant girl is fine," Father Marcus smiled patronizingly. "And it is all thanks to you, Mr. Cullen,"

Edward's answering smirk was mocking. "Of course, father," he said. "I couldn't let anyone drown,"

"Yes, I'm sure," the friar replied as his eyes moved between Edward and I. At first, I wondered what could have caught his attention but then I realized that Edward's hand was still on me and we were sitting much closer than how a servant and master would normally be. With no room to move, I simply looked down onto my lap to escape his gaze.

Luckily, Elias decided it was time for another story to be told and managed to distract everyone with his loud and jovial voice. With the way he spoke, it was hard to believe that just moments ago, he and his brother had strangled a crocodile with their bare hands.

The ladies finally calmed after a while and were enjoying the ride once again just as our destination came into view. The topic eventually arrived to what they wished to eat for lunch and I realized that it must be midday. I looked up and saw that the sun was almost at its highest peak.

"Isabella, you're shaking," Edward whispered from beside me. I took my eyes away from the sky and looked back at him before looking at my hands which were, indeed, trembling.

"Are you cold?" he asked, taking the blanket covering the basket and wrapping it around my shoulders. Now that he had mentioned it, I suddenly felt the chill the lake water as it clung to my clothes and my skin.

"Th-thank you," I whispered, wrapping the fabric tighter around me. Despite the sun overhead, my quivering did not cease.

I looked up and thanked the good Lord that Father Marcus was too busy engaging Jasper in conversation to notice Edward's attention on me. Lady Tanya, however, was looking at us with a mixture of confusion, contempt, but most of all, longing.

Still, she said nothing and quickly looked elsewhere when I met her eyes.

We arrived at the island a while later with everyone's spirits lifted and my body gradually returning to its normal state. Lady Victoria spoke of going swimming in the shallow water after lunch and Jasper asked if there were any nearby fruit trees he could pick from. Even Father Marcus looked forward to reacquainting himself with the rich vegetation. Father Aro, however, remained silent.

"What are we having for lunch?" Lady Rosalie asked as she spied the basket I was carrying.

"Lady Irina asked me to bring many meats and vegetables. What would you like?" I asked as I set the basket down.

"_Tinola _sounds lovely," Lady Tanya thought aloud.

"So does some _adobo,_" Lady Victoria nodded.

"I love what you did with the fish the last time we had that for dinner, Isabella," Lady Rosalie said. "Can you recreate it?"

Before I could respond, Elias spoke up. "Fish? That can be arranged. With that menace of a crocodile gone, I'm sure they've gone back to their usual place in the lake. I still have my net with me,"

"You would capture some fish for me?" Lady Rosalie turned to him.

"Of course. Who am I to deny a lady what she wants?" I could hear the suggestive undertone to Elias' words but Lady Rosalie didn't seem to notice as she simply smiled at him and blushed slightly.

Elias grinned back before tossing the net over his shoulder and moving back to the boat. Jasper asked if he could accompany him as he chewed on a mango he must have taken from a tree and soon, the two of them set out to the water again.

As Lady Tanya's servants and I began preparing the meal, I could hear Father Marcus speaking from a nearby bench.

"What do you wish to have for your birthday, Tanya?" he asked in a tone I rarely hear him use – that of genuine askance and happiness.

"Oh, my father has already given me a diamond necklace," she replied. "A new dress would be a nice gift, I suppose,"

"A diamond necklace," the priest repeated.

"Yes. He said it used to be my mother's,"

I did not know much of Lady Tanya's mother but I did know that her name was Tia Alba and that she had died giving birth to her daughter. _Kapitan _Tiago, though seemingly always happy, would get a look of melancholy on his face whenever his wife was mentioned.

"Hm. Yes, I believe I know that necklace," Father Marcus mused. "I remember seeing it on her whenever a big _fiesta _was held. She always wanted to look her best, your mother,"

I saw Lady Tanya nod. "Auntie said I look very much like her,"

"Indeed you do. She was also as engaging as you are. You would need more than the fingers of ten people to count how many friends she had,"

"Father mentioned that she broke many hearts when she married him as well,"

"Yes. _Broke _is the proper term for what she did," Father Marcus' voice dropped to a mere murmur as his face set into a stone mask. He recovered quickly, however, and turned to Lady Tanya once again.

"What about you, my dear? How many hearts have you broken already? Surely a lovely girl such as yourself would have many suitors,"

"Oh, I have a few," she giggled lightly. "But…I don't believe any of them is meant to be my husband,"

Though I was looking away, I could tell that she was looking at Edward as she said the words. He was perched on a stone near the water's edge, looking contemplatively over the vast lake as the sun dried his clothes and skin. The droplets that still clung to him made it look like he was shining.

My stomach clenched as I thought of Lady Tanya and Edward together. It was obvious now that she wanted him and while he never gave any indication that he returned her feelings, it was still…more _prudent _of him to choose her as a wife, if ever, than to have – dare I think it – _me_ to fulfill the role.

The strange feeling in my gut worsened and I shook my head to clear it. Now was not the appropriate time to be thinking of such things.

Thankfully, Jasper and Elias arrived with a net full of fish just then, effectively giving me a distraction. I cooked the fish just as Lady Rosalie liked and soon, everyone had their plates filled with food.

I could feel the hunger clawing at my stomach as I watched everyone eat their fill. Falling and almost drowning in the lake must have taken much of my energy, I thought, just as my stomach growled. My hand went to the skin there as if it could silence it.

"Why didn't you get any food for yourself?" Edward asked as he quietly slipped next to me. Everyone was engaged in loud conversation and laughter that no one noticed his movement.

"I…we are not supposed to dine until the masters and mistresses are finished," I explained. "We are supposed to serve them first before we are allowed to eat," surely he must have noticed how we stood by as they ate back in the manor.

My eyes travelled back to the party and watched enviously as Father Marcus bit into a big piece of chicken. My belly rumbled again.

"Here. Take some," Edward pushed his plate towards me. "I am sure I took too much, anyway,"

I shook my head immediately despite how tempting his offer was.

"It's alright," I told him. "I can wait until everyone has finished eating,"

"I can hear your stomach, Isabella," he said. "Please. Just eat. It isn't good for you to deprive yourself of food when you so obviously need some,"

"I really shouldn't," I insisted though it was getting harder and harder to refuse him.

"Isabella-"

"Mister Cullen!" Father Marcus' voice suddenly boomed and I jumped in my place. "What are you doing all the way there?"

My heart sped up again as my thoughts raced in panic. This was the second time we were caught doing inappropriate activities and I did not know how to respond.

Edward, thankfully, had a quicker mind and simply smiled back at the priest. "I was simply conversing with Isabella here as you were all busy talking amongst yourselves,"

"Well, why won't you join us again as I have a very interesting tale to share," Father Marcus gave a half-hearted grin and gestured to Edward's empty place. Edward sighed and gave me one last look before joining them.

"Do you remember that boy I said the sacristan had locked in the bell tower?" he faced the ladies as he asked the question and I stiffened when I realized a second later that he was referring to Crispin.

"The thief? I remember my mother saying something about that," Lady Rosalie nodded. "What of him?"

"Well, last I had heard, he was set free," he clucked his tongue disapprovingly. "Apparently, his sister had come to the lieutenant and begged him to let the boy go,"

"That's absurd!" Lady Victoria suddenly burst out. "Letting a criminal just leave? What if he steals again?"

My eyes darted to Jasper and saw his jaw set tightly and his hands gripping the wooden table with much force. He was openly glaring at Father Marcus but the priest either truly did not notice that or just ignored him.

"I think I know his sister," Lady Tanya spoke. "My father said she was mentally unstable,"

"Who? Alice?" Elias cut in. "No, she is not. If anything, she is strong. Your father wouldn't know anything about her,"

What I liked most about Elias was his loyalty to his friends and his bravery to speak up against someone powerful. However, that was what often times lead him to fights and injuries as well.

Thankfully, neither Lady Tanya nor Father Marcus did anything rash about his words. The latter simply shook his head and continued to talk about Crispin, much to Jasper's growing aggravation.

Eventually, they finished their meal and the other servants and I worked quickly to clean up. Afterwards, we finally had our own share of the food which was much to my stomach's relief.

Lady Victoria led the other ladies toward another part of the island where they were to go swimming while the men explored the forest. With nothing else to do, I decided that I might do the same, maybe even pick a few fruits for I was at it.

I managed to take some bananas, mangos and a few others when I heard laughter and giggling nearby. I must be close by to where Lady Tanya and the others were.

I continued on my path until I saw someone standing solitary amongst the trees and behind some bushes. It was Father Aro. I was about to change course, not wanting to disturb him, until I noticed that he was not paying any attention to me at all.

Instead, he his focus was right on the small pool where the ladies were playing and laughing amongst themselves with nothing to cover up their bodies.

_**Adobo – **_**probably the most famous Filipino dish there is. Made with either pork or chicken and cooked with vinegar, soy sauce and other ingredients**


	8. Chapter 8

I slowly backed away, praying to the good Lord that I don't step on anything that would make noise. The last thing I needed was Father Aro being aware of my presence.

Thankfully, God had heard my prayer and enabled me to escape undetected and Father Aro never looked at me with suspicion in his eyes. Still, I could not look at him when the ladies returned from the pond or as we traversed back to the mainland.

Over the next few days, a buzz of excitement flowed through the veins of the people of San Diego. The annual fiesta was coming up and despite the celebration being weeks away, everyone was busy preparing. Foreign guests were also expected to arrive, making the hustle and bustle even more prominent than before.

"What is it exactly that we are celebrating?" Edward asked as we walked through the busy market. He confessed to his family that he did not see much of it in our last visit and wanted to explore it but the wink he gave me suggested that perhaps he just wished to spend more time with me.

I hoped it was the latter.

"November the tenth was the day San Diego was founded," I told him, trying to ignore the stares that were directed towards us. I was sure they were all wondering what a foreigner was doing wandering the communal place for _Indios. _Not even _Kapitan _Tiago steps foot here.

"I see," he replied with a tone of understanding.

After a few minutes of silence, he suddenly spoke again. "November tenth. That is after All Saint's and All Soul's Day,"

"Yes," I nodded.

"What day is it today, Isabella?"

"Um…" I tried to remember. "Twenty-eighth of October,"

He looked contemplative then and stayed quiet as we walked. Leaving him to his thoughts, I looked at the contents of my basket. It was short of _sayote, _ginger, eggplant and garlic.

I was thinking of the nearest stalls where I could purchase them when Edward's voice pulled me out of my musings.

"Isabella?" he asked in an almost quiet, child-like voice. I looked up to see his face and saw that it was painted with a sad expression. I had to resist the urge to rest my palm against his cheek in comfort.

"Isabella, would you accompany me to…to the river, o-on the first?" he said and I saw a moment of vulnerability in his strong form. "It's just…I was still raised a Catholic and…well, I wish to pay my respects to my father's…" he trailed off perhaps in search of the appropriate term. "My father's…"

"It's okay. I understand what you're saying," I answered. "And yes, I'll go with you,"

A smile broke his melancholic mask. "Thank you,"

Conversation became much lighter as I filled my basket with all that I needed. Edward spoke about how festivities like that of San Diego's were rare and far in between in his homeland while I informed him that it was the opposite in the Philippines. We loved any excuse to serve plenty of food, have colorful _banderitas _hung above every street, and have games and entertainment all night long.

We arrived back at the manor near two in the afternoon. The house was relatively quiet since almost everybody was enjoying their _siestas. _The Hales may not have adapted much of the Filipino-Spanish culture but the afternoon naps were exceptions.

"Where is everybody?" Edward wondered aloud.

"They are most probably asleep," I said, setting my basket down. "It is common for us to take a short nap in the afternoon after the mid-day meal,"

Edward gave a short laugh. "Isn't that a bit slothful?"

I half-shrugged. "I suppose,"

"Do _you _like to take afternoon naps, Isabella?"

"No," I admitted. "Usually, this is the only time I have to myself without having to do any chores. I do not think it is wise to squander it with sleep,"

"That is true," he agreed. "So what do you do then?"

"I like to embroider," I said. "The woman who took me in and raised me taught me how to do it as a child. It has been my way to relax ever since I could do it without her help,"

"That's a very good skill to have," Edward smiled. "Would you mind very much if I asked you to show me your work?"

I blinked several times before answering. "Um…you wish to see…"

"Your work, yes," he finished for me. As I stood there with hesitation in my posture, he continued. "I won't say anything to degrade them, Isabella; I'm sure they are all very good. I'm simply curious,"

I bit my lip and finally nodded my assent after a minute passed. Edward's answering grin was contagious and asked me to lead the way to my room.

I knew he had been here before but I was incredibly self-conscious as soon as we entered the small space I called my own. It was nothing like the room where he stayed in with the huge bed and adorned walls. My room was practically bare with only a small cot, table and chair as furniture.

"It's not much…" I murmured apologetically.

"It's fine," he waved his hand and sat on the cot which squeaked under his weight. "It's very tidy,"

"Thank you," I almost whispered as I dug through the basket in the corner that contained my clothes. I didn't have much but they were enough to completely hide the small pieces of fabric I worked on in my spare time.

"These are beautiful," Edward said quietly as he ran his hands through the letters I had painstakingly sown. "Are the words from the Bible?"

"Yes," I nodded, my cheeks reddening at his praise. "I find them inspirational for the times when I feel like…like God has no plan for me,"

"God has a plan for all of us. He simply works in mysterious ways," he looked up to meet my eyes. "Everything that happens around us has a purpose to serve,"

"I-I believe so, too," I couldn't stop myself from stuttering as Edward gently placed my embroidery on top of my blanket and moved slowly towards me.

"Yes. There is a reason why the Hales extended an invitation for us to visit them here," he murmured, coming closer to my frozen form. "There is a reason why my father decided to honor it and on this exact year,

"There is a reason why you were the particular girl chosen to serve us those drinks that first night," he was right in front of me now but I was powerless to take even a small step back. His gaze was intense and had a magnetic pull that didn't allow me to look anywhere else.

"The reason is you, Isabella," he whispered and I gasped when his warm hand cradled my face. "I was meant to find you – to let me finally feel the happiness I thought I had lost when my parents died,"

"Y-Yes, I-I think so too," I managed to stutter as his lips approached mine little by little until there was barely any space between them.

"I was meant for you," he breathed. "As you were meant for – "

"Edward?"

Both of us jumped back as if we were shocked and I ended up almost stumbling over the basket behind me. I turned towards the opened doorway to see Lady Cullen standing there. She let out a delicate yawn before blinking to clear her vision.

"Edward, darling, is that you?"

"Yes, mother, what is it," Edward replied through gritted teeth. The look of annoyance was so blatant on his face but it seemed like Lady Cullen hadn't noticed.

"Oh nothing dear, I just woke from my nap is all and I thought that form looked like you," she chuckled and smoothed her hair. Edward was still not amused.

"Well, I won't keep you from whatever you're doing – oh, I'm sorry," she placed a hand to her chest as she spotted me and I blushed immediately. "I didn't realize you had company,"

"I-It's fine," my voice sounded an octave higher.

"What is your name, dear? I don't believe I've seen you before," she gave me a warm, encouraging smile. In the corner of my eye, I could see Edward roll his eyes and clench his hands into fists.

"My name is Isabella, madam," I replied. Fortunately, my tone had returned to normal.

"Isabella. Such a lovely name. Are you Italian?"

"Uh…" my hands fidgeted with the fabric of my clothes. "I-I'm not sure, madam," I said honestly.

"Not sure? Well, where are you from?"

"From…here," I answered. "I was born here,"

Lady Cullen's eyebrows raised in surprise. "You are from _San Diego?_ Why, you do not look the slightest bit Spanish _or _Filipino. I am so sure you must be American or European with your fair complexion and beautiful brown hair. Where are your parents from?"

I no longer knew how to respond to that question as I did not know the answer myself. I hadn't a clue who my parents were let alone where they came from.

Edward finally had mercy on me then and addressed his mother. "Alright, mother, I think she's had enough of your interrogation,"

Lady Cullen laughed daintily and smiled at me again. "You're right – I'm so sorry, dear. You have to forgive me. I can be quite inquisitive at times,"

"It's alright," I whispered.

"Well," she cleared her throat. "I believe I'll have some tea now then. Would you care to join me, Edward?"

"No, thank you,"

"Isabella?"

"Oh. I, um, that's alright. I can make you your tea instead," I said awkwardly.

"Nonsense," she snorted in an almost un-lady like manner. "That is what the servants are for,"

Edward shook his head and sighed as I struggled to reply to that.

"I _am _a servant, madam," I informed her in the most polite voice I could manage. "And I would be happy to prepare your tea for you,"

Lady Cullen's eyebrows rose even higher as her eyes took in my entire form from head to foot.

"You're a servant? But I thought you were a visiting friend of Charlotte's, or maybe Rosalie's,"

She looked at me expectantly and I found my tongue in a twist once again.

"I…I'm sorry, madam, but I'm not. I can still make you your tea," I smiled and tried to steer the conversation back to her drink.

"Well…alright," she gave a small shrug and left the room. I began to follow her out when I felt a strong hand grab onto my arm.

"Isabella, wait," Edward let out a breath before continuing. "May we…continue our conversation later?"

And so the memories of his lips and his body so dangerously close to mine came flooding back. Blood flooded my cheeks again but I did nod to answer him. Edward seemed satisfied of this and kissed my knuckles before allowing me to finally make his mother her tea.

Dinner that night was a bit awkward. For me, at least. Lord Hale had invited Father Marcus and Father Aro over and while everyone acted like all was normal, I could not look at Father Aro directly. I didn't need to, however, as he spent a majority of his time looking at his plate.

"I heard we would be he having more visitors this time around," Father Marcus said as he wiped his mouth. "Do you know of them?"

"Ah, yes. Our friends from America!" Lord Hale smiled. "I've told them of the _fiesta _we have here and they are very interested to see how that is. They'll be arriving sometime next week, I believe,"

"Who are these people exactly?"

"Mr. William Black and his son Jacob. We've been corresponding for a while now as I supply the tobacco they need for their shop in New York. And I do think Commander Charles Swan is coming as well,"

"And where would they be staying the whole time they are in San Diego?"

"Well, I'd offer the manor but sadly, we can only accommodate so much guests," Lord Hale chuckled. "Luckily, Santiago already volunteered to let them stay at his home,"

The rest of the meal carried on with the conversation topic being the incoming guests from the New World. Father Marcus was very interested in them, particularly how much wealth they had amassed.

After they were all through, the table was cleared and the friars left with a stern reminder to attend the mass that was going to be held on the eve of the _fiesta._ The servants finished their last chores then and everyone excused themselves to their rooms after professing weariness.

Everyone, that is, except Edward.

He lingered by the living room while I absently swept the wooden floors. My heart pounded as I replayed what happened a few hours prior and how he wanted to continue our…conversation. Did that mean that he wanted to kiss me? I knew that was what he planned on doing earlier and what he would have done if his mother hadn't interrupted. Was I ready if he decided to try again?

Eventually, I could not put it off any longer. All the other servants had retired and I was the only one awake. I was a little hesitant as I approached Edward but after he gave a reassuring smile, I felt a little surer of myself.

He quietly led me up the stairs and I was unsurprised when he stopped in front of his door. The small table in my room could never accommodate our nightly lessons so it was more prudent that we did it on the massive desk he had in his room. I spotted the scroll of paper and the small ink jar we used last night once we entered but instead of approaching it, Edward steered me to sit on his bed.

Silence ensconced us and I found myself fidgeting with my fingers out of nervousness. The feelings I had for Edward were deep, I knew, but for him to seemingly return it? It made the whole situation seem even more irrational.

"Isabella," his soft voice finally broke through the stillness. "Will you look at me please?"

I raised my head so I was facing him and met his gentle green eyes. Without any trace of uncertainty on his part, his hand caressed my jaw again as he moved his face closer to mine.

"I meant what I said before, Isabella," he murmured. "I know we have not known each other long but the feelings I have for you simply solidify what my mind already knows. I was meant to find you and make you mine,"

My breathing hitched and he pulled back slightly to look at me straight in the eyes as if expecting a reply.

"I…care very much for you as well," I finally admitted. "I know no one else would approve but I have feelings for you too,"

The smile that spread across his face was blinding. "Good. Does that mean that you won't mind if I kiss you?"

I didn't need to think anymore and simply said "No,"

"Good," he said again and then his lips finally connected with mine.


	9. Chapter 9

Edward's lips on mine.

Nothing could describe how that felt exactly as I had nothing to compare it with. All I could think was that this – the way we were connected, our closeness – was heaven.

On pure instinct, my arms reached up and wrapped around his neck to pull him closer. I felt him freeze and for a second, I thought I had made him uncomfortable and began to move away but then his own arms encircled my waist and held me tight, his lips never letting go of mine.

All of me was rejoicing of the turn of events except for a small part of my mind that scolded me for acting so inappropriately. Edward and I shared deep feelings for each other, yes, but this type of behavior was reserved for married couples. Not even those courting went beyond a kiss on the cheek. So what did this mean for us? Does this mean that he wanted to be with me in _that _sense?

I had to pull away then to catch my breath my Edward's lips never left my skin. Instead, he kissed gently along my jaw before nipping lightly on my neck.

"Amazing," he murmured. "That was amazing. _You_ are amazing, Isabella,"

"Bella," I corrected him quietly. Only my few close friends called me by that name and while I knew Edward was more than a close friend, it was the name I wanted him to call me. "Please, just call me Bella,"

"Bella," he repeated, his voice low, husky, and made an unfamiliar but welcomed feeling shoot through my stomach. "My Bella,"

I couldn't help but smile at his words. I was _his _Bella.

But then I was reminded of my earlier thoughts. What exactly did this mean for our relationship?

"Edward?" I tried to get his attention but my voice was too breathy to be understood from the slow and constant kisses showered on my neck and shoulder.

I cleared my throat and tried again.

"Edward?"

"Hmm?"

"What…what happens now?"

He didn't respond for a moment and lifted his head away so he can face me.

"What do you mean?" he asked softly.

"I…um, I mean, what…does this mean that we're now…" I wracked my brain for the proper term but could not come up with it.

"Courting?" Edward finished with a smile. "Well, I suppose I've gone at it backwards but I would say that I'm courting you, Bella,"

"R-Really?" I squeaked. I was half expecting that answer but for him to confirm it made my heart pound faster.

"Yes,"

"So…so you would like me to be your…"

"My sweetheart. Yes, that's correct," he chuckled as he continued my sentence for me again. "I don't just show my affections to any random maid or person, Bella. You must know that I'm serious about you and about us,"

"But what about what others would think? The Hales? Your family?"

Edward snorted. "What they say or think don't matter to me the slightest. I am a twenty-three year old man with my own home and a job that provides me with more income than I know what to do with. My choices should not have anything to do with them. It is my life and if I choose to court an incredible and beautiful woman whom they see as someone below them, then that is their problem and not mine,"

He spoke with such defiance that I suddenly felt silly for having such thoughts. It was scandalous, that was for sure, but Edward was who I wanted and by some miracle, he wanted me to. I would be a fool not to be with him just because society thought it was improper.

"Alright," I whispered, looking up to meet Edward's green eyes, bright with happiness and excitement.

"Alright," he repeated, leaning down to kiss me chastely and shortly.

"I can hold back my affections when we are in the presence of others," he said suddenly. "I know how very conservative this country is and it wouldn't be polite to be this open about our relationship. But when we are alone in this room, night after night, I must warn you that my self-control is not that powerful. I must be close to you,"

I nodded in agreement easily as the arms that were around my waist pulled me closer to him to prove his point.

I wondered if he could hear my heart racing in my chest as he held me to his side. It felt like its loud, errant beats were running all throughout my body, making me feel like I was on fire. I never wanted it to end.

But then I realized that it _had _to end. Edward and his family were only staying in San Diego for a length of time. What would happen when he goes back to England?

The thought made me stiff with sudden anxiousness and sadness. Was it wise to get myself too involved if he were to leave anyway?

"What is wrong?" Edward murmured as his hands rubbed up and down my back comfortingly. "I felt you freeze. Are you uncomfortable?"

"No, no," I quickly assured him then took a deep breath. I had to tell him my concerns if I wanted them addressed.

"I was just…wondering about…what would happen. When-when you go back home,"

Edward remained silent for several seconds and I felt my heart rate increase. What was he thinking?

"That shouldn't be an issue," he declared determinedly. "There is a very easy solution for that. Either I'm staying here and you can live with me or you're coming with us when we go back,"

I gasped. He would leave everything – his house, his family – behind to be with me? No, I couldn't possibly allow him to do that. That left his other option, however, and it was the one that frightened me the most. I've never lived or been anywhere else in the Philippines let alone outside of it. How would I fare if he took me to England?

"You…but…why?" I stuttered incoherently.

"Bella," Edward sighed as if the answer was obvious. "Can't you see that I care for you very much? That I want you with me? If that means having to transfer my residence here, I would do it in a heartbeat. I suppose I can open practice here. I don't think I've seen any clinics around…"

"But…what about what you said about taking me with you?"

"Well, what about it?" his tone suggested that I was making a big fuss over such a small thing.

"You would do that?"

"Of course," he loosened his grip on me slightly so he could see my face. "You would love England. It's much different from this country but it's also stunning. The Cullen estate has a large garden in the back where we can take walks or picnics during the fall, if you like,"

His face was completely serious as he spoke the words and I couldn't help but gape at him. It just all seemed so…incredulous! All too good to be true. And did he not think of the consequences that could go with those actions? I was a servant. I couldn't just leave and never come back.

"You look like you don't believe me," Edward's tone was teasingly insulted as he raised an eyebrow and he smirked.

"I…I do," I said honestly. There was no denying the sincerity that laced his tone. "It's just…how am I to do that if…if ever the situation calls for it when the Hales…"

Edward's eyebrows furrowed as he processed what I told him. They straightened out in an instant, however, and he had an answer once again.

"Then, I would simply tell them that I wished to take you with me. They can hire another girl to replace you if they wished. I, however, cannot just replace you with another.

"As for the scandal it could make, again, what does it matter? You will be leaving anyway and it is only my father who has to maintain contact with the Hales. If you wish, we will never set foot in this town again,"

The way he spoke was so nonchalant and unproblematic, like it was something he did not even need to think about. Like it was given. Automatic. I admit that his words made sense but I still couldn't wrap my head around it.

Part of me was giddy with excitement for when the moment came and I could be with Edward with a fresh start. But another was sad for leaving behind the people whom I considered my family. Alice, Elias, Elisar, even Lady Rosalie.

I exhaled and shook my head. I was getting a little ahead of myself. The Cullens would not be leaving for a long time and many things can happen in that span of months. I just hoped that none of those things would affect Edward and I.

"What are you thinking?" Edward murmured, tucking my head under his chin. "You haven't said a word in a while,"

I fidgeted with my clothes as I answered. "I was just wondering if you've really thought about everything. You seem to have no regard of the negative effects our being together could create,"

"Of course I've thought about everything," he said. "Why do you think I can answer to all your fears easily? In fact, it's essentially all I've been thinking about for a while," he paused. "And I suppose my reason for my…unconventional plans is that I'm tired of having to live up to what society thinks is right, both here and where I am from. My father never approved of the ridiculous hierarchies we have and I very much agree,"

I felt his lips press against the top of my head and I couldn't help but admire him more. Very few people were not concerned with what position they had and how others saw them as long as they were happy. I was more than thankful that Edward was one of them.

The rest of the night was spent in each others' arms as we asked more about each other. Edward told me many stories about how he and Jasper ran amuck as children and in return, I spoke about my more quiet childhood.

The next morning, other servants looked at me speculatively as I carried on my work with a much more jovial skip to my steps. For the life of me, I could not remove the smile on my face as I replaced the events of the night before over and over again.

Edward seemed to be in a happier mood as well and used every excuse and opportunity to touch me in some way – be it an arm grazing my back as he passed by or a hand on my shoulder to get my attention – and he always returned the smiles he caught me wearing.

Our interactions seemed to go unnoticed by everyone else as they carried on with their daily activities as usual except for Jasper. The smirk on his face seemed to grow larger and larger every time Edward asked me a question about San Diego or simply just looked at me.

"I see my brother finally told you how he felt," he said with a nonchalant but cheerful tone. "I am very happy for you, Isabella,"

Even Lady Rosalie must have noticed something as she approached me while I prepared dinner later in the day.

"It's about time you found your happiness, Isabella," she told me. "I pray I may find mine soon as well,"

That night, I went to Edward's room for our lessons as I did every night. We began our session like usual – my hand slowly but surely writing all the letters he had taught me so far – but before I could make much progress, I felt Edward's lips press against my neck and his arms snaking around my waist.

"Perhaps we can skip our lesson tonight," he murmured against my skin. He nipped it lightly as a small moan escaped my throat. "Is that alright with you?"

How could anyone disagree? "Yes," I breathed and he turned my chair to face him before leaning forward to touch his lips to mine.

November first came soon and I found myself standing by the river with one of Edward's hands clutching mine tightly. The other held a small bouquet of flowers we picked in the Hales' garden.

One by one, he dropped the blooms onto the water and let the current take it away from where we were. After the last flower was gone, he bowed his head in silent prayer and remained that way for a long while before finally pulling me away.

On November fifth, Lord Hale's acquaintances from America finally arrived. Another party was held, this time in the manor, and everyone was introduced to the three new guests.

Mr. William Black and his son entered the house first. Both of them stood out quite literally from the throngs of Filipinos and Spaniards with their impressive heights, Jacob especially. Still, the seemed friendly and mingled easily with everyone in attendance.

"Where is Commander Swan?" I heard Lord Hale inquire. "I thought he would be with you,"

"He feels a bit under the weather," Mr. Black explained with a chuckle. "Had to go lie down a bit. He should be here in an hour or so,"

The party continued even without the commander and I found myself moving around frequently to serve everyone. I could feel Edward's eyes on me as I carried trays of small foods and drinks and I tried my best to concentrate on my work so that I wouldn't make a mess.

Rain began to fall outside suddenly and everyone fretted about how they would arrive home without getting wet. The light shower turned into a downpour soon and Mr. Black wondered out loud how their companion would make it to the manor safely.

It wasn't long after he said that that the door opened and a tall man entered the living room. His coat and trousers were wet from the rain and as he took them off, it became apparent that the wetness reached the clothes he wore inside as well.

"Goodness, Charles, are you alright?" Lady Hale came closer. "Why, you're practically soaked!"

The man chuckled. "I'm quite alright, Charlotte. I've experienced far worse conditions,"

"Of course," Lord Hale chuckled. "Being the commander of the United States' Navy must expose you to a lot of water,"

"Don't I know it," Commander Swan smiled. "I wouldn't mind getting dry again, however,"

"Oh, yes. Of course," Lady Hale nodded and looked around for the nearest servant who just happened to be me.

"You," she called out. "Bring the commander some of our finest towels,"

I immediately obeyed and returned with two clean towels for the newest guest. I offered him both and he gratefully reached a hand for them but then suddenly froze. Confused, I looked up at his face and stopped moving as well. I was staring into Commander Swan's brown eyes.

The same brown eyes I had.

**Terms I forgot from the last chapter**

_**Banderitas – **_**a string of small, colorful triangles that are hung above the streets every time there's a fiesta **

_**Siesta – **_**afternoon nap**

**Hope this cleared up any angsty ideas that may have formed in your heads.**


	10. Chapter 10

We looked at each other for what seemed like an immeasurable amount of time. Commander Swan looked utterly stunned and took a step back while I remained frozen in my place.

"Charles? You alright?" Mr. Black approached and placed a concerned hand on his friend's shoulder. "You're looking a bit pale,"

That seemed to awaken the commander from his reverie. He blinked several times before answering.

"I-I'm fine," he replied. "My headache seemed to have returned, that's all,"

"Well, it's not going to get better while you're still covered in rain," Mr. Black took one of the towels in my arms. "Here,"

Commander Swan took the cloth from his friend with an uneasy smile before glancing at me again. Brown eyes met brown again then Mr. Black patted his back and led him towards the rest of the party. As he walked away, he glanced over his shoulder to look at me.

Throughout our whole exchange, all I could feel inside me was…confusion.

I was sure I've never seen the commander before – Americans did not linger in San Diego; they were mostly in Intramuros which was a few days travel from here. I have never heard of him until a few days ago as well.

So why did it feel like I knew him?

By the way he looked at me, it appeared like he knew me too.

A presence behind me made me aware of my surroundings again and I almost jumped when I felt a hand on the small of my back.

"Only me," Edward's soft voice whispered and I relaxed. "Is something wrong?"

I shook my head. "No, no. I'm…everything is alright,"

"Hm," he sounded contemplative for a moment. "Are you sure?"

I opened my mouth to give my automatic response – that indeed, there was nothing out of the ordinary but I held back. Edward has been nothing but honest with me and I wished to be the same with him. Besides, I also wished to speak to someone about how I felt.

"No," I told him softly. "May I…tell you about it later?"

"Of course. You know you can confide anything with me," I was surprised to feel his lips press against the back of my head.

"Edward, there are other people…"

"Shh, it's alright," he chuckled quietly. "No one was looking. They are all busy speaking with the new guests,"

He was correct. The Blacks seemed to be the life of the party as they interacted jovially with everyone regardless of status and color. Commander Swan was having a conversation with Lord Cullen but seemed to be quite distracted.

Suddenly, Lord Cullen turned his head and called out Edward's name.

"Edward, son. Come here and meet the commander,"

Edward cleared his throat and stepped away from me, his hand grazing my sides as he went. I looked around then and fortunately, no one seemed to have been paying attention to us.

I realized that I had been staying at the same spot for a long period of time now with one of the towels still in my arms. I quickly moved from my place to find some use for myself.

As I hurried towards the kitchen, I encountered a wall of flesh and almost staggered to the floor. It was Father Marcus with Father Aro behind him as always, looking towards the direction of the Blacks.

"My apologies, _padre," _I murmured but they simply ignored me and walked towards the Americans.

Before I could walk any further, one of the servants shoved a tray with various finger foods into my arms.

"Go serve the new visitors," she ordered me and left no room for argument as she had already walked away.

"…have an education?" Father Marcus was asking as I came closer to their group.

"Of course!" Mr. Black chuckled and gave Jacob's back a sociable slap. "Jacob here has studied business at some university over at Massachusetts, haven't you m'boy?"

"It was Harvard, dad," Jacob smiled at his father as he clarified.

"Yes, of course. Harvard. Anyway, I knew he had to have some sort of education because this old dog's not going to be 'round forever and someone has to take over my life's work," he chuckled then reached over to my tray. "Thanks. I can use something to eat,"

I offered the food to Jacob and the friars as well but they both waved their hands off, stating that they were full.

"So you are well educated," Father Marcus' face was appraising as he eyed Jacob from head to foot. "Very impressive,"

Jacob's face reddened a bit. "Thank you,"

"Indeed," Lord Cullen cut in with Edward and Commander Swan by his side.

"You are very much like my son here," he continued, placing a hand on Edward's shoulder. "Although he studied medicine in Europe,"

"I could never handle medicine," Jacob admitted then laughed. "I'm afraid I'm too scared of the sight of blood,"

"Are you married?" Father Marcus inquired suddenly, interrupting something Edward was about to say.

"Oh heavens no!" the older Mr. Black replied, laughing loudly. "Jacob's mother was-"

"I was speaking to your son,"

"Oh," he blinked and turned to Jacob. "Well, he's had his share of young women but there's no one at the moment is there, m'boy?"

Jacob's cheeks reddened again and I felt sorry for him. I knew how it felt like to have blood constantly rushing to the surface.

"No, dad. There isn't,"

"Ah. There you have it, then,"

"Interesting," Father Marcus' hand went to his belly. "You know I have a goddaughter. Her name is Tanya and she is quite the catch here,"

"Oh? I don't believe I've met her yet,"

"She must be off with Lord Hale's daughter Rosalie. Two of San Diego's finest ladies, those two. Very lovely and very respectful. I'm sure you'll all make fine acquaintances, Tanya especially,"

"Well…I'd love to meet her, then,"

"Excellent. Santiago!" the friar bellowed and I jumped from surprise. Father Marcus' voice was always so loud from far away and even more now since he stood next to me.

"Let me help you with those," Jacob began to bend down to pick up some of the small cakes that have fallen from my tray but Edward was suddenly there, completing the task.

"That won't be necessary. I've got it," Edward said at the same time Father Marcus forced Jacob to stand upright.

"Leave the work for the servants," he told him before glancing at Edward. If I wasn't mistaken, he faced him with what seemed like a snarl on his face.

"What is it, _padre?" Kapitan _Tiago was all smiles as he came closer.

"Why won't you bring Tanya here? I'm sure she'll be very pleased to meet Mr. Black's son,"

"Of course," the captain bowed slightly before scurrying towards the balcony. Moments later, he returned this time with the elusive Lady Tanya. She wore a lovely gown bought new for the occasion and her face was partially hidden by her matching fan. I felt a twinge deep in my stomach as her eyes settled longingly on Edward but it quickly disappeared when I felt his hand on the small of my back again.

"Jacob, this is my beautiful goddaughter, Tanya. My dear, this is Jacob Black,"

"Pleasure to meet you, miss," Jacob flashed her a grin. Lady Tanya giggled softly in response.

"I can already see a blossoming relationship," Father Marcus clapped his hands in approval.

I quietly excused myself to replace the soiled food and as I passed, I saw Lord Cullen frowning at Jacob and Lady Tanya as they spoke quietly to each other.

The party carried on until past midnight. Still, everyone appeared to be full of life in spite of the late hour, noisily chatting with each other. _Kapitan _Tiago was laughing rather loudly at a joke Mr. Black must have told him and Lord Hale and Lord Cullen seemed to be in a deep discussion with Jasper regarding news back in their homeland. The only person who was silent was Commander Swan.

I noticed that he spent almost the entire night seated on one of the abaca seats, quietly watching his surroundings. He seemed distracted even on the occasion of someone speaking to him and I wondered if he was confused regarding my familiarity as well.

After all the guests had gone home and the chores were finished, I made my way to Edward's room despite my growing fatigue. I had been on my feet throughout the duration of the gathering and I was tired but I wanted to see him.

He welcomed me into his arms the moment his door opened and encouraged me to rest fully on his bed.

I could not resist the call of his comfortable mattress and laid my head on the plump pillow he used for himself. A scent that was distinctly Edwardfilled my nostrils and I closed my eyes.

Edward joined me not long after and wrapped his arm around my waist. He tucked my head underneath his chin and pulled me close.

We laid there together for a while in silence as the flames from the nearby lamp diminished little by little. When they died completely, Edward finally spoke.

"Are you ready to tell me what the matter is?" he murmured as his hand travelled up and down my back.

And so with deep breath, I told him.

By the end of my tale, Edward looked a bit confused too. But unlike me, he had an answer after a minute of pondering.

"Perhaps," he said slowly. "Commander Swan is related to you in some way,"

I gasped.

"Be related to…Edward, that seems impossible," I whispered.

I felt him shrug. "Just an intelligent guess. It makes sense if you think of it. You know none of your relatives, you resemble a beautiful American or English woman more than you do a Filipina and you mentioned that the commander recognized you as well. You even told me that you had his eyes,"

When he stated his reasons that way, the possibility suddenly cemented itself in my head. What if Edward was correct? And if he was, why did the commander never come for me or look for me?

With all these heavy thoughts circling my mind, I fell asleep more tired than ever.

Over the next few days, I saw very little of the commander. Edward said he wished to see him again to solidify his idea but was never given the opportunity since the man made himself scarce.

The rest of San Diego were the opposite, however, as the town became busier and busier in preparing for the upcoming fiesta. The streets became more colorful and a big stage was set up in the plaza for the various entertainers who would be performing every night for seven days.

The Church was doing its own preparation as well. Father Marcus never failed to remind anyone he passed of the _misa sa bisperas ng pista _so when the day for it finally arrived, the small cathedral was overflowing with people. Many were even forced to stay outside.

I managed to get to the church early enough to secure myself a place inside but all the seats have already been occupied or if not, specially reserved. I overheard some people saying that the pews were for the Hales, the Cullens, _Kapitan _Tiago's family and the American newcomers.

Sure enough, they all sat down there when they arrived. I saw them take their places after thanking and smiling at Father Marcus who wore his best robes for the occasion. My eyebrows knitted when I could not find a familiar head of bronze hair. Did he decide not to come?

However, that question was answered when I felt hands on my sides.

"What are you doing here?" I asked him in whisper as people began pushing each other to get a better view of the altar. "Your seat is there,"

"Mm, indeed it is, but I would rather spend the next three hours of sermon with you rather than down in front," he responded. "Besides, it is too hot there. At least we are near an opened window here,"

Now that he mentioned it, I realized that it was sweltering and sweat was already beginning to gather at the back of my neck. I could only imagine how much heat was present in front where the windows were closed.

After a few minutes, Father Marcus finally approached the pulpit to begin the sermon. He looked over everyone in attendance and smiled widely at the number of people who attended before he opened the Bible and read.

For the next few hours, I did my best to listen but I found it difficult to do so. The heat seemed to have increased and Father Marcus began to lose sense. The message he delivered were said again and again but only with different words.

His repetitiveness seemed to have affected everyone else as well. People were beginning to lose interest, choosing instead to sleep, chat or even leave the church entirely. Children ran up and down the aisles and almost knocked the statue of the Blessed Virgin Mary to the floor.

I looked back at the pulpit to see Father Marcus' reaction. I thought he would roar angrily and command everyone to pay attention but instead, he simply continued with his sermon. However, I noticed that the more people refused to be still and quiet, the longer the reading grew.

Because of this, it was nearly nightfall when the sermon was over and my legs hurt from standing too long. Edward offered to carry me but I declined with a blush. It would have been quite a sight to see a young, handsome visitor from England carrying a servant girl through the dusty roads.

"Wasn't that just ridiculous," Edward chuckled and shook his head. "I don't believe I've understood anything after the first half hour,"

I smiled. "I began to get lost somewhere in the middle as well,"

"I don't know how this country can deal with a church like this," he sighed. "The way he just prolonged our misery…"

"Your father never did approve of how the friars ran this country,"

Edward and I both stopped walking and turned around almost immediately. There stood _Pilosopo _Casyo, an old man I knew since I was a girl. Many thought of him to be _baliw – _insane and not right in the head. It was because of the words that he spoke, the incredulous stories he told.

But I knew he was wise. What he taught the eager children of my youth, myself a part of that, were sensible and true. In fact, by the way he answered my questions then, I believed that he knew all.

Did that also include Edward's father?

_**Misa sa bisperas ng pista – **_**literally translated, mass at the eve of the fiesta **

_**Pilosopo – **_**obviously, philosopher**

_**Baliw – **_**crazy**

**To Kayvinne. Because you asked me to. **


	11. Chapter 11

_Pilosopo _Casyo took a step forward and Edward took a step back.

"Who are you?" he asked guardedly, his eyebrows furrowing. Despite the fact that we were speaking to a frail old man, his stance in front of me was protective, his arm seeming ready to push me back if needed.

"No need to be so hostile, Mister Cullen," the elder chuckled and shook his head. "I mean no harm. Simply making an observation,"

His eyes went to me and he smiled widely. "I see you're with the lovely Bella as well,"

"I'll ask you again. Who _are _you?" Edward repeated his question but with less unfriendliness in his tone.

"Caius Anastasyo del Rosario," _Pilosopo _Casyo replied. "Or Casyo if you prefer. It is what I've been called since I was a boy,"

"And you know who my father is,"

The old man nodded. "Yes. Your resemblance to young Anthony is very uncanny. Of course your mentality is all the more similar,"

Edward remained standing like a statue in his place for a long minute as he processed what he was told.

"If…if you knew him while he was here," he swallowed. "What…can you tell me what happened to him,"

_Pilosopo _Casyo opened his mouth but then the distant sounds of horses' hooves pounding on the ground assaulted our ears, coming closer as time passed interrupted him.

"Perhaps we can continue this discussion in a place that is more appropriate," he said as he glanced at the horizon. "The last thing we need is Guevarra's _guardia sibil _overhearing,"

My eyes widened as I glanced at the approaching silhouette. "Those are the guards?"

"Yes. They've been patrolling San Diego more than usual these days," the elder's eyes narrowed. "But that is not of significance for now. Would you like to join me in my home?"

A few minutes later, the three of us sat in _Pilosopo _Casyo's small hut. It was almost bare except for a few bamboo seats and two tables but his massive collection of books more than compensated for the lack of furniture.

"Would you care for something to drink? Eat? Young Sisa came by this morning with a plate of _bibingka_ she made herself,"

"No, thank you," Edward declined politely.

"Are you sure? I assure you they are quite delicious- "

"Please, may we just carry on with the discussion?" Edward sounded very frustrated as he ran a hand through his already unruly hair.

The old man chuckled. "Very well. You truly are your father, Mister Cullen. He was never one to stop and smell the roses either,"

"Please, just call me Edward. Now what can you tell me about him?"

_Pilosopo _Casyo sat down on one of the seats and leaned on his cane. "Your father, as you already know, was an enthusiastic young man. Very intelligent, highly intellectual. It was one of the many reasons the ambassador chose him out of many to accompany him on his trip here.

"He was also a very kind soul and had his morals in order. He did not hide his distaste for the discrimination in this country and he as absolutely appalled by how the friars ruled over everybody – even well-meaning government officials.

"However, before his arrival in San Diego, two Dominican priests from Madrid were sent by the king of Spain to act as the head of the church, 'representatives of our Holy Father' they said. I'm sure you have heard of them as they are still here today,"

"You are referring to Father Marcus and Aro," Edward stated.

"Yes, that would be them. At first, the church flourished. Never was that small cathedral more filled than when they gave their sermons, Marcus especially. Many even believed he was God Himself. In the span of a few months, they were the most respected figures in San Diego.

"Apparently that was all that they were waiting for. It did not take long before their true colors showed. They collected exorbitant amounts from the people in exchange for 'saving' them from inferno when they perish. Discrimination amongst social classes also became worse, and those who already had power and arrogance to begin with became even more powerful and arrogant.

"Of course your father, being the man he was, refused to accept what has become of San Diego. He was the only man brave enough to actually stand up to Marcus and the only one who attempted to reach out to the _Indios. _

"The friars were furious. Here this foreigner was telling them that what they were doing was wrong and that they did not deserve to be called 'holy men.' They feared his ideas would start a rebellion and so Anthony Masen was thrown in jail for many years,"

I gasped and Edward growled low in his throat beside me. Never had I heard of someone – an esteemed person – from a different country being left to rot in prison here.

"Could the ambassador not have done anything?!" Edward cried, outraged.

"Unfortunately, no. He does not hold that kind of power in this country especially with the church controlling the government.

"Well, I suppose you already know of what had become of his body after he died in prison," the elder continued with a sad expression.

Edward shook his head angrily and another growl emanated from his chest. I attempted to calm him by rubbing his back but then froze and pulled my hands away, suddenly remembering that we had an audience.

But _Pilosopo _Casyo simply smiled. "There is no need to hide your affections here, young Bella. Just watching you as you walked together or sat next to each other was enough to tell me that there is more to your relationship than friendship,"

Like an automatic response, I blushed again and looked down. I heard Edward laugh slightly and I sighed. At least he was calmer.

"Now that that is out of the way, would you like some of the _bibingka _now?" the old man began to stand. "I'm starving to be quite honest as I hadn't had my _merie-"_

"I have a few questions, actually. If you don't mind, of course," Edward said.

"I thought you would have," he chuckled and sat back down. "What would those be?"

"How do you know my father, exactly?"

"Oh. Hm…let's see. When was the first time I've met Anthony Masen…ah yes. He came to this house one day in hopes of being able to borrow books for the local children he was tutoring. He hoped that a school accessible by all would be put up in the future but in the meantime, he did what he could. I helped him to the best of my abilities and I suppose we became friends that way.

"When he learned that I was very much against this type of governance, he told me all of his honest opinions of the friars and how he wanted change despite the Philippines being far from his homeland. He was truly a good man, Edward,"

"I know," Edward murmured with a small smile.

"Is that all?"

"Well…" Edward hesitated and glanced at me for a second before continuing. "I do have one more,"

"Go on,"

"It's about…honestly, this question has nothing to do with my father. It has more to do with Isabella,"

_Pilosopo _Casyo's eyebrows rose. "Alright,"

"You seem to know everything about the events that happened in this town in the past years. Perhaps even before I was born,"

"Yes, I suppose that is correct,"

"So tell me…us," he corrected. "Has…Commander Swan ever been here before?"

"Indeed he has," the elder nodded before looking at me. "And I would guess you are wondering how he relates to young Bella here,"

So there _is _a relation? Had Edward been right all along? My heart thumped faster.

"We are very interested to know that, yes,"

"Well," the old man paused. "To be honest, I'm not very aware of the story behind that,"

I felt my face fall. Would I be left wondering about who my parents were and what my heritage was?

"But," he held up a finger. "I will tell you something that may be helpful to finding your answer.

"The next time you see the commander, ask him about Renee,"

_**Guardia sibil **__– _**civil guards; part of the military who usually kept the peace**

_**Bibingka – **_**type of sticky rice cake**


	12. Chapter 12

"Bella, you should sleep. Aren't you tired?"

"I-I am but…"

"You're still thinking of what that old man told you,"

Nodding my head, I snuggled deeper into Edward's embrace. We were both lying in his bed as we had for many nights before but neither of us showed any signs of sleeping any time soon. I knew Edward was still processing what he found out about his father while I did the same about my bloodline.

_Who is Renee? My mother? Did that make Commander Swan my father then? Why did he not keep me if he is?_

I sighed and closed my eyes. I knew I should be getting my rest as tomorrow the street festivities would begin but I simply could not. Physically, I was exhausted but my mind was still running in circles.

"How are you feeling?" I asked Edward after a while. I could tell from his position that he was tense.

"I'm alright," he sighed. "Honestly, I'm just struggling with my temper,"

He paused and I knew his eyebrows were furrowing again. "My first impression of Father Marcus when I first arrived here was already…well, let's just say I was less than impressed. Perhaps the proper term would be I disliked him but now…" he inhaled harshly and I understood.

"I need you to distract me," he said. "Tell me more about Casyo. What do you call him? A philosopher?"

"Yes, that is the title people usually give him," I said. "It is because of his intellect. Very few _Indios _are as educated as he is. But oftentimes, others – especially the ones who were not able to get any education at all – think he's simply crazy,"

Edward laughed quietly. "I suppose I can see how they can think that. Did he come from a rich family? From what I understand, schooling here cannot be afforded by everyone,"

"He did," I told him. "His mother wanted him to be a priest at first, to make him closer to God. But he rebelled and married instead,"

"He has a wife? Where was she when we came to his house?"

"She's dead," I murmured. "Her name was Renata. She died of a disease when I was still a very young girl. I could not remember what exactly it was but…it was terrible. She was so weak all the time and when she passed, _Pilosopo _Casyo was inconsolable. He spoke to no one for weeks and buried himself in his books,"

"I can only imagine how painful that is," he murmured. "To have the one you…care for die before your eyes,"

He shook his head and pulled me closer. "I'll keep you safe, I promise,"

The next morning, I was roused by the noises that came from outside. It was still very dark outside and as far as I could tell, not even the servants of the manor were awake yet. I yawned and rubbed my eyes in confusion until I realized that the people were already putting their stands in order for the fiesta.

I saw the fruits of their labor a few hours later when the sun was in the sky. All throughout the long, straight streets of San Diego were rows of tables and stalls filled with various foods and wares. It seemed like every soul in San Diego was outside to take part in the merriment.

"This is amazing," Jasper marveled as we walked through the crowds. "Better than any fair I've attended, that is for sure,"

"You haven't attended a single fair back in England, brother," Edward laughed.

"Exactly!"

Edward laughed again and looked over his shoulder to smile at me. We both knew it would be too scandalous for me to walk with them as if I was of the same status so it was wiser for me to linger behind them as they enjoyed the fiesta.

"And look at all this food! I don't think I've ever seen a feast this large before. It appears they have everything!" Jasper was still in awe as he approached a table.

"What is this?" he asked me as he picked up a small cake.

"That is _puto, _sir," I told him. "A type of rice cake,"

"Rice cake," he repeated. "You know, just last night, Alice fed me some rice cake she baked herself. It looked a lot different than this,"

"What did she call it?" Edward inquired.

"_Bi…b…_well, I can't quite recall it anymore," Jasper chuckled. "I do remember that it began with a B, however,"

"Was it _bibingka?" _I asked.

"Yes, that's the one," he confirmed. "I wonder if this tastes as good as that," he took a bite of the cake he was holding. He groaned but I knew it was a sound of approval as he stuffed the rest in his mouth and took more of the _puto _in his arms.

"Such a pig," Edward shook his head in mock disgust and threw a few Pesos on the table to cover his brother's expenses. "I take it you find those delicious, Jasper?"

"Yof! 'Sh rel guf!"

"I would assume that that is a yes,"

We resumed our exploration of the rest of the stalls with Jasper stopping intermittently to taste anything that catches his eye. He thoroughly enjoyed the samples of _adobo _and hesitated when I explained to him that the _dinuguan _he planned to eat was cooked in blood but after tasting a bit of the dark soup, finished every single bite of it.

"You are going to be overweight by the time the night is over," Edward warned him as he carefully removed the small fish bones that littered the insides of his grilled _bangus. _"Brother, I'm serious. You should slow down. You'll have a stomach ache at the very least,"

"Oh quiet down, _Doctor _Edward," Jasper rolled his eyes. "Allow me to indulge. This," he gestured to the busy street. "Will only happen today after all,"

"Actually sir, everything will be here for a week," I informed him. I was hoping to dissuade him from consuming too much in just a span of a few hours but it seemed to have the opposite effect.

"Really? Excellent! I may eat this again, then," he clapped his hands gleefully then returned to his fish.

"I hope Alice is aware of how to treat upset stomachs," Edward muttered. "Because I won't be helping you after you eat through all the tables and end up sick as a dog tonight,"

Jasper simply snorted.

"Speaking of whom, where is she?"

"She is at home with Crispin. He has been showing signs of rebellion lately and Alice does not trust him to stay put and not cause any trouble,"

I felt a twinge of guilt as I heard this. I haven't checked on Alice for so long. If Crispin was having problems then I should have helped him. I knew she had Jasper but I felt like I should be there for her as well. Perhaps I should pay her a visit sometime very soon.

The day continued on much in the same pattern. Edward would comment on the quality of wares he had the chance to observe, Jasper would eat anything he had not seen before while I offered helpful information when needed. Despite my small role, I was enjoying my time with the Cullen brothers. Their antics and the way they teased each other were very entertaining and made me long for my own brother or sister.

That thought led me to think of Commander Swan again. Did he have a family back in America? Children? If he did, would they be my siblings? What about his wife? Was that who Renee was?

Sighing, I shook my head and tried to distract myself. Edward and Jasper were engaged in a conversation I could not relate to so I took the chance to inspect some of the products on display. The table I came across carried various pieces of jewelry in vibrant colors.

I was particularly drawn to a deep blue pendant hanging on a silver chain. It was the smallest of all the stones and the simplest but it was the most beautiful.

I could already tell that the necklace was not something I could afford but I glanced still at the price only to confirm what I already knew.

"Did you find something you like?"

I nearly jumped in surprise when I heard Edward speak behind me. I quickly shook my head to answer his question.

"No, um, I was just looking," I said. I looked at his face to see that he was smiling at me amusedly.

"No? Not even this?" he ran a finger through the thin chain that held the blue stone I was eyeing earlier. For reasons I could not fathom, my cheeks reddened. Was he watching me all along?

"Yes as a matter of fact I was," he said. I didn't realize I spoke out loud. "You like this one, don't you? Would you like me to buy it for you?"

"Oh no that won't-"

"What can I do for you, sir?"

The merchant behind the jewelry table smiled at Edward. He had been speaking to his companion during the time I was silently looking at his wares but now that Edward had made his presence known as a potential customer, he was paying attention to him.

"How much for this necklace?" Edward asked as he gestured to it.

I had no choice but to stand there as the merchant ratted off the price and how he was willing to give it at a discount. But then Edward stopped him, saying that he was agreeable to buy it at its original cost.

"Very good, sir, very good!" he nodded enthusiastically. "Good choice in jewelry. For your sweetheart?" he looked at me and smiled crookedly. It was obvious that he was not from San Diego and was quite unobservant. Otherwise he would have realized that I was dressed like a commoner and that I was a servant of the Hales.

Edward chuckled and handed over some bills. "Yes. For my sweetheart,"

"Edward, you shouldn't have done that," I murmured as the merchant placed the necklace in its case.

"Why not?" he asked "I did say was courting you, didn't I?"

"Well…" I fidgeted. "Yes, but you needn't buy me anything, especially something that expensive,"

"Bella," his tone was scolding. "Stop. I want to, alright? Besides, you deserve this. More than this, even. Let me spoil you,"

The way he spoke left no room for rejection and I sighed in defeat. Edward heard it and smiled, offering me the small case.

I smiled back and tentatively brought my hands up to take it but a familiar and lively voice kept me from doing so.

"Mr. Cullen! There you are," _Kapitan _Tiago greeted with a big smile. "We have been looking for you and your brother all morning!"

"Captain," Edward nodded. "I'm sorry; did we agree to meet this morning?"

"Oh no, no, there wasn't a…well, I just thought that you and your brother would go to the fiesta with Tanya and her friends. They were wondering where you were as well,"

"We left early," Edward forced a smile but the captain didn't seem to notice his discomfort.

"I see. Well, I'm sure you'll see Tanya around. Plenty of excitement happening today,"

"Indeed, Santiago, indeed," said Father Marcus from behind us as he approached. He stood next to the captain and gave a haughty grin.

"Enjoying the fiesta, Mr. Cullen?"

I could feel the waves of tension emanate from Edward's form as his stance became rigid and his eyes hardened at the sight of the friar. I knew he must have been thinking of what _Pilosopo _Casyo told him yesterday.

"Yes, this is all very interesting," he replied calmly. "Quite different from what we have back home,"

"Hm, yes I suppose that's true," Father Marcus glanced down and raised an eyebrow. "I see you have been making purchases as well,"

He was looking at the box that held the necklace in Edward's hand. My cheeks flooded with blood yet again as his eyes went from the case to me.

Edward cleared his throat rather angrily. "Is there anything else we can do for you?"

_Kapitan _Tiago chuckled. "Oh, no there isn't. Sorry to disturb you, Mr. Cullen. We'll be on our way,"

"It's alright,"

"Actually, I wanted to ask if you would do us the honor of attending the blessing this afternoon," Father Marcus said.

"The blessing?"

"Oh yes! The blessing!" the captain exclaimed suddenly. "They are putting up a new building near the market and have asked Father Marcus to bless it even though it is not yet finished. I'm sure the owners would like it if you and your brother came. Your parents, the Hales and other guests are attending as well,"

"We will be there,"

"Good, good,"

"We will see you then, Mr. Cullen," Father Marcus grinned at Edward then at me before turning away and following the captain.

I heard Edward growl quietly beside me but thankfully, he was distracted from his ire by the arrival of Jasper whose mouth was covered with a reddish brown sauce.

That afternoon, Edward was the only one I accompanied to the blessing. Jasper had begged off due to an intense ache in his stomach. We made our way to the building site where the other guests were already standing around the unfinished structure.

"Edward! There you are," Lady Cullen scurried forward as soon as she saw her son. "Where is Jasper?"

"He had a bit too much to eat," Edward replied with a smirk. "I tried to stop him, I swear,"

Lady Cullen laughed and shook her head. She turned her head to look at me and to my surprise, smiled.

"Isabella! I didn't know you were coming,"

"Oh, um – "

"I asked her to come with me mother. I don't know the way here,"

"Of course,"

She smiled at me again before taking hold of Edward's elbow and showing him the place Father Marcus wished for him to occupy.

I looked around the crowd and saw many familiar faces, most of them prominent members of San Diego's higher society. Elias was there as well with an unusually serious expression on his face.

I walked over to stand next to him but aside from the small smile he offered me still remained sober. I asked him what the matter was but he simply shook his head and told me to pay attention to what we came here for in the first place.

Father Marcus began to read from his Bible then, passages in Spanish I couldn't understand. He was about to do the sign of the cross when Elias suddenly ran away from my side, pushing people out of his way as he tore through.

Confused and shocked, I followed after him and witnessed as he swiftly pulled Edward far away from his place. Edward was about to protest but was interrupted by the sound of a falling concrete piece colliding with the ground exactly where he stood previously.

_**Adobo – **_**(IDK if I've explained this already before but anyway) a classic Filipino dish consisting of meat – mostly pork or chicken – cooked in soy sauce and vinegar.**

_**Dinuguan – **_**root word is **_**dugo**_**, meaning blood; pig's organs such as kidneys, heart, liver, snout, etc. cooked in a sauce made of vinegar, chili and pig's blood. **


	13. Chapter 13

"Edward!"

"What happened?!"

"Someone call a doctor!"

My body was pushed back as everyone clamored to where Elias and Edward were. I felt frustrated that I could not see what was happening – to either of them – but I knew better than to push my way through the crowd.

"I'm fine," I heard Edward call out loudly to appease everyone. "Really. No need for a doctor,"

"Are you sure, son?" Lord Cullen asked. "Did anything manage to hit you?"

"No, nothing touched me,"

Questions about their well-being were thrown back and forth between Edward and Elias and though they both denied any injuries or any hurt, people around still continued to fuss, Lady Cullen and Lady Rosalie especially.

The crowd suddenly parted as Father Marcus passed to inspect the commotion that interrupted his ceremony.

"Oh dear," he tutted as he looked over Elias and Edward. "Well. It is a good thing no harm was done. Shall we carry on with the blessing then?"

Lord Cullen looked aghast as she turned to the friar. "Simply continue with the blessing? Why, the whole thing could have been intentional! Will there be no investigation conducted?!"

Father Marcus' face contorted to an annoyed expression as he glanced to the place where the cement had fallen.

"Lord Cullen, I assure you that there was no foul play. No one could have climbed that structure without killing themselves. It was _purely_ an accident. Now, the ceremony…"

As the priest walked away, everyone began to calm and the murmurings quieted down slightly. It was obvious that Father Marcus' words were enough for them but it just caused an uncomfortable twinge in my stomach that told me that was not truly the case.

With the crowd going back to their places, I managed to find my way back to where Edward and his family were standing. Though I believed him earlier when he said that he was uninjured, I still breathed a sigh of relief to see him safe with my own eyes.

Edward spotted me then and he visibly relaxed as I came closer. I wanted badly to stand by his side but knew better than to do so.

"We should take him to the doctor," Lady Cullen spoke, the concern obvious in her voice.

"Mother, I'm fine," Edward insisted again, his eyes narrowing in irritation. "Believe me, I'm a doctor. Medical attention is not needed,"

"Actually, I believe it is," Elias said. "I know someone who can help. Come with me,"

"How many times must I say it?! There is nothing – "

"Mister Cullen," Elias' voice was firm. "This is _important. _Please, just come with me,"

Their eyes met and a silent understanding passed as Edward eventually nodded.

"Alright, I'll go with you,"

"We should as well," Lord Cullen asserted.

"No, that is not needed," Elias shook his head. "Besides, the way is too long. It would be wiser for you and your family to return home or stay for the blessing if you wish,"

"But –"

"I'll be alright," Edward interrupted before glancing at me and adding "Though I should keep Be-Isabella with me. For when I go back,"

Elias smirked and I saw Lady Rosalie give a small, knowing smile while Lady Cullen patted his arm absently and murmured "Of course, of course,"

"Well. Shall we then?"

We left the Cullens and the Hales swiftly after that. We trekked for what seemed like a long time, cutting mostly through clumps of trees until we made it to Elias' house not far from the lake.

"What is it that you need to discuss with me?" Edward asked as soon as we entered the small living room. Elisar, who was busy sharpening pieces of bamboo in one of the seats, raised an eyebrow first at Edward then at his brother.

"It happened," Elias told him. "He barely made it out unscathed,"

"Why am I not surprised," Elisar snorted, slicing a chunk of bamboo off forcefully.

"Can someone just please tell me why I'm here,"

"Mister Cullen, have a seat. I don't know how you'll take this,"

If I was not worried before, it had changed now. I gripped Edward's hand tighter as he pulled both of us to sit on one of the benches.

"What Father Marcus said, about what happened earlier being an accident, well he was lying. He plotted the whole thing,"

I already had my suspicions about that being the case but hearing it confirmed still left me very surprised. Why would anyone want Edward dead? He was a visitor – it was even his first time to set foot in this town!

While my mouth hung open and my eyes widened at the news, Edward remained calm beside me.

"I already had a feeling it was more than just an unfortunate event," he chuckled without humor. "Coincidences are rare in this world,"

"There's more," Elias spoke again. "Marcus planned the whole thing himself,"

Though he showed no facial reaction, I felt his hand tighten around mine and his form tense even further.

"You are sure of this?"

"You'd be surprised what you hear when you truly listen," Elisar told him. "We heard him say so himself,"

"But…why?" I asked, unable to stop myself. "Edward hasn't done anything wrong to Father Marcus or anyone else,"

"No, but his father has. I will never understand how those priests can hold grudges for so long," he muttered.

"This is just…preposterous!"

"As ridiculous as it sounds, Mister Cullen, it's the truth,"

"Well, what do you suggest I do then?" he asked. "Report him to the lieutenant?"

Elias gave him an incredulous look. "Are you right in the head? That is a death warrant and excommunication waiting to happen! The hold of the church in this town, in this _country, _is more powerful than you realize. Only those who truly have no more reason to live would do something as idiotic as that,"

"So we shall just let him continue this madness?!" Edward stood up angrily, his hand leaving mine to tangle in his bronze locks. "Wait until he finally has me dead?"

"That wasn't what I was saying," Elias clarified. "All I am telling you is to be more careful. As much as possible, do _not_ cross paths with any of the friars and don't draw any attention to yourself. Most of all do not provoke them in _any _way. My brother and I will keep our ears open and it would be wise if you do the same,"

After Edward had calmed down slightly, he agreed and thanked Elias for his help. The worry and dread that settled inside me earlier grew heavier to the point that I could not even speak.

Edward was silent as well, even when his family berated him with questions once we returned to the manor. He simply murmured a few words of reassurance before going to his room. The sun was just beginning to set outside and I wished time would travel faster. I wanted nothing more than for night to fall so I could speak with him and comfort him if he needed me to.

I could just imagine what was running through his mind.

Dinner that night was a quiet affair, mostly because three of the usual occupants of the table were absent. Edward claimed he was tired and remained in his room, Jasper's stomach was still too upset to accept any food and Lady Rosalie, whose face was etched with worry and concern most probably for Elias, stated that she was still full from the fiesta.

"How is he?" Lord Hale asked before taking a sip of wine.

"I can't tell," Lady Cullen replied with a heavy sigh. "He seems alright physically, but I think he can be in shock. He's been so quiet; not a word from him since he's returned from the doctor's,"

"But that is how he copes," Lord Cullen said. "Do you remember when his pa- when…when that tragedy when he was a child happened? He wouldn't speak for weeks. Just give him time, Esme,"

"I suppose you're correct,"

"Strange behavior from Father Marcus today," Lady Hale commented off-handedly but the mere mention of the friar's name made the worry grow. "I don't believe I've seen him so…flippant,"

"It must be stress," her husband shrugged. "The fiesta _is _a weeklong celebration after all. Besides, Edward is fine; the boy said so himself,"

The discussion seemed to be repetitions of this conversation all throughout the meal. I excused myself to do other chores in halfway through mostly because I could no longer stand still any longer. I kept my hands busy with anything I could find, hoping that it would help time pass by faster.

Eventually, after what seemed like an eternity, everyone went to bed and I almost tripped twice on the staircase in my hurry to get to Edward. I no longer uncertain when I opened the door and let myself be ensconced by the warmth of his embrace.

The next day, there was another reason for celebration aside from the fiesta. It was Jacob's birthday and Mr. Black insisted that his party be held with the festivities, making every citizen of San Diego invited despite their stature in society. As a result, the food increased and Jacob received twice as much presents as he would have gotten if his party was private.

While I recognized almost every face in the gathering, I noticed that Commander Swan was once again not in attendance. What _Pilosopo _Casyo told me was always at the back of my head and I wondered if the day when I would finally get the chance to speak to him would arrive.

"Isn't it always great when we have foreigners here?" I heard _Kapitan _Tiago chuckle. "The enjoyment always grows!"

The lieutenant nodded. "In fact, I believe this is the biggest fiesta San Diego's ever seen!"

"I suppose," Father Marcus spoke suddenly and I almost jumped in surprise. I most certainly did not see him there and now that I did, I felt the urge to move to Edward's side. I looked around and saw him standing with his father and brother nearby.

"But that certainly isn't the case every time," the friar continued. "I distinctly remember a horrid year when foreigners had been nothing but trouble,"

"When was that?"

"What else? That year that bastard Masen arrived!"

My ears pricked up immediately. Masen? Edward's father?

"I tell you, nothing pleases me more than to see him gone for good. That wretched deserves to rot in hell for all the –"

"Don't you dare speak that way about my father!"

The surrounding area suddenly grew quiet as all eyes landed on Edward. His shoulders were tense, eyes burning with fury and his hands were fisted so tightly, his knuckles were white.

"Mis-"

"If there's anyone who deserves to have his soul purged in hell, it's you! You don't think I know of your cruelty? Your mercilessness? You locked a _child_ in a tower without even proving his guilt! My father's body never received the proper respect he deserved because _you _didn't allow it! Yet you call yourself a man of _God?!"_

"Edward…" Jasper tried to calm his brother but he shook him off with a loud growl.

Father Marcus seemed unperturbed by Edward's words. "Anthony Masen was a no good, nosy journalist who did nothing but scatter lies and cause problems for this community. As far as I am concerned, he got exactly what he deserved!"

The priest's callous words was the final straw. Before I could even process what was truly happening, Edward's hands were suddenly around Father Marcus' throat, depriving him of air as he pushed him to a nearby table, knocking it over.

"Edward!" Lord Cullen shouted as Elias and Elisar worked to get him off the gasping friar.

"Let me go!" Edward growled, struggling against the arms that restrained him.

I could no longer take it anymore. Not caring for the other eyes that were watching, I rushed to him and placed my hands on his face.

"Edward, please," I whispered. "Calm down,"

His blazing green eyes met mine and I could see him try his best to do as I said. He loosened his posture after a few moments and I wrapped my arms around him without hesitation. Elias and Elisar let go of his arms and he did the same for me.

"You see this?" Father Marcus rasped from behind me. "He is even worse than his father! Taking advantage of a servant and making her his whore. You are no longer a virgin, are you girl?"

Edward growled again and moved us so that I was placed behind his body. "Leave Bella out of this. Do whatever the hell you want to me but do not even think about touching her. She has done nothing wrong,"

"Nothing wrong?" he chuckled venomously as he supported himself unsteadily on another table. "Your little trollop has been paying you nightly visits in your room, has she not? I'm surprised you can even show your face in church, girl,"

My eyes widened and I gasped, my cheeks blossomed with blood.

_He knew? But…even still! Edward and I never did anything immoral!_

"Not to mention how you always seem to be alone with her. Would you like to explain why you have given her a very expensive piece of jewelry if you are not enjoying her every night?"

It seemed that Edward was as speechless as I was. He was like a statue in front of me.

"You both ought to be ashamed of yourselves, desecrating the Hales' home and the sanctity of the marriage bed. Consider yourselves excommunicated,"


	14. Chapter 14

I never thought I would see the normally busy and noisy San Diego become completely and utterly silent but it was obvious that I was wrong. The entire scenery went completely mute and all I could hear were the sounds of my frantically beating heart.

Suddenly, Edward's hand wrapped around my wrist and he began pulling me out of the tense circle we created. I stumbled on my own feet and almost fell but Edward pushed forward through the pathway the people created as soon as we were close enough.

"I've expected this to happen," Father Marcus cackled from where he stood. "Of course you would run away like the coward you are. So much like your father, aren't you, Mr. _Masen?"_

We stopped abruptly and I was pushed behind Edward's form as he faced Father Marcus with so much fury on his face.

"_I'm _the coward?! You pompous hypocrite!" he growled, surging forward. Elias and Elisar managed to get a hold of him before he could reach the priest and cause any more physical harm.

"If there is anyone who is deserving of that title in this entire town it is you! You even dare to call my father the same when he saw through your self-righteousness. I don't give a _damn_ if you remove me from the church. If being a part of it means having to live by what _you _deem is correct, I would have left it on my own years ago!"

He roughly shook off the arms that restrained him and swiftly grabbed my arm again, pulling us both away from everyone.

We kept moving for what seemed like a very long time. I doubt Edward knew where he was going but he never stopped walking.

I was thankful when he stopped in the middle of one of the vast forests surrounding the town. My feet were aching and I knew my ankles were bruised from the many times I've tripped. I collapsed against the trunk of a particularly large trunk but Edward continued to pace in front of me.

I watched as he ran his hands through his hair repeatedly, his breathing still uneven. He continued to be this way for a while, my concern growing as I continued to watch him. I opened my mouth to ask him if he was alright or if he needed anything when he suddenly dropped to his knees in front of me and placed his hands on either side of my face.

"Bella," he whispered, his eyes burning into mine. "Bella, I'm sorry,"

His tone made my heart break and I immediately wrapped my arms around him. He returned the gesture, crushing me to him so hard I almost could not breathe.

"It's alright," I told him. "It's alright, Edward,"

"No it isn't," he shook his head against my shoulder. "I've…I've _ostracized_ you, Bella. Because of me, you will be the center of rumors. No one will look at you the same way again. I've even taken your home, your employment. I'm so sorry, love. So sorry,"

"Oh Edward," I pulled him closer to me. "None of them matter. It is alright,"

"How can you forgive me?" he murmured in my neck. "Because of me, you are no longer a part of the church!"

"Edward, please listen to me," I begged of him. "I have nothing to forgive. I don't care about what anyone would say about me. What they say isn't important. My employment…I can always find work elsewhere. All I care about is that you…is that you stay with me, Edward. Please. You are the only one I cannot bear to lose,"

It was the most words I've said to express what I feel about him. He had always been the more forward one in our relationship and despite the circumstances, I was happy that I was able to show him that I returned the feelings he had for me.

"Bella," he breathed. "You'll never lose me. I am not going anywhere without you,"

"And…and what you said about the church," I continued. "I…I agree with you. I love the Lord with all my being but what the friars do is no longer right."

To be honest, being excommunicated made me a bit nervous but I didn't show that to Edward. After all, he was correct. The church's abuse was becoming too much.

Edward pulled away slightly and locked his gaze on me, his green eyes blazing once again with the paradox of determination and softness that I've always seen in them when I look at him. He raised one hand to stroke my cheek lovingly.

"I love you Bella," he murmured. "With all my heart, I love you,"

The way he spoke left no room for doubt. Emotion welled up inside me and rendered me incapable of speech so I did what I could and wrapped my arms around his neck again to bring his face to mine.

Our lips met and it felt like my body was on fire. His hands were everywhere – my back, my hips my neck, my face but it didn't matter where he touched me. I felt loved and cared for either ways.

"Edward," I panted when he pulled away briefly to kiss my jaw. "Edward,"

"Yes, my love?"

"I…I love you too," I whispered. I knew deep in my heart that that was the truth. Aside from Alice, he was the only one whom I could truly talk to, who cared for what I thought and what I needed. The only one who made me feel like I was worth more than what society saw me as. The only one who made me feel safe.

Edward said nothing in response but he did set his lips back on mine, this time with even more passion than before. A moan escaped my throat and that seemed to encourage him as he pulled me onto his lap.

"Well, I know you've just been excommunicated but there's no need to _truly _let loose in the middle of the forest,"

I pulled away immediately to look for whoever spoke. It was Elias, leaning against a tree with an amused smirk on his face.

"What are you doing here?" Edward asked, his voice husky from our earlier activities. He arranged us in a more appropriate position but still held me close.

"I've come to find you," Elias replied like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "The whole town is abuzz as you can imagine so Elisar and I concurred that perhaps you would like to stay with us. Our home is farther from the public than the Hales' manor and I'm sure you'd rather not run into anyone just yet,"

"That's…that is very thoughtful of you, Elias. Thank you," Edward grinned at him .

"It's no problem," Elias smiled widely. "Consider it as a show of gratitude for doing what we should have done ages ago," he chuckled. "Follow me,"

He led the way through the forest, chatting animatedly about what happened after we left. Apparently, it was all everyone could talk about. I felt a little bad for Jacob, his birthday eclipsed by the scandal created by the foreigner and the servant.

We reached their home a few minutes later where Elisar was preparing our sleeping quarters.

"We weren't exactly expecting guests," Elisar smiled sheepishly as he looked at the cluttered room where a bed was set against one wall and piles of bamboo furniture against the other. "This will have to do. Sorry,"

Edward dismissed him with a wave of a hand and a friendly grin. "No, this is perfect,"

"As long as we give them privacy, of course," Elias added. "I'm sure they want to continue what they were doing when I found them,"

"What are you – _ooooh, _I see," Elisar smirked at his brother and then Edward. "Well, don't you worry about us, Mr. Cullen. Our bedrooms are behind the kitchen at the _far_ corner of the house,"

The blush that had already blossomed in my cheeks intensified as they laughed at mine and Edward's expense. Edward simply grinned back and promptly closed the door behind them when they left.

He was by my side in a second, arms around me and lips pressed to mine r as he held me impossibly closer. My hands seemed to have locked themselves in his hair and that made his kisses even more frantic. Before long, we were both laying in the small bed, entwined as much as possible.

All the excitement and nerves had my heart beating double time. Who knew being touched this way was so…pleasurable? Every part of me just ached to be in contact with him.

I stiffened suddenly when my mind began screaming that this was wrong, so against what was expected of a Christian. Only couples who have already been wed in the eyes of the God were allowed this kind of intimacy and I worried about what would come to me after this life. Do my actions dictate that I must go to hell?

Edward must have felt the shift in my demeanor and pulled away slightly to look me in the eyes.

"Bella?" he asked softly, his hand stroking my flushed cheek.

I looked back at him blankly at first while I tried to get my thoughts sorted. A short moment later and the events of the day came tumbling back into my consciousness and I remembered everything.

Edward's outrage.

Father Marcus' hurtful words.

Our excommunication.

"Bella, are you alright?" Edward spoke again. "Do you wish for us to stop?"

His eyes were filled with so much love and care for me that my heart almost burst from my chest. Without thinking about it, I shook my head and launched myself back into his arms, lips melded to his and limbs tangled.

I was no longer a part of the church. It no longer had a hold on me.

And suddenly, I was glad that was how it was.

That meant Edward and I were free to truly show each other how much we loved each other. We could most certainly do it now with no church head to judge us. The thought both made me more excited and made my stomach flutter with nervous butterflies. I certainly knew the basics of the act but I was not aware of how we were supposed to begin it. The kissing and constant touching was a good start, I guessed but there had to be more.

Clothes. We had to remove our clothes.

With shaky hands, I tried to pry Edward's shirt away from his body. The type he was wearing was not one I was accustomed to and I could not figure out how to remove it. Still, I tried my best to pry it away from him only to be stopped by his firm grip.

"Bella," he gasped breathlessly. "What are you doing, love?"

"Edward," I replied, equally as breathless. "Edward, I…I want you to love me,"

"I already do, sweetheart,"

"With your body," I told him. "Please. L-Love me with your body,"

No response came from him but his eyes darkened and his hold on my wrist tightened. I waited anxiously for him to say something, anything but all he did was stare at me.

"I can't," he whispered, finally letting his grip loosen. "I can't do that to you,"

I blinked as I slowly took in what he uttered. He rejected me. He did not want me.

I bit my bottom lip to stop it from trembling as I felt my eyes sting with unshed tears. Edward did not want me that way. Maybe he does not love me after all.

Trying hard to breathe as normally as I could, I moved away from him as much as the small space allowed. I only stopped when I felt my back touch the wall.

"Bella," his voice sounded pained. "No, love, I'm not pushing you away. Not in the way you are thinking. Please, come here,"

His long arms stretched over to my form and effortlessly brought me tight against his body again. This time, I could no longer hold the tears that were forming and they streamed down my cheeks.

"Don't cry," Edward used his thumb to wipe away the moisture. "I want you very much, Bella. From the moment I've heard you speak. You have evoked feelings in me that I never thought I would experience. And I do want to love you…physically," he swallowed. "But now is not the right time. I have already taken so much from you. Let us not add your virtue to that list,"

"I-I want you to take it," I told him. "I'm giving it to you. I love you, Edward,"

"And I love you," he reassured me with a kiss on my forehead. "But sweetheart, with everything that's happened…I just…I want it to be special for us, when…when we love each other that way. I want you to become my wife first. I also don't want to disrespect the morals we both have about consummating our relationship before marriage,"

"But, the church…we're no longer Christians. What does it matter if we become more intimate?"

Edward sighed and stroked my hair. "I know that we were excommunicated today, love, but I know that in your untainted heart, your values are still there. You are a good person, Bella. My angel. I couldn't live with myself if I compromised your beliefs and mine as well,"

I sighed and buried my face in his neck in defeat. I knew he was right.

"I'm sorry," I whispered.

"Shh," he kissed the top of my head then chuckled quietly. "You just have to be a bit more patient, love,"

My brows furrowed in confusion. "Patient?"

"Yes," I felt him nod. "I just need you to wait awhile until you become my wife. Once you are truly mine, I promise you that I will make love to you every night until we are both old and gray,"

A blush colored my cheeks. "You truly meant it when you said that?"

He chuckled again. "Of course,"

"But can we still marry despite…"

"I'll find a way," he declared. "You _will_ become my beautiful Lady Cullen even if it costs me everything else,"


	15. Chapter 15

I woke up stiff with disorientation.

The mattress below me felt different, the air smelled different and everything was just…_different._

A warm body shifted next to me then and arms that were wound tight around me held me closer to it. It took me a moment but I eventually remembered that I was not with Edward in the Hale's manor but rather Elias and Elisar's home.

My body sagged in realization and relief, snuggling closer to Edward's chest. The sky outside indicated that it was still early morning – the hour when I usually awakened to do my chores. But that was when I was still a servant. For once, I was free to sleep more.

But sleep never came again, my body being accustomed to getting up at this hour. Sighing, I untangled myself from Edward and quietly moved out of the room and into the kitchen. Perhaps I could make breakfast as a thank you for Elias and Elisar's kindness.

Fortunately, the kitchen was well stocked and I found everything I needed and more easily. The last thing I wanted to do was to travel to the market and be the target of everyone's eyes. Even despite the time, many of the merchants were already awake and setting up their stalls.

The sun was beginning to show itself by the time the house began to wake up. Edward was the first to rouse, wrapping his arms around my waist from behind.

"Morning," he mumbled against my shoulder.

"Good morning," I replied at the same time he yawned.

"You should go back to sleep," I told him. "It is still early,"

"It's alright," he said. "Do you need any help?"

"No but you can keep me company,"

I looked over my shoulder to see him smile and nod.

Edward sat at the table while I finished making our morning meal. Elisar soon joined him followed by Elias who suddenly became very jovial at the sight of breakfast. He was tucked in and ready to eat before I could finish plating the last dish.

"This is amazing!" he moaned, shoveling more rice in his mouth. "I miss having a woman in the house,"

"Well then maybe you should ask Miss Rosalie to marry you already," Elisar spoke before getting hit at the back of the head.

"Ow! What?" he glared at his brother.

"I was talking about ma, you imbecile!" Elias snapped though his ears turned red.

"Marry you?" Edward cut in. "Have you been courting her?"

Elias grinned . "Yes. For a few months now,"

My eyes widened in surprise. I've seen signs that Lady Rosalie had a liking to Elias and him the same but I never knew he was officially wooing her.

"Oh don't look so surprised, Bella," Elisar chuckled. "Surely you must have seen how my brother looks at her,"

"I've seen it," I said. "But I just…I never noticed you together very often,"

"That's because you're too busy with your own courtship," Elias jutted his thumb in Edward's direction before refilling his plate with food. "Anyway, we usually spend our time together during night time since she is with her family and that daughter of the captain during the day.

"And," he continued in a lower voice. "I am sure she would say no if I asked her,"

"Oh here we go," Elisar rolled his eyes.

"What makes you say that?" I asked him.

"Well, look at her," Elias shook his head in rare exasperation. "She is beautiful, both inside and out, and has wealth and status. I have neither. Her parents would not approve either,"

Edward spoke up. "Money and status means nothing, my friend. If anything, they are just ridiculous creations of society. As for parental approval, that should not have an impact either. As much as I love my parents, I do not let dictate how I should live my life. I'm sure Miss Hale thinks the same so don't let any of that stop you from getting what you want. I know it has not stopped me," he looked over to me and grasped my hand on the table.

Elias' eyes settled on Edward, on me and finally, our linked fingers.

"You're right, Mr. Cullen," he sighed.

"That is what I have been telling you again and again!" Elisar exclaimed, throwing his hands up. "But of course you never listen to _me,_ now do you?"

The rest of the morning meal passed more lightly after that and rather quickly with the brothers' amazing appetites. The dishes I washed afterwards were all clean as they have both eaten _everything._

I wondered if they would suffer from any stomach aches like what had happened to Jasper but both seemed to be perfectly fine. They even decided to leave for the lake immediately afterwards.

"Wouldn't you considering resting first?" Edward asked them as they gathered some nets. "It isn't advisable for you to do any strenuous work after eating such a heavy serving of food,"

"We'll be alright, Mr. Cullen. This is what we do every morning though _agahan _hasn't tasted that good since ma was around," Elias grinned. "Besides, we're sure you'd rather spend some time with Isabella without us hanging about,"

The two of them laughed loudly before promising to be back before twilight and leaving. My cheeks were still red though they were long out the door.

Edward came closer then and kissed my forehead. "What would you like to do today, love?"

"Hm," I hummed, enjoying the feel of his arms around me. "To be honest, I don't know,"

Back at the manor, I always had a long list of chores to finish so my days were perpetually occupied. But now that that was no longer the case, I hadn't any idea of what to do.

"We can continue your lessons, if you'd like," he suggested softly. His hands ran up and down my back and I shivered.

"I would like that. Thank you," I said. Our nightly lessons had been neglected since Edward's confession of his feelings for me – our nights spent kissing and laying together instead of working for me to be able to read and write.

"Alright," Edward kissed my forehead again and pulled away.

We spent the morning refreshing me memory of letters, numbers and words with the help of some books Edward found lying on a table. I could proudly say that progress was made as I was already capable of writing sentences, albeit short and simple ones.

We took a break at around noon for the midday meal. I did not know if Elias and Elisar would return for that but made more than what was enough for Edward and me just in case.

I thought both of them had arrived when a knock on the door was heard but when I looked to see who was there, it was Jasper and Alice.

"We were so worried about the both of you!" Jasper's face was relieved as he let himself inside.

"How did you know we were here?"

"Alice," he grinned fondly at the girl behind him. "She said that Elias would be the first friend – if not her – who would help you,"

"How are you, Bella?" Alice asked, hugging me. "Are you okay?"

"Yes," I nodded. "It is still…strange to think that we're no longer a part of the church, but for the most part, we're both fine,"

"Everything will work out," she said confidently and patted my shoulder.

"Where is Edward?"

"Oh, he must still be – "

"Jasper?"

"Brother! There you are! You've driven mother and father _sick _with worry!"

I turned to see Jasper give his brother an embrace. He pulled away and looked over Edward, his nose scrunching.

"It is good Alice suggested I bring you clothes. You are clearly in need of fresh ones," he handed over the bag I did not notice he was carrying.

"I made sure to bring your clothing as well," Alice reassured me with a smile.

After thanking them both, Edward and I sat with them in the living room as Jasper told us of what happened in the Hale manor the night before.

"It was madness!" he told us. "Mother was in tears; nothing Lady Hale said or did comforted her and begged father to search for you. He sent out all the available servants to do just that. When they came back after midnight with no idea of where you were, mother thought the worst and just went into hysterics again.

"Lord Hale, on the other hand, thought that you and Isabella were better off unfound. If the servants found you and brought you back, the reputation of his family would definitely be endangered and they might be the next target of the friars. He and father got into this big row and it was just a riot! Would have been entertaining if you were just a spectator, I suppose,"

Edward muttered something intelligible and ran a hand through his hair. He exhaled a gust of air before speaking.

"And you brother? How are you?"

"Perfectly alright," Jasper replied. "I have been staying with Alice. It was all just beginning to become too much. Mother didn't appreciate that any more than you disappearing, however,"

"Then just…tell her that I am alright. I just need time…away,"

Jasper smirked. "That was what I told her as my excuse last night before I left as well,"

The discussion continued up until another knock sounded at the door. This time, I was positive that it was Elias or Elisar who had come back so when I opened the door, I was more than surprised to see that it was not either of them.

It was Commander Swan instead.

_**Agahan – **_**breakfast**

**Midterms = Depression**


	16. Chapter 16

Commander Swan cleared his throat before he spoke.

"I'm sorry for…disturbing you but…I really need to speak to you. May I come in?"

I must have looked like a fool standing there and not saying anything but I was still too shocked to do much else.

_What could he possibly want? I knew he had been avoiding us – me – for such a long time and yet here he was._

"Bella? Who is it, sweetheart?"

I turned my head swiftly to see Edward coming closer. He wrapped an arm around my shoulders before looking out to see our nervous looking visitor.

"Commander Swan. To what do we owe the pleasure?" he spoke as if what was happening was nothing out of the ordinary. Or that he was expecting this to happen.

Commander Swan cleared his throat again and wrung his hands before answering.

"Mr. Cullen, I know my visit was not expected but I really would like to talk to you. To both of you," his brown eyes went from Edward to me before quickly moving away again.

I felt Edward's arm tighten around me but I felt him nod. "Alright. Please come in,"

I let Edward lead my body back so the commander could pass and I allowed him to steer me back to the living room. My muscles still felt uncooperative and I probably would not have been able to move by myself.

Jasper stood immediately as soon as the three of us came to view. His blue eyes looked wary.

"Commander, I believe you still remember my brother Jasper,"

"Yes. It is good to see you again, Mr. Cullen,"

"Likewise," Jasper nodded before reaching out to hold Alice's hand.

An awkward silence ensued as the four of us stood there, staring at the ground. It was only broken when Alice jumped to her feet as well with a smile on her face.

"Well. I believe we have Jasper and I will be on our way then. It was good to meet you, Commander," she tugged on the other Cullen brother's hand before moving towards the door.

Before she could walk out of the door, she stopped to whisper in my ear "Listen to what he has to say, Bella. He can help you,"

I wondered how she could think that but before I could ask her, she and Jasper were out of the house leaving Edward and I with our guest.

"Have a seat," Edward gestured to one of the chairs before sitting down himself with me right beside him.

"Thank you," Commander Swan did just that and wrung his hands. "Let me start by saying that I truly am sorry for how I've acted at the beginning. I know you've both been…very confused by my arrival, es-especially you, Isa-Isabella," he looked at me for a second before focusing on the floor again. "And all I did was baffle you more by constantly disappearing.

"But that ends today. I know you have questions and to be honest, I have some myself. I…well, I was hoping to clear everything now,"

He lifted his eyes again and gave a tentative smile.

"May I ask the first question?" Edward leaned forward. "Why are you approaching is now?"

Commander Swan sighed and rubbed his face. "I've honestly been contemplating coming to you for days. Weeks, even. Ever since I've arrived here. Well, not exactly. At the beginning, I still had to sort things out in my head. But when I found so many holes in my thoughts, I knew we had to talk. And knowing that you had your own holes – perhaps even more than mine – a meeting became even more necessary. After I've heard of your…predicament, I decided to grab the opportunity. Both of you are away from the Hales whom I am sure would be curious as to why I am speaking with you so I thought now would be a good time,"

Edward nodded, accepting his explanation for a delayed reaction. "Alright,"

"What else would you like to know?"

"Bella?" Edward turned to me. "Now's your chance to ask him, sweetheart,"

I was suddenly very shy. I knew that from the moment my eyes met his very familiar brown eyes I wanted answers but now that the opportunity was here, I did not know how to go about asking. Edward squeezed my hand then, granting me some courage.

"Are we…are we…" I cleared my throat to make my voice stronger. "Are we of any relation to each other? I-I know it sounds strange but-"

"No, no, not strange," the commander interrupted, finally looking at me for more than just a moment. "That is a…very good question actually. One that I believe I can answer correctly,"

He paused and his voice quieted. "Isabella, you are my daughter,"

My eyes widened and I felt my jaw drop. That idea had already been in my thoughts before but hearing it from his lips made it seem all the more plausible.

"Let me explain. Please," Commander Swan pleaded as soon as he saw my reaction.

He took a steadying breath before continuing.

"My first visit here was about twenty, twenty-one years ago. I had just joined the Navy then and we were en route from China back to the United States. Our ship had broken down somewhere in the South China Sea and we were forced to stop over in the Philippines.

"The damage on the vessel was quite extensive – we were out of fuel and the engine had decided then to succumb to its years of depreciation so we were told that our stop over may be longer than anticipated. I was angry at that fact at first…but I instantly approved of it as soon as I met Renee,"

_"The next time you see the commander, ask him about Renee," Pilosopo _Casyo's voice rang in my head suddenly and I shook it to focus on what the commander was saying.

"She was working as a nurse in a small clinic in Intramuros, the very same clinic where I had to get my cuts stitched because of a drunken fight with one of my mates. Though I was beyond intoxicated that night, I could register clearly how she looked, how she smelled, how her voice sounded – _everything _about her. I knew then that I had to see her again,"

Commander Swan chuckled quietly. "Renee wouldn't agree to see me at first and I didn't blame her. After all, her first impression of me was a violent drunk. But I was stubborn. I found out where she stayed and left her flowers almost every day. I visited the clinic often though I had no injuries. It took about a month before she finally agreed to let me buy her dinner but it was well worth it.

"I learned a lot about her over that one dinner together. She was American, like I am and had worked as a nurse in New Jersey for four years before accompanying friends for a short vacation here. She was immediately drawn to the warm weather and was concerned about how very few people knew how to provide medical care so she decided to stay. Her passion and generosity made me more infatuated with her and that infatuation soon grew into love."

A deep breath escaped Commander Swan's lips before he continued. "This is where it starts to get complicated. What seemed just like a very short time since we were stranded, my superior informed us that we would be leaving in just two short days. I was torn. The last thing I wanted was to leave Renee but I knew I had duties as well. I decided to try and convince her to follow me back to the United States but before I could even begin, she told me she was pregnant.

"I was shocked at first but I truly was happy. Ecstatic, even. A bright future that had me, Renee and our wonderful child suddenly appeared in my mind and I was determined to make that a reality. I begged and pleaded on my knees for her to come with me to America so that I could marry her and we could raise our son or daughter together but I did not have to do much imploring before she was in my arms, promising that she will go with me.

"The Navy, however, did not approve of our plans and forced me to aboard the ship without Renee. Before I left, she told me that she will find another ship that would take her to America and would just meet me there. I prayed that she would do so soon.

"Days passed. Weeks passed. Months passed and she never arrived. The replies I received from my letters gradually lessened over time together with my hope. I thought perhaps she had changed her mind and did not love me after all,"

He breathed harshly and shook his head. "How could I have been so stupid. I should have come back here to see her; beg her again if I had to. If I did, then maybe I could have…could have been with her before she died giving birth to my child…my daughter,"

Tears pricked my eyes and I could see the moisture building in Commander Swan's as well. He sniffled quietly and tried to blink them back before continuing.

"I…I only heard of that news after her body was delivered back to her parents. They had told me that the baby had died along with her. Little did I know that my precious daughter, the one pure part of my soul, was actually alive and raised without her father or her mother in a country not her own and in a status that is not what she deserves,"

My cheeks were wet from the tears that had finally let themselves loose and I felt Edward's hand begin to rub circles around my knuckles to help soothe me. I brought a shaky hand to wipe them away just as Commander Swan sank to his knees in front of me.

"When I first saw you, I knew you had to be mine. There was so much of Renee in you and I saw myself there too. I…I knew I should have spoken to you, explained or apologize right then and there but I ran instead. I'm so sorry, Isabella," he whispered. "So sorry for not…for not being here especially when you needed me most. So sorry for _everything,"_

The sob I had been holding in burst from my throat and I couldn't stop myself before I got to my knees as well and threw my arms around my father.

My_ father._

He held me as well and let me soak his shirt with salt water.

"I promise you," he croaked. "I promise you that you can count on me now…for anything. I won't allow you to be taken away from me again,"


	17. Chapter 17

I was in my father's arms for what seemed like an eternity.

I have never felt the comfort of a parent's arms around me until that moment and I never wished for it to end. Still, I was beginning to become uncomfortable kneeling on the floor for a long time and we had to return to our places after a while.

We began talking then in an attempt to make up for all the time we lost. I always thought my quiet childhood was uninteresting but by looking at the expression that held the commander – _my father – _one would think I was telling him the greatest story ever told.

In return, he told me about the mother I never knew.

Commander Swan seemed to have remembered everything about her. Her eyes, the color of her hair, the way she would scold him for doing something foolish – he managed to recall it all with his eyes alight with joy.

From all of the stories I had heard, I could tell she was an amazing woman and a very compassionate person. She was beautiful, both inside and out, and my longing for her intensified.

It was beginning to get dark outside before the commander decided, begrudgingly, that it was time for him to leave. He confessed that he would have loved nothing more than to stay longer but he didn't know San Diego that well and would most probably be lost if he tried to traipse the streets by himself at night.

Before he left, however, he pulled me into another embrace and whispered softly in my ear.

"I know you've never seen her or met her, Isabella, but remember that your mother is with you always – in your heart and watching over you from above,"

I felt like crying again soon as he was gone.

"Bella," Edward's soft voice crooned as he crushed me gently to his chest. "Shh, it's alright, love. Everything's alright,"

He did not say much else and simply held me as I cried into his shirt. Just then, a thought that I could not ignore entered my mind and I stiffened in his arms.

Edward felt it immediately and began rubbing my back. "What is it, Bella?"

"It's my fault," I whispered. "My m-mother's death…if-if it were not for…it was my doing!"

Voicing that horrible idea out loud caused another sob to escape me.

"Sh-she gave me life and in return, I took hers. It is my fault, Edward, my fault that she is dead,"

"Bella, don't say that," Edward's voice was firmer than the way he usually spoke to me. "You did nothing wrong,"

"B-but-"

"No. The circumstances were beyond yours or anyone's control. Your mother's death was _not _your fault, sweetheart. Stop putting the blame on yourself,"

He pulled me even closer than before.

"And I will not have you regretting your existence on this earth. You are God's greatest and most precious gift to me and I have thanked Him every single day for what He gave me,"

I let Edward's words settle and calm me as I continued my tears slowed. He was right; there was nothing I could have done being as young as I was and even if I had been older, I had absolutely no power over the situation. It was fruitless to make my heart even heavier.

I sighed and rested my head on Edward's chest. The events of the past days had placed an enormous stress on me and I wondered if my life would ever become uncomplicated.

But as I felt Edward press a kiss on my head, I had a feeling that things would get better.

Elias and Elisar came home after about an hour with enough fish to feed the whole of San Diego.

"They were plentiful and biting today," Elias grinned as he put his net away.

"Yes and even though we already sold to the merchants at the market, we still had this much left for ourselves!" Elisar laughed.

I smiled at both of them and wordlessly moved to the kitchen to help clean the fish. They would serve as dinner for tonight and lunch tomorrow and perhaps even dinner tomorrow night as well. Maybe we could give some to Alice and Jasper to avoid any wastage.

"Is she alright?" I heard Elias ask Edward from behind me. "She looks like she's been crying,"

"She…well, it was an emotional day," Edward replied. "Her father came to visit,"

"Her father? What do you mean her…" Long, contemplative silence followed. "You mean…the commander…?"

"Yes, he came over and told us,"

"Huh," Even without looking, I could tell Elias was rubbing the back of his head. "Well, that is a good thing, isn't it?"

"Of course it is," Edward's soft voice responded. "But…let us leave Bella be for now. She just needs to process it all, I suppose. The last few days have not been easy on her,"

"Okay," Elias said easily. "Let's get to cleaning these fish then. I'm starving!"

Elias and Elisar kept everything light and humorous throughout the evening and I knew it was for my benefit. Their efforts worked and it was not long before I was laughing along with them at how Edward failed to remove the scales of his fish properly.

"Have you ever even _held _raw fish before in your life?" Elisar asked as he glanced at the mutilated fish Edward had nearly massacred with his knife.

"Yes I have," Edward insisted. "I'll have you know that my father and brother and I have spent many times fishing back in England. I have even tried capturing them with my bare hands!"

"But you have never cleaned one, have you,"

"No," he admitted then sighed. "We'd just give it to the cook. The next time we would see the fish was when it was supper time,"

Elias clucked his tongue and shook his head, smiling. "You still have much to learn, Mr. Cullen,"

Their teasing and joking carried on even as we ate. Although the brothers continued to make jokes and avoid asking about what happened earlier today, I knew they were curious about what happened. I debated with myself if I should and could tell them as I feel tears build up in my eyes every time I thought about it but in the end, I decided that it would be alright if they knew.

Elisar was just about to get his third or fourth helping of rice when I quietly spoke.

"My…my father came to see me today,"

Elisar's hand froze in the air as he turned to look at me. I was under Elias' stare as well and I also felt Edward's attention on me. I took a deep breath and continued.

"Commander Swan. He…he is my father,"

Though they knew this already, both of them continued to look at me with obvious interest. That was when I tried to relay the story.

I managed to get most of it out but when it came to the part about my mother's death, I could feel the tears coming and I stopped speaking. Luckily, Edward picked up where I left off and wrapped an arm around me, his thumb rubbing gently circles on my arm. The whole time, Elias and Elisar remained silent.

"Wow," Elisar commented when Edward was finished. "That was very…tragic,"

"Indeed," Elias nodded. "Just think, Bella. If your mother would have found a way to get on a ship to America earlier, why, you'd be living a much better life stateside than here,"

"Yes. Daughter of America's Naval Commander. That has to come with many privileges,"

I slowly shook my head. "The only thing I regret from everything that happened is that I never had the chance to meet my mother. Other than that…I would not want anything to change,"

"Really? Why is that?"

"If-If I had not been raised in the Philippines, I would have never met Edward," I explained, lifting my face to look at the man I loved. "He is worth everything,"

Edward chuckled lightly beside me. "It would not have mattered, sweetheart. If you grew up in the States, I would still have met you and fallen in love with you through one way or another. We were meant for each other,"

"_Awwwwwww_," Elisar placed a hand on his chest and theatrically wiped an imaginary tear from his eye. "What a touching moment. You should really take lessons from Mr. Cullen, brother. Miss Rosalie would appreciate romantic words like his,"

"I am plenty romantic," Elias muttered, his eyebrows furrowing. "And what I do or say to the woman I am courting is none of your concern!"

"Well, forgive me for trying to be of help," Elisar held his hands up and rolled his eyes. "And I was just telling you that women like to be reminded that they are special and one way to do that is through words,"

"Since when do you know so much about women anyway, brother? Need I remind you of how many of them have turned you down? And repeatedly, I might add?"

"For your information, _I_ ended it with _them_, not the other way around,"

They continued to banter back and forth in a way only siblings could until Elisar eventually changed the subject in an effort to spare himself from hearing his brother rehash his failed romances.

"We have to be more careful these days," he looked at Edward then at me. "I overheard the lieutenant talking about the outlaws that have been lurking around San Diego. Apparently, they are becoming more and more aggressive. Even more guards are out and about the town now,"

I faintly recalled seeing the guards from afar as _Pilosopo _Casyo mentioned that they had been patrolling more often than usual. I now knew why.

"What trouble have they caused?" Edward asked.

"Let's see," Elisar looked at the ceiling as he thought. "Several residents have complained of stolen fruits and vegetables from their gardens. The livestock of many farmers were taken as well,"

"And let's not forget what they took from the priests," Elias added. "From what I had heard, the bandits stole the Chalice, a golden crucifix, and oddly enough, a statue of the _Santo Niño_,"

"I bet Father Marcus was not pleased with that," Edward smirked.

Elias snorted. "That would be putting it very mildly, Mr. Cullen. Lieutenant Guevarra said he was absolutely livid, demanding that the _guardia sibil _do something. I suppose that would be the reason why even more of them were dispatched to patrol the streets,"

"We are lucky that we have not yet been targeted," I said.

"Lucky indeed," Elisar nodded. "The last thing we need is something important being taken,"

Little did I know that a few days later, exactly that would happen to me.

It began like any other day. Elias and Elisar had gone early to the lake while Edward and I stayed at the house. We were in the middle of my lessons when the knock on the door came.

I expected to see Alice and Jasper at the door since they had promised to visit again but instead, came face to face with Lieutenant Guevarra and a small army of guards as soon as I opened the door.

"Where is Mr. Edward Cullen?" he demanded brusquely as I grew more and more anxious.

Though my mouth was open, I could not form any words to speak. Edward had come behind me then and addressed the man in uniform in front of us without any trace of fear in his voice.

"I am right here. What is happening?"

"Mr. Cullen, you are under arrest for being the leader and instigator of the gang of outlaws that have been terrorizing San Diego. You are to come with us right now to the prison where your just punishment will be decided,"

_**Santo Niño – **_**Filipino image of the child Jesus.**

**No update = stressful life**


	18. Chapter 18

I could not breathe.

It was like all of the air inside the room suddenly disappeared as soon as I heard the horrible lies. Edward the leader of a gang of criminals? How could that be? He did not even know about them until they were mentioned by Elias and Elisar!

And yet, two guards surged forward and roughly grabbed Edward by the tops of his arms.

"No…" the word sounded weak and feeble as it escaped my lips. "No, Edward…no, please…"

"Bella," Edward's tone was the exact opposite of mine – utterly composed and collected. He let the guards drag him towards the doorway without any resistance at all but he kept his eyes on me. "Bella, please stay calm,"

"No, no…please…Edward…"

"Shh. Everything will be alright, sweetheart,"

"That would be enough talking, Mr. Cullen," Lieutenant Guevarra interrupted gruffly. "We need to start moving,"

The guards who restrained Edward shoved him again unnecessarily and the whole party of them began to leave the house. My mind still could not fully understand what was happening and I felt very weak and sluggish but I found myself moving forward as well.

"No…" I said the word again in a broken whisper. "No, no…"

I was not breathing normally and I felt like I would collapse but still, my legs carried me. I felt my shaky arm reach up to try to touch him but before I could, the rough hand of one of the guards caught my wrist in a tight grip.

"Best you don't do that, miss," he warned me, his tone menacing.

"Don't touch her," I heard Edward growl. "It is me you want, isn't it? Don't even _look _at her,"

"Mr. Cullen," the lieutenant spoke. "He will not harm the girl. You," he addressed the guard still gripping me in Spanish. "Let her go,"

My arm was dropped immediately and I felt my knees finally give way. I fell to the floor and helplessly watched everyone swiftly walk away.

_Edward will come back, _I thought. _Edward must come back…back to me…_

_But they took him away. I saw them. They took him away… _

My eyes felt like they were burning suddenly and I gave a loud sob. The possibility of Edward ever being set free was…so small. The friars hated him and it was obvious that the lieutenant obeyed what they ordered. How could Edward ever leave?

All the horrible thoughts swirling in my head made another cry escape me. More tears flowed down my cheeks and onto my lap, soaking my skirt but I no longer cared what happened to my clothing. Edward was gone.

I stayed there on the floor that way for what seemed like a very long time. The feeling of hopelessness was so strong and overwhelming that I could not do much else.

After a while, however, the tears stopped and my mind gradually began to clear. Rationality slowly returned to me.

Edward is smart, I reminded myself. He must know a way – any way – to set himself free. He will not just allow them to take him like they did his father.

But I cannot expect him to just help himself. I must do something, too.

With my newfound energy, I managed to get myself to stand and walk. The door had remained open from what happened earlier and I stumbled through it without any hesitation. Before I knew it, I was running. I had no idea where I was supposed to go, but I pressed on.

I did not realize I had passed by lake until I heard someone call my name.

"Bella! Bella, stop!"

I did not wish to waste any more time but the voice was familiar and my legs were beginning to ache. I slowed my pace and eventually paused, turning to look at a slightly winded Elias with his brother right behind him.

"What is happening? Where are you going?" he asked, coming closer. "And where is Mr. Cullen?"

It took a while for me to explain everything to him, but by the time I was finished, both looked absolutely outraged.

"They arrested him?!" he yelled. "How can – it's those bastard priests! I _knew _that rat Marcus was going to do something!"

"Brother, calm down," Elisar placed a firm hand on Elias' shoulder. "Shouting insults for all of San Diego to hear would not do anyone any good. We have to figure out what to do," he turned to me. "What about you, Bella? Are you alright?"

"I am, I am," I assured him and I was, considering how the love of my life was just taken from me.

"Okay. Okay, that's good," Elisar nodded. His eyes narrowed as he scoped the area. "We did not see nor hear the lieutenant or any of his guards. Which way did they go?"

"Oh what does it matter which way?" Elias asked, throwing his hands up. "They will be heading towards the same place, anyway. The prison!"

"Will you calm yourself?" his brother growled. "Nothing good will come from just being angry. Let us go back to the house and think before we do anything to get _us _arrested,"

"Fine," Elias muttered then sighed. "Does anyone else know about this, Bella?"

"No," I said. "Not…not unless the guards passed through the town. If they did, then…"

"Everyone in San Diego would already know," he finished for me. "Knowing Marcus, he probably told the lieutenant to do exactly that. We all know he is a fan of making things overly dramatic and attention grabbing. Not to mention he'll want to humiliate Mr. Cullen,"

The thought of Edward being the center of stares and gossip for a crime he most certainly did not commit nearly sent me into another round of tears. Elisar must have noticed as he placed a comforting hand on my shoulder.

"It will be alright, Bella. We'll get him out,"

"Yes, we will," Elias nodded, his tone filled with determination. "And get back at those bastards for everything they've done while we're at it,"

"Where were you headed, by the way? You were running like there was no tomorrow,"

"I…I honestly don't know. I just had to get out of the house and do…something," I admitted and after a moment, added "But I think I would have gone to Alice and Jasper. Perhaps they could have helped me,"

"Why not your father?" Elisar asked. "Surely, he would know a good strategy, being America's commander and all,"

I suddenly felt very stupid.

"I…that did not cross my mind," I said quietly as I looked down. "But it should have. Of course he can help," I sighed. "I am so dim,"

"Don't be so hard on yourself, Bella," Elias smiled. "It is understandable that you would not go to him first. After all, you just found out he was your father. You are not used to him being available for help,"

"It _is _a smart idea to go to him, though," Elias nodded. "I suggest we do that now. Is that alright with you, Bella?"

At my affirmation, the three of us set out to where the commander was staying – _Kapitan _Tiago's home. Before we could reach it, however, we were stopped by a frantic looking Jasper.

"Bella what is going on?!" he demanded, his face etched with worry. "We just saw guards dragging Edward away and they would not tell us anything! Where are they taking him?!"

"Prison," Elias answered with a hard tone. "He's been wrongfully arrested for something he had no hand in,"

Jasper's face drained of color and his mouth opened in shock.

"Arrested? But…he…this is madness! Mother's about to have a heart attack with worry and father's absolutely livid. We have to do something!"

"Why does everybody have to panic at this news?" Elisar muttered. "You need to calm down, Mr. Cullen. We are already working on a plan,"

"Y-You are?"

"Yes. So if you will excuse us, we need to speak to the commander immediately,"

"I'm coming with you," Jasper's tone was much more resolute now. "Please. I want to help,"

"But what about your parents?" I asked, remembering what he said about his parents' condition. "Are you not supposed to stay with them?"

"No, they are not even in the Hales' home," he replied. "Father was adamant about seeing the lieutenant to see what was the whole parade about and – see, there they go now,"

We all turned to see a passing _kalesa _carrying Lord and Lady Cullen together with Lord Hale. They were going towards the direction of the lieutenant's office.

"Alright, fine you may come with us but move quickly. We have wasted enough time,"

Minutes later, we were in front of the captain's home with Elisar knocking loudly at the wooden door.

It was opened eventually by one of the servants.

"We need to speak to Commander Swan. Now," Elias spoke before the servant girl could even open her mouth.

"He is here but the _kapitan _is not – "

"We are not here to see the captain. Who we want is the commander,"

"But – "

"Please, this is urgent," it was Jasper who spoke this time as he stepped forward. "My brother is in trouble and the commander can help,"

The girl looked at us then back inside of the house. After a few tense moments, she finally nodded and stepped aside to let us in.

"Please wait here," she said before dashing up the stairs where I assumed the commander was.

It did not take long at all before we heard the pounding of heavy footfalls that could only come from the Commander Swan's boots. His face almost looked as anxious as Jasper's did as he stood in front of us.

"The girl told me you needed my help immediately. What is it? Is everything okay? Isabella?"

"I'm perfectly alright," I told him. "It is Edward who needs you,"

"What's the matter?"

"I think we should talk about this somewhere more private," Elias answered him. "What we want to tell you is for your ears only and there are too many people here who can overhear,"

The commander nodded and motioned for us to follow him up the stairs.

"No one ever disturbs me in my quarters," he said, opening a door on the third floor. "Now tell me everything,"

I summed everything up as quickly and as completely as I could while the commander listened intently. His brow furrowed as I told him about how it was possible that Father Marcus' hatred for Edward's biological father was the cause of everything.

"So this all stemmed from something that began before Edward had even stepped foot in this country," he said as he rubbed his chin contemplatively. "Well, that does not matter now. What matters is getting Edward out of there and to do that, we need a good plan – a good strategy,"

"And that is where you come in," Jasper spoke.

Commander Swan nodded and opened his mouth to say something but a gentle knock on his door stopped him.

Everyone tensed. Whoever was at outside the room had most probably heard everything I had said.

We all remained motionless until Elias tentatively stood and moved towards the door. With a deep breath, he turned the knob and stepped back, revealing who was at the other side.

The people I saw surprised me.

It was Lady Tanya and Jacob, their hands clasped together as they slowly stepped forward.

"I am sorry to eavesdrop and intrude," Lady Tanya's voice sounded stronger and louder than how I heard it before. "But I…I can help you. I _want _to help you,"

"What?" Elisar was standing now as well. "Help us? How? Why?"

"Because…because Father Marcus has wronged my family as well," she replied, her voice becoming softer in volume but still maintaining its determination.

"Wronged your family? But he _adores _you,"

"Of course he adores me! That is…I…" Lady Tanya looked at Jacob who smiled reassuringly at her and squeezed her hand.

"Of course he would adore me," she repeated. "After all, it is _his _blood that runs through my veins. He is the one who wrongfully took my mother and fathered me,"


	19. Chapter 19

Lady Tanya was beginning to shake slightly as she spoke again.

"Father Marcus is my father,"

All of us were either too shocked to speak or simply did not know what to say. It was Commander Swan who finally decided to approach her after a moment of silence.

"How do you know? Who told you?" he asked in the gentlest tone he could muster.

"I-I overheard the servants," Lady Tanya confessed. "They were whispering to each other about what they thought of Jacob and me," At the mention of his name, Jacob smiled and squeezed her hand again.

"One of them said we were meant for each other...but then the other said that Edward was more appropriate for me. I swear to you, Isabella, I have no interest in him," she quickly added, her eyes cutting to me. "It is just…well, my father – the captain, I mean, had always thought he would be the one to marry me and for a while that was what I thought as well. But I know now that he belongs to you. I do not see him as more than a friend,"

I nodded to show that I understood and that I had no ill feelings towards her.

She gave a small smile and continued. "The first girl disagreed and said that Jacob was better because my father approved of him. 'It is obvious he does not like Mr. Cullen,' she said. That confused me. My father liked him just fine. Then the second girl nodded. 'I suppose you are correct,' she told her. 'After all, _Padre_ Marcus would die first before allowing his daughter to marry Mr. Cullen,'"

"That must have been such a shock," Jasper murmured.

"It was, Mr. Cullen," Lady Tanya nodded. "It was. And it just confused me so much. So many nights after that, I was not able to sleep. It took two horribly awkward visits from…from _him _for me to finally seek answers. I was too afraid to approach my fa-the captain," she swallowed. "So I spoke to my aunt. Her silence just…confirmed it all,"

I realized then as I watched Jacob wrap an arm around Lady Tanya that I had more in common with her than I thought possible – we were both unaware of who our fathers truly were. But unlike me, Lady Tanya grew up with a parent who loved her and cared for her from the moment she was born. I shook my head along with the bitterness off.

"This information can help you," Jacob spoke in behalf of Lady Tanya. "The captain is well-liked by this town and if it was made public that Father Marcus was a despicable being who wronged him and his family, Father Marcus' reputation would be destroyed,"

"Because everyone would hate him?" Elias snorted as Jacob nodded. "Mr. Black, that is already happening. Practically this whole town has been tricked and robbed through one way or the other by that so-called 'holy man.' Everyone is just afraid of standing up to him,"

"Except for Edward," I murmured softly, feeling a pang in my chest. It physically ached now to not have him near.

A warm hand rested on my shoulder. "We will get him out," Commander Swan assured me. "And justice will be served but it would not be through blackmail. It has potential but it would have to take more than that to make Father Marcus bow to our whim,"

"What do you have in mind then?" Elisar leaned forward.

I felt the mood shift to seriousness as the commander lowered his voice. "Every one of you, listen closely. I have a plan,"

Two hours later, that plan was set into motion.

I was nervous. This was the first time I was going to do something that went against the rules and I feared that I would somehow do something wrong. All our lives were already endangered but by my luck and lack of grace, they could be endangered even more.

But there was no turning back and I did not want to. If stepping out of my obedient shell and risking all that I had meant keeping Edward from the same fate that had befallen his father, then I would do it a thousand times more.

Everything began with Jacob, Lady Tanya, Elias and I at the prison. Only Lady Tanya and Jacob entered through the front gates, however, as Elias and I took an entrance hidden by a collection of bushes.

"How did you know of this?" I asked as a large boulder of rock was rolled away to reveal a hole big enough to crawl into.

"I was quite the delinquent as a boy," Elias chuckled. "I would always cause some trouble down by the fields or in the market. One day, a guard decided that he has had enough of my childishness and locked me in a cell to teach me a lesson. I was young then – perhaps just eight or nine years old – and I panicked as soon as I heard them lock me in. My cellmate at the time, an old thief who has landed himself in prison more times than I could remember, took pity on me and showed me what he had been working on for a while," he gestured to the ruined wall.

"Well, we better get moving before someone spots us," he crouched and began to crawl in.

I glanced at the hole before looking around my surroundings for any of the guards. A majority of them, together with the lieutenant, have been scattered throughout San Diego in search for the rest of the bandits. We had encountered numerous on our way here.

Content that there was no one watching, I entered the small space.

It was dark inside the dank cell and smelled so putrid that I just wished to go back outside. Still, I held my breath and waited for Elias to see if there were any guards.

"There's no one out there," he stated, looking away from the small space the bars created. "We are safe to leave,"

"But how will we get out of here?" I asked, looking at the barrier between the cell and the rest of the prison.

"Do not worry," he smiled and slowly pushed the rusty divider open slightly. "They never lock this cell,"

My eyebrows went up in surprise. "Why?"

"Ever since they discovered that hole, all the prisoners have been kept in the other side of the jail. I know because I remember my friend Pedro mentioning it when he was arrested for drinking too much,"

"But why not just fix the – " I stopped speaking when I heard footsteps approaching. Elias pressed himself against the wall and motioned for me to do the same. Luckily, whoever passed by did so quickly, perhaps not even looking this way.

"That was close," he exhaled before turning to me after a few beats of silence. "Why not just fix the wall? Because doing so required money – money that Father Marcus was already using to renovate his church. Now follow me,"

Elias opened the gate further, wincing slightly as it made loud creaks. No one seemed to have noticed, however, as we heard no one approach. After waiting for two more seconds, the two of us moved as quickly and as quietly as possible to the other wing where Edward was most probably being kept.

"…the best time, my dear,"

We froze immediately as soon as we heard the voice. Father Marcus.

"But _padre," _I heard Lady Tanya's voice waver slightly in panic. "This is very important,"

"I would love to speak with you now, Tanya. Truly I would, but I am busy at the moment. I promise to come to dinner tonight and we shall discuss whatever it is you want,"

"We will only take a moment of your time," she pleaded. "I…just…it is urgent you know,"

"Alright," Father Marcus sighed. "What is it?"

"I…um…"

"We are getting married," a much deeper voice spoke this time. Jacob. "We came to share the news. We were also hoping to speak to you about the ceremony,"

Elias had now become restless from waiting in a narrow hallway where anyone could easily walk into and spot us. To be honest, I was beginning to be a bit agitated as well, crouching in utter exposure.

"Well that's…splendid news," the friar replied. "I approve wholeheartedly but Tanya, my darling, I have business to attend to. We can talk about the ceremony later. Now, if you'll excuse me-"

"I'm pregnant!" Lady Tanya suddenly blurted. My mouth opened in surprise. That was not part of what we talked about earlier.

Everything suddenly became so quiet, I was afraid to breathe. Even Elias tensed further in front of me.

"You…you're…what?"

"I am with child," Lady Tanya said in a much quieter tone. "We…Jacob and I…it was just once-"

"Just once? _Just once?" _ Father Marcus' loud voice sounded even louder than before. "What does it matter if you did it _just once?! _You are a dirty sinner no matter _how _many times you did it!"

"Don't raise your voice at her," Jacob growled. "She does not deserve your anger,"

"She most certainly does and so do you! I am _very_ disappointed in you, Mr. Black. I thought I could trust you with her but it appears that I am wrong. Now your bastard child is doomed to rot in hell for eternity!"

Lady Tanya's sobs could be heard then and I was beginning to get concerned. The plan was for both of them to act, pretend, but everything I was hearing sounded very real. Did that mean that her pregnancy was true?

"Tanya," Father Marcus' voice was much more calm now. "My dear, forgive me for –"

"No! Get away from me! Do not _touch _me!"

"But I-"

"Jacob, _please! _I-I cannot do this!"

My heart pounded loudly in my chest. _Cannot what? Carry out the plan?_

"I can't _do _this!" she wailed again. "I wish to leave. Jacob, take me home. Please!"

"Tanya – "

"No! I-I thought I could do this but I just cannot! Get him away from me!"

Jacob sighed audibly. "I'm sorry but I think it is better if I took her home,"

"No," Elias murmured nervously beside me. "No, no, no…"

"What is happening?" I whispered anxiously.

"They are leaving!" he whispered back urgently. "Listen and you will hear them walking away,"

My heart was beating so quickly and loudly I was surprised no one else could hear it. Lady Tanya and Jacob were supposed to keep Father Marcus occupied until we had gotten Edward out, or at the very least until we reached him.

"What do we do now?" I asked just as Father Marcus cursed and stomped away. I remained quiet until I could no longer distinguish his steps. "He is heading back to the – "

"Bella," Elias interrupted, turning around suddenly. "I need you to listen and do as I say. As soon as Father Marcus is away from those gates and out of the prison," he pointed to the rails through which the friar just passed through and where I guessed Edward would be. "I want you to find Edward and carry on with the rest of the plan, understand?"

"But what about you?" I asked, confused.

"Just do that I said, alright?"

"But-"

Before I could say anything more, he abruptly stood up and ran from me, shouting horrible curses and insults as he did. He even took one of the jars. It did not take long for Father Marcus and three armed guards to suddenly appear, none of them looking amused.

I did not understand the words that left the priest's mouth, but in an instant, he and the guards were after Elias who went straight for one of the exits. I realized then that that was my chance and made a mad dash through the metal gate.

This side of the prison looked similar to the last but I could tell from the noise that there were others here. A sudden yelp of pain made me jump and caused the hairs in my body to stand on end.

The same person screamed again and I prayed to God that it was not Edward. After listening a while, I realized that it was not my beloved's voice. I felt a great sense of relief but at the same time felt horrible for whoever was being tortured. I hoped all of this would end soon.

I had no idea where I was going but I kept moving, too afraid that if I stopped I would be spotted quicker. There were noises, though – noises which I blindly followed.

I eventually came across more cells but unfortunately none of them had who I was looking for. More frustrated than before, I entered a hallway and then another while my thoughts raced a mile a minute.

_Is there no end to this?_

It seemed like God had heard my plea. When I turned left in the corridor, I finally saw him.

His lip was bleeding and I could make out a bruise blooming on his cheek but other than those, he looked unharmed. The expression on his face did not show any fear, however, even though he was locked behind metal bars.

I was snapped out of my staring by the sound of water splashing. Turning my head ever so slightly, I found the source of it and almost gasped out loud at what I saw.

A man was dunked into a deep well as ropes held his body upside down. It was a very long time before he was raised for air and after a few seconds, he was callously lowered to the water again.

When he was pulled out a second time, I heard a guard angrily ask questions in Spanish. Though I could not comprehend most of what he said, I could make out that he was demanding answers regarding the whereabouts of stolen goods. The hanging man gave a reply but it was obvious that the guard was not pleased as he was submerged in the well once more.

I realized then that the entire scene was very close to where I was crouched against the wall. How was I going to get past it and get to Edward unnoticed?

I had no time to contemplate an answer, however, as a rough hand landed on my shoulder.


	20. Chapter 20

"Oh good. You found him," someone whispered behind me.

I almost hit my head as I turned quickly to see Elias behind me, his hand still resting on my shoulder.

"Oh Elias, you scared me," I exhaled but truly, I was relieved. Getting caught was the last thing I needed.

"Sorry," he murmured back. His clothes were stained with splatters of mud and soil as with some parts of his arms.

"What happened? Where did you go?" I asked.

"I crawled through some bushes and hid in places that are not exactly clean," he shrugged. "But I did manage to lose the guards. Don't worry about it,"

I nodded and turned to face our latest obstacle. "Do you know any way of getting past them?"

He chuckled lowly behind me. "Just you wait. In a few minutes, that room will be empty of anyone we would not like to encounter,"

My brows knitted in confusion but I said nothing and turned my attention back to the room. The two guards present were now lowering the helpless victim they had tied above the well. It was obvious by the way the man's body slumped as he was dumped on the ground that he was dead.

A moment later, another guard burst into the room through another door with news that sent the ones inside running out. A large fire had engulfed the church and by strict orders of a livid Father Marcus, all of them – even the ones who were watching the prisoners, apparently – were required to help defuse it.

As soon as they were gone, I rose swiftly and almost tripped on my own feet as I ran towards Edward. The second he heard me and our eyes met, he stood up immediately.

"Bella," he breathed and the sound of his voice almost brought me to my knees. It had been too long since I've heard it and too long since I've seen him.

"Bella, what are you doing here?" he asked, his hands reaching through the bars to grasp mine. "You should get away from here; it isn't safe. The guards can come back at any moment,"

"Actually, I would not expect them to be back any time in the near future, Mr. Cullen," Elias said as he approached a ring of keys in his hands. "Believe me when I say they will be busy for a while,"

"Busy?" Edward let go of me as his cell was quickly opened by Elias. "Where did they go? I didn't understand a word of what they were told,"

"Let's just say brother has a tendency to be a pyromaniac," Elias grinned, stepping aside to let him exit.

"Thank you," Edward told him before engulfing me in his arms. In an instant, I was home again. I wrapped my arms around his neck as he began to shower kisses on my neck.

"I thought I would never see you again," I whispered and his embrace tightened in response.

"That would have never happened," he replied. "I would have escaped; not even a guarded prison can keep me from you,"

"I love you, Edward,"

"Oh, Bella. I love you too, sweetheart,"

"As sweet as your reunion is, we have to go," Elias' voice interrupted our bubble suddenly. "Bella, your father is waiting. We have wasted enough time,"

I reluctantly pulled away from Edward but took his hand. "Come on. We need to leave,"

Edward nodded and did not hesitate to follow Elias through the same hallways I had passed.

The three of us managed to reach the same hole in the wall as before. Similar to my initial reaction to it, Edward's eyebrows rose in surprise but he did not ask questions. Instead, he gestured that I crawl through first before following.

"How did you find me?" he asked a little while later. We were walking through the forest towards the agreed meeting place. Luckily, it was not in the way of the church where the guards were.

"It was not difficult to think of where you were taken, Mr. Cullen," Elias replied as he led the way. "There is only one prison in San Diego,"

"No, I meant how did you know that I was placed in that particular cell," Edward clarified. "There has to be more,"

"The process of elimination. They decided not to waste money on that hole we passed through and they were not stupid enough to put a criminal in there so it was easy to figure out what was left. What they _were _stupid enough to do, on the contrary, was to leave the keys to your cell nearby,"

"Yes, I wondered how you found them so quickly,"

"Well, I am glad I answered your questions but for now, we have to stay quiet,"

Edward nodded and we carried on in silence.

It was half an hour into our journey when Elias suddenly stopped moving. He gestured for us to stop as well, glancing warily at the trees that surrounded us.

I tensed and so did Edward. We saw no one when we left the prison but there was still a possibility of someone following us.

Eventually, I whispered "Is someone there?"

Elias said nothing then turned his head slightly to face me.

"No. No. I don't believe so. I just thought I…heard something,"

With a stiff nod, he started walking again only faster this time. It became a bit of a struggle for me to keep up, but all in all, it was all right.

Or at least it was, until we heard it.

The sound of footsteps and voices somewhere behind us.

"Lieutenant, I believe he went this way!" a foreign voice called out from behind. "I heard footsteps here!"

The guards were here.

The three of us froze for a beat before Edward suddenly pulled me and began to move forward. His strength made me stumble and almost fall into a thick bush but he helped me up quickly.

Unfortunately, the noise announced our presence.

"Yes I heard him! He is there!"

"Search that way!"

"Listen for footsteps!"

Edward tugged on my hand again and we took off running as fast as we were able to. I could hear the guards following us, spurring me to run even faster although I was beginning to tire. Edward and Elias never gave signs of stopping for rest either.

Our blind, panicked scampering eventually led us to the lake where everything was calm and placid – an exact opposite of how I felt and how everything was.

"Get on," Elias commanded a bit breathlessly as he pushed a boat onto the water. "Hurry before they reach us,"

"But the –"

"Just trust me and get on," Elias growled and pushed Edward onto the craft. He lifted me onto it as well before getting on and paddling.

"Lie down. Quickly," he ordered as his strong arms brought us farther from the docks. "Lie down and cover yourselves with the canvas,"

"You will still be visible," Edward protested in whisper. "What is the point?"

"The point, Mr. Cullen, is that those idiots most probably believe you are alone," Elias' tone was hard and exasperated. "When they see me, they will assume that I am you,"

"Then they will attack and arrest _you_! And we will be discovered,"

"Will you trust me?! I know what I'm doing,"

I knew Edward wanted to protest more and honestly, I could not make sense of Elias' plan at all but at that moment, I could faintly hear footsteps again.

"Do it! Lie down!" Elias hissed again and this time, Edward and I relented. We lay side by side and were immediately covered by the canvas that usually shrouded the boat when not in use.

The guards must have been at the dock by now since I shouts and yells. Elias never stopped rowing, however, and I wondered what he truly wanted to accomplish with this idea. It was very risky and could potentially kill us all if we were discovered. My heart beat faster at that thought.

My mental hysteria suddenly came to a halt when a gunshot was fired.

Then another.

And then another.

I froze and my mouth went dry.

_This was it. We were going to die._

Tears were now leaking from the corners of my eyes. There was no way Elias could possibly survive a rain of bullets I knew the lieutenant would not hesitate to start. That meant that Edward and I were doomed as well.

So badly I wanted to reach over and touch him – any part of him if this was the last time I saw him. But my body was still frozen with fear. Frustrated with myself, more tears came.

Gunshots continued to fire yet I could feel the boat continue to move. Elias seemed to remain unharmed and I prayed to God that it would continue like that. I did not know how far we were from land by then but I prayed that we were far enough to avoid bullets as well.

Two shots later, I heard Elias speak.

"Both of you stay where you are," he murmured swiftly and quietly. "Do not move or sit up until the time is right, understand? You will know when that is,"

Before either Edward or I could respond, there was a loud splash.

Elias had jumped out of the boat.

The guards began yelling once again. Their voices were farther away from us than before and I was thankful that we were at least at a distance from them. The question was whether that distance was enough.

Even more anxious at the turn of events, my body remained frozen. My mouth had gone dry as well but I did not stop crying. Edward must have noticed how unbelievably tense and nervous I was as he took the risk of speaking.

"Bella," he whispered. "Bella, I need you to stay calm, my love. We will make it through this, I promise. We just need to trust Elias and stay like this for a while. But we _will_ be safe," he was much braver than I, his hand managing to find and hold mine. "I love you,"

I tried to look at him or give any type of verbal response but I could not. Instead, I squeezed his hand as tightly as I could.

We laid there for what seemed like an eternity while the commotion continued outside. More shots were fired and commands shouted but by God's mercy, Edward and I remained untouched and unseen. I hoped that Elias was the same.

I was beginning to wonder how long we were supposed to stay unmoving when the noises gradually went away. I blinked in surprise and almost sat up. The heavy footfalls indicated that they were all moving elsewhere. Where, I had no idea, but what mattered was that they were leaving. _They were leaving!_

"Edward," I was finally able to whisper.

"I can hear it as well," he answered my unspoken question, his voice much happier. "But do not move just yet. Wait a while longer,"

I nodded slightly though I doubted he saw. For the first time in a very long time, I began to feel hope that perhaps we can make it out of this alive and together.

We both listened intently as the noise diminished to silence, the only sounds coming from the night creatures and the slight creaking of the boat. Still, we remained in our position, afraid that the sudden calm was a trap.

Eventually, Edward pulled the canvas slowly down our bodies so that the night sky was visible again. He took a deep breath and hesitantly sat up to scan our surroundings.

"Bella," his tone was still quiet. "They are not here anymore. We are safe,"

I almost cried out in relief. The guards were truly gone. I sat up as well and looked at Edward's smiling face. His lower lip was no longer bleeding but was slightly swollen and yet he was still the most handsome man I had ever laid eyes on.

"I love you, Edward," I told him as my finger reached out to stroke the bruise on his face.

"I love you, too," he replied. "Now let us get to land before they have a chance to come back,"

Edward rowed us back to shore quickly and it did not take long before we were in the forest again, this time with me leading him.

"Where are we going?" he asked as his eyes looked over the greenery we passed. We could not afford to be spotted and caught again after everything we went through.

"Alice's home," I replied. "That is where we are supposed to meet everyone else,"

"I see," he said.

"I hope Elias is on his way there," I fretted, worry clutching my insides. There had been no signs of him in the lake or where we were passing through.

"He'll be alright," Edward assured me. "He was smart enough to survive this long. I am sure they cannot get rid of him that easily,"

I hoped he was right.

Alice's hut finally came to view after minutes more of walking. Desperate to see a friendly face, Edward and I all but sprinted to the door only to be greeted by a relieved Alice.

"Bella!" she cried, wrapping her arms around me as soon as I was close enough. "We were all so worried!"

"Yes we were," Jasper's voice choked with emotion as he hugged his brother as well. "We had no idea what was happening to you,"

"Edward?" It was Lady Cullen, her eyes swollen with tears. "Oh darling, you're here!" She stumbled forward and embraced both her sons, Lord Cullen silently doing the same.

I was happy that Edward was reunited with his family again but I wondered what they were doing here. The plan we discussed ended with meeting at Alice's hut while the Commander took care of the rest. Looking around the small room, I noticed that he was not around.

"Where is Commander Swan?" I pulled Alice aside and asked her. "And what will happen next?"

"He told us that he had to prepare and retrieve his ship," she replied. "We are to meet him in a while, perhaps after Elias and Elisar return,"

"His ship? Why?"

"Bella, he is taking us to America!"

"America! Why?"

"Oh Bella, it isn't safe here anymore," her tone lowered. "Father Marcus will have you, Edward, Elias and Elisar killed when he finds you! And the rest of us would be in danger as well when he finds out that he helped you. We have to leave, Bella,"

"But…to America?" I would be lying if I would say the idea made me a bit nervous. "I had never even been to another part of the Philippines!"

"Commander Swan says it is better if we leave the country altogether," Alice insisted. "He told us that Spain is selling the Philippines to America. That was the real reason why he was sent here – to scope the land before the deal was made. The Philippines would be too chaotic for us,"

My mind was spinning with all this new information. _Sell a country? Did Spain truly own us to begin with?_

I supposed it did not matter now. We were leaving this country perhaps for good. I realized then that this was my chance to start anew with Edward and my father.

_Finally, I had a family._

I could not help but smile at the thought.

"The Cullens are coming as well," Alice spoke again when I did not say anything. "I do not know if they wish to explore the New World or if they wish to go home to England but they need to leave as it isn't safe for them here anymore. Jasper asked me and Crispin to come with them," she sighed happily.

"But what about the Blacks? Lady Tanya?"

"Um…"

"Elias!"

We all turned to the doorway where Elisar entered with Elias by his side. He looked dirtier than before and appeared tired but otherwise was alright. I could not help my vocal praise to the Lord for leading him back to us safely.

"What took you so long?!" Alice demanded, giving him then Elisar a hug.

"The guards were a bit harder to lose this time," he explained, wiping sweat from his brow. "I think I circled San Diego twice before they became confused,"

"And of course he still had to stop by the Hales' manor," Elisar added as he stepped aside to reveal Lady Rosalie standing outside with a small bag in her hands.

By this time, Edward had already disentangled himself from his family and moved to stand by me.

"Rosalie, my dear, is your family not coming?" Lady Cullen asked, dabbing residual tears from her cheeks.

Lady Rosalie said nothing and simply looked down. Sensing her discomfort, Elisar cleared his throat and spoke.

"Everyone is here," he said. "We should not waste any more time. Commander Swan may already be waiting. It is time to go,"

And with that, we began our journey out of San Diego.

**One more. **


	21. Chapter 21

"Bella, you should be resting,"

I turned my attention from the steaming pot of soup in front of me to see my overly concerned husband standing by the doorway.

"You don't have to cook anymore, sweetheart," he reminded me as he walked to my side and kissed my temple.

"I know," I nodded. "But I feel like I have done nothing but sit for such a long time. I wish to make myself useful,"

Edward sighed and rested his forehead against the side of my head. His arms wrapped around my body until his hands rested on the small protrusion on my stomach.

I smiled and placed the spoon I was holding aside to put my hands over his. Ever since we learned I was with child, Edward's protective nature had become more dominant. Though I was not that far along, he constantly insisted that I should sleep more and to indulge on hobbies that required no physical work. For the past few days, I had not done much other than sit in his study and read.

"You _are_ useful," he murmured. "You are caring for the two most important people in my life,"

I chuckled lightly. "The baby will not be harmed if I do simple housework, Edward,"

"But you do not have to do any of that anymore," he gently turned me around so that I faced him. "That life is behind you, Bella,"

While it was true that my days as a lowly servant girl were done, it was difficult for me to forget the habits and actions ingrained in me while I was still one.

Edward and I married only days after we arrived in England and he brought me to his home as his wife. A majority of the house staff was a bit wary of me at first, but eventually grew to appreciate the effect of my presence on their master. Some had even openly thanked me for making him happier than they've ever seen him.

The maids still had some trouble accepting that I did some household chores, however. Their surprise was over the roof when they saw me making breakfast after spending my first night in the estate. Though they had somewhat gotten used to me performing tasks they were supposed to do, I still received strange looks every time I polished silverware or swept the floors of our bedroom.

"Yes, I know it is," I told him softly, raising my hand to rest on his cheek. "But I wish to do it, Edward. I want to care for you,"

"You already do," he said. "I love you so much,"

"I love you too,"

Edward smiled and pressed his lips to mine. What began as a chaste kiss soon became more heated as my hands tangled in his hair and he pulled me closer. A low moan escaped his throat when his tongue touched mine and his hands began to wander to my bottom when a loud gasp filled the room.

We both pulled away immediately and saw a servant standing by the door leading to the yard. Her jaw was dropped and eyes wide as she openly gaped at us.

My cheeks reddened – another attribute I had not been able to remove – and Edward cleared his throat.

"Mr. Cullen! I was just…the…um," the maid stuttered, her hands fiddling with her basket. "I was just about to bring in these apples,"

"Yes, you may come in," Edward nodded and pulled me to his side. "Mrs. Cullen and I were just leaving,"

"But, the soup-"

"Mary can take care of it," he smiled and looked at the young girl. "Can't you?"

"Er, yes, Mr. Cullen," Mary said.

"Excellent,"

Without another word, Edward's hand gripped mine and he pulled me out of the kitchen. We had barely made it to the hallway when he pushed me against the wall and kissed me again.

"Should we be doing this here?" I whispered as his lips moved to my neck. "We can easily be seen,"

"I am too impatient," he growled lowly before nipping at my skin. "I want you so much,"

"Our room," I told him, tugging on his hair. "People pass through this hallway too often,"

With another growl, Edward eventually moved away from me and a second later, was leading me up the stairs and onto our bed.

Showing Edward how much I loved him with my body was a different experience each time I did but all of them were always far better than I've imagined. Our bodies fit together so perfectly and the pleasure loving each other brought never ceased to be immense.

Edward seemed to feel the same way if his grunts and moans were of any indication. The way he held me so close to him as he whispered how much he loved me in my ear afterwards showed how much he enjoyed doing it as well.

"You are amazing," he panted as he collapsed on the pillow beside me. "I can make love to you every day for the rest of my life and I would never complain,"

"Every day?" I smiled teasingly. "I do not think your brother would appreciate that with his and Alice's wedding just a few weeks away,"

Edward groaned. "Don't remind me. I still have to accompany him to the tailor's tomorrow and if I recall correctly, Alice wants you to help her select flowers,"

"Yes, I remember that as well," I sighed and snuggled closer to him. "I suppose a good thing about having a small wedding like ours is that we did not have to do much,"

"But it was to your liking, yes?" his voice was suddenly hesitant. "I know we married immediately but…if you wish to have a big celebration as well, we can – "

"Edward, it was perfect," I made my face level with his and placed my hands on his cheeks. "Really. Having our friends and family was more than enough. And the most important part of that day was finally being able to call you my husband,"

Edward smiled and kissed my lips chastely. "Our wedding day was perfect for me as well. My mother still regrets not being able to show off her son's union to all her society friends, however, but I'm sure she is making up for it now with Jasper's,"

"But was she angry about it?"

"Of course not, Bella," he chuckled. "She was a bit disappointed, yes, but it was _your_ wedding, therefore, your choices. Besides, she adores you,"

That point I could not argue with. I had thought that Lord and Lady Cullen would not be welcoming of me considering the circumstances surrounding the manner at which Edward and I met but surprisingly, they were both very warm towards me. Lady Cullen asked me a million and one questions about myself and even insisted that I call her by her first name though I had yet to do so.

It also became apparent that Edward's parents were nothing at all like what the elites of San Diego were like – cold and quite unfeeling to anyone they deemed below them. Attending dinner at their enormous manor one night proved how kind they were towards their servants.

"…accompany you tomorrow,"

I was brought out of my musings by Edward's final words. "I'm sorry, Edward. What was that?"

"I said my mother told me she wished to spend time with you and Alice so she shall accompany you tomorrow,"

"Oh," I said. "Yes, I would love to spend time with her as well,"

We laid there together for a few more hours as the sun slowly set and the sky turned dark. Still, it was not until my stomach made its hunger known that we dressed and descended the stairs for dinner. Afterwards, we changed into our night attires and snuggled back under the covers of our bed.

"I almost forgot," Edward let go of me for a moment to reach for his night stand. He returned with an envelope in his hand.

"It is from your father," he explained, handing it to me.

I looked at the white envelope that bore Commander Swan's rough handwriting. The last time I conversed with him in any way was after my wedding. He had to return immediately to the Philippines to fulfill his duties afterwards but he did promise to write. This was the first letter I received.

"When did this arrive?" I asked as I sat up and carefully opened the envelope.

"This morning," Edward replied. "What does it say?"

I moved my hand so that the letter was between us and began to read.

_Edward and Bella,_

_ I know it has been a while since you last heard from me so I write to you now that I have time to spare. It has been a very busy month for us here but everything is going smoothly and in accordance to plan. I hope your lives are in the same manner._

_ San Diego had experienced some changes in your absence. The captain's daughter, Tanya, and Jacob Black had recently wed and had a baby boy. They have no intention of staying in the Philippines for long, however, and plan to travel with Jacob's father, William, when he returns to New York. The Hales have also moved to Intramuros to avoid the gossip that spread about their daughter running off with that boat fellow. Speaking of whom, I have received a letter from her earlier this week from their home in America. She thanked me once again for taking her away from San Diego and to report that she and Elias will be wed soon._

_ I'm sure you are also interested to know of what happened to Father Marcus. After he discovered that not only Edward but the entire Cullen family had disappeared, the man went mad. He shook up quite the scene in front of the whole town the way he shouted at and called the lieutenant incompetent. He had to be restrained and kept locked somewhere where he could no longer stir trouble. Still, this did not stop him from making his situation worse for himself. He was a complete nuisance in his cell and only earned the anger and annoyance of the guards with how he shouted profanities at them. _

_He even revealed through one of his tirades that he knew of Spain's plan to sell the Philippines to America and completely detested the idea as he would no longer have a church or a town to control. Eventually, the lieutenant had had enough of his endless rants and ordered him to be executed by _garrote. _I think this provided a great relief to San Diego. Father Aro still lives though he returned to Madrid shortly after the death of his fellow friar._

_Aside from these, everything is quite normal and quiet for the most part. Many still speculate about what happened to you and your friends but no one knows anything true._

_I hope you write back and tell me about what is happening with your lives now. Is your estate still prospering? Am I to expect grandchildren soon? Either way, I would love to hear from you. After all of this is done, I promise to visit and see how you are for myself._

_Sincerely,_

_Charlie_

I smiled at the name on the bottom of the letter. 'Charlie' was what Elias and Elisar used to refer to Commander Swan after hearing the ship's men call him that. It was what I started calling him as well, not used to calling him 'father', though I unconsciously still referred to him as Commander Swan from time to time.

"Well, that was certainly interesting," Edward commented. "I have to say, I am incredibly happy that Marcus was finally put to justice,"

"What a terrible fate, though," I said. "Death by any means is never pleasant, but I cannot deny the relief I feel. He will truly never bother us again,"

"Yes, never again," he kissed my forehead.

"I hope Lady Ro- _Rosalie_, Elias and Elisar are alright. Perhaps we should write to them," my words were interrupted by a yawn.

Edward took the paper from my hand and placed it back on the table. "We can do that tomorrow. Right now, my loves need to rest," he leaned down to kiss the small bump on my stomach.

I didn't put up any resistance and laid my head on the pillow instead, smiling as the light was put out and Edward pulled my back to his chest.

"Goodnight, sweetheart," Edward murmured.

"Goodnight," I murmured back, finally allowing my eyes to close.

**The End/Ang Katapusan/Das Ende**

_**Garrote – **_**an execution device which slowly strangles a person through the gradual tightening of a rope, chain or metal tab placed across the neck. Hope this is enough to punish Marcus (keep in mind that executions at that time were done publicly).**


End file.
